Happys Weakness
by happyfan3928
Summary: Happy is never the type to fall for a woman. What happens when he finally does?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: I don't own any of the characters, only the OC. Please feel free to write reviews or message me, let me know what you like, don't like, would like to see, etc. It helps motivate me to write and get these chapters out quicker. Happy is my favorite character from SOA because...well lets face it he's smoking hot. :) Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

The SOA always seemed to end up at the Saint Thomas hospital every few months, when something had gone down that Chibs or Tara couldn't fix at the clubhouse. Tig had been shot several times and was in critical condition. They were waiting to hear from the doctors when Happy went to grab some coffee in the hospital, it had been a long day and he needed a boost to stay awake and alert. He noticed a woman at the coffee station filling up her mug and he checked her out. She looked good in her black pencil skirt, black high heels, and blue blouse with a black jacket over it. Her brown hair with caramel highlights was halfway down her back and in curls and she turned around to walk away and smiled at him. Of course Happy didn't smile, just did his normal nod as he grabbed some coffee seeing her turn the corner and walk away.

He returned to the waiting room still no news as his brothers and him awaited the news. An hour later, a doctor came out to inform them that Tig was going to be okay, he just was going to need some time to recover. He was very lucky nothing hit any major arteries. The Sons were very relieved to say the least of this news and Happy was very thankful. Tig was one of the brothers he was closest to and that is saying a lot because he doesn't let people in.

Happy was sitting in Tigs hospital room, he was going to be discharged that night and the other brothers had gone home. He saw that same attractive woman walk into the room.

"Hello Tig, we'll get you out of here as soon as you sign these discharge papers for me." She said and handed them to him.

"And you mind if I take you home with me, you know...just to make sure I'm okay?" Tig asked her, even after getting shot he was still hitting on her. Happy looked at her to see her response, a lot of women knew about SOA, after all it was a small town, and would be an easy lay.

She laughed and shook her head no. "I just do the paper work here, not a doctor or nurse."

"Well I might need someone to get me some TLC, I'm sure you can take care of me that way pretty lady." He stated and winked at her.

She looked over at Happy. "Are you taking him home?" Happy was smiling on the inside, she was completely blowing off Tig.

"Yeah." He said. Happy wasn't one for saying much.

"Great, thank you for filling this out. I hope you have a quick recovery Tig." She said and grab the clipboard from him and walked out of the room, aware that both men were checking her out the whole time.

Damn, what I wouldn't give to have a piece of that. Tig said out loud. He didn't know Happy was thinking the same thing.

Two weeks later...

Rachel is walking out of work, she had to work late catching up on paperwork that had to be filed before she left and she was exhausted. The parking garage was pretty scarce and two of the lights flicked off as she was walking to her car. It scared her a bit, so she started walking faster. She was grabbed and thrown up against a van and started to scream but he covered her mouth.

"Now be a good little girl and be quiet." Just as the guy started to take her purse away from her, she saw him get knocked on the head and fell down. Some guy who she couldn't see was beating him up. She just stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. Finally, the guy stopped and she saw her attacker was all bloody and starting to bruise.

"You okay?" The guy asked in a raspy voice and she just nodded her head. He could tell she wasn't, she looked like a deer caught in headlights and had still yet to move. He saw her keys in her hand and they were shaking. He reached out slowly, touching her hand and took the keys from her. He took a few steps, hitting her unlock button on her key set and spotting which car was lighting up. He noticed she hadn't moved. It's okay. He assured her, touching her back and she jumped a little, but she started following him. He got her to her car and that's when she could see him in better light. He was the friend of the patient she had seen the other day, from that motorcycle gang. She never thought in a million years he would be the one saving her.

"Th-thank you." She said and started to open her door. He nodded his head at her and watched her get into her car. She took a few deep breaths, turned up the a/c to cool her off and drove away.

Happy was glad he chose to wait outside and smoke a cig while Jax went in to talk to Tara. He wished he would have at least got her name, but didn't think the timing was right this time.

Jax was relaxed on the couch at the clubhouse, drinking some beers with his brothers.

"Jackie boy, where is the doc at?" Chibs asked, taking a seat nearby.

"She's out with one of her co workers, girls night. Hell, she needs it, she's been working too damn much." He answered and took a swig of his beer. Jax decided to tell her to stop over, he wanted to meet whoever this person was, make sure they were safe to have around. Tara replied they would be there in about an hour.

Happy just walked out of his room when he heard the club doors open and in walked Tara and the mystery girl. "Soooooooooo, this is the clubhouse." Tara slurred and the mystery girl and her started giggling, looking around. All the guys stopped what they were doing and checked out the new meat. She was black strapless dress, that was a few inches short of her knees. Her hair was wavy and all down and she had on more than her minimal makeup, smoky eyes and plump red lips. Her red heels to top it off had the guys drooling. "Hey guys, meet my coworker Rachel!" Tara exclaimed and pushed her forward.

"Hey guys." She said and blushed a bit, which oddly made Happy smiled a little on the inside at. Thanks Tara for the nice introduction. She laughed and she saw croweaters glaring at her. Tara had warned her before they got here what to expect. "Don't worry ladies, not going to try and take your men away from you, go on with your business." She said with a wave of her hand and walked over to the bar. Jax was already at Tara's side, checking on her to see if she was okay, but most likely to take her away and have some fun with her.

Happy walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool next to her. He felt protective of her and didn't want any of the others guys trying something with her. She glanced over at him, while waiting for her drink. "I never got your name, my hero." She said touched his shoulder gently. Happy felt like he was on fire in the spot she touched, but she moved her hand away as quickly as it was there.

"Happy." He said and she laughed, a prospect handing both of them a beer. The prospect was checking her out and Happy glared at him, which he quickly cleared his throat and found himself suddenly busy on the other side of the bar.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hook up with one of your biker friends, not my thing." She said as she took a sip of her drink, crossing her legs towards him.

"Too good for bikers?" He inquired, glancing down at the amount of leg she had displayed.

"No, just smart enough to know better." She winked at him. "Although, it might be fun to test one out, just for fun." She pondered out loud, and Happy saw Jax had pulled Tara already back to the dorms. The other guys were pre-occupied by the sweetbutts, they had a few extra on hand and were taking advantage of having at least two-three ladies to themselves. Happy only had interest in her. He figured once he fucked her, he'd be fine. He didn't fall for ladies like a few of his brothers did.

"I'll let you test ride me." He said and the corners of his mouth curved up, she guessed that was the closest to a smile this guy ever did.

She stared at him for a moment, thinking it over. Finally, she thought fuck it, it had been a long time for her and she needed a lay. She figured he has to know a thing or two. She downed the rest of her beer and stood up. "Okay, show me the way to your room." She answered and he raised his eyebrows, a little shocked it was that easy. He got up and grabbed her ass and picked her up as she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. He luckily could navigate around the clubhouse easily since she was not letting up on the kiss.

Once he got her into his room he kicked the door shut with his boot and locked it. He threw her down on the bed as he went to start to kick off his boots but she pulled him down on the bed, yanking his shirt off. Not to be outdone, he zipped off her dress and groaned when he was her tight toned body in a black strapless push up bra and matching panties. "Oh fuck." He said and she was already taking his belt off and he leaned down and kissed her, wanting more of it. Normally he wasn't one to kiss a girl, just used them to get off and that was it. But when she had kissed him, he really enjoyed that feeling. He was feeling down her body and unhooked her bra and tossed it and pulled back in awe. She had the perfect set of tits he had ever seen. He grabbed both of them and hearing her moan out in pleasure almost made him cum in pants right then and there. He leaned back down to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he was still massaging her breasts. She pushed his head down, and he got the hint, kissing down her neck and hearing her breathing get heavier he could tell how turned on she was getting. He licked and swirled his tongue around her nipple and bit down on the side of her boob, which she moaned so loudly and arched her back, loving what he was doing to her. He did the same thing to the other, while massaging the other breast with his free hand. He kissed down her stomach, and pulled her panties off and slid two fingers inside of her. "Fuck girl, you are tight as hell." He exclaimed, shocked. He normally could throw those in easily in any women but with her they barely fit. She was moaning and biting her lip as he was sliding his fingers expertly in and out of her. He could feel the pre-cum already on his hard cock and pulled his pants down further. He had to be inside of her, now and Happy never did face to face during a fuck. This time he didn't care as he plunged into her, she bit down on his shoulder and he could tell it must have hurt. Happy stopped and looked down at her and she had watered eyes.

"Fuck, you okay?" He asked. This was also a first for him, he never stopped or worried about hurting the girl he fucked.

"Yeah, its just...been awhile. Can you go easy at first? I'm sorry..."she answered and he could tell she was embarrassed. She was starting to blush again.

"Hey, it's okay. It's a good thing your so tight, nothing to be shy 'bout babe." He said and kissed her, slowing moving his cock in her, adding a little bit every few thrusts and he couldn't stop kissing her. It was intoxicating and felt better than the blowjobs he got from the sweetbutts.

"I'm ready now, show me how you big bad bikers like it." She said and he gave her a slight evil smile and started fucking her hard, the headboard was slamming into the wall and her head hit it a few times. Happy noticed that and pulled her back roughly on the bed so there was more space so it wouldn't keep hitting and continued pounding her. Between her moans and his groans he was sure everyone in the clubhouse could hear but he didn't give a fuck. She was so tight and they moved in sync, words couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt. "I'm-i'm gonna cum..." she grabbed his shoulders and cried out as she came hard.

Her walls clenching down on him was more than he could handle, and he was fighting to hold back on coming but just couldn't. "Ahhhhhhh, fuuuuuuuckkkkkk." He groaned out as he came and fell down on top of her. He rolled off her after he took a few breaths and they both were catching their breath and enjoying the after effects of their orgasms

Rachel awoke the next morning and had to do a double take at where she was. It all came back to her, girls night with Tara, ending up at the clubhouse, hooking up with Happy where she must have passed out afterwards. She was laying on her side, with him behind her with his arm locked around her lower waist. She slowly moved it, trying not to wake him and stood up. Her head hurt, her body ached and she felt like she just got done riding a horse it was that bad. She quickly grabbed her clothes and was dressing when Happy awoke and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Gonna take off without saying goodbye?" He asked her, watching her dress. He noticed she seemed more shy now, probably the effects of being hungover and not all the alcohol in her system, she was blushing.

"Yeah, well this was fun." She smiled as she zipped up her dress.

"Don't wanna go again?" He asked her as he moved to the side of the bed, pulling her body in between his legs. He really wanted another round with her.

"Ha, yeah right. My body is aching in ways you couldn't even understand. It had been a very long time for me." She replied.

He started to rub her upper thigh, knowing she had to be hurting with how tight she was. He felt bad for a moment but didn't regret what they did. "I can make you feel better." He said slyly and could tell she was enjoying his touch, she had her eyes closed.

"No, no, no. I gotta get back to the real world." She said and backed away from him. "Thank you for the great lay. You're amazing Happy." She gave him a genuine smile and he nodded his head at her as she walked out the door.

**AU: Thoughts/opinions? Review or message me and let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks. Three weeks and Happy was extremely irritated. Getting fucked and blown by the sweetbutts wasn't doing it for him. He was trying to ignore the reason why and kept going through their whole selection until he had gone through them all and was still horny as hell. He faced reality and knew it was because they weren't her. She hadn't stopped over, Tara never mentioned her after that night and he wondered if this was like how it feels to be on the receiving end of being used. He had to see her again so he went to the hospital and saw her at the coffee station.

"Hey." He started and leaned against the counter, looking at her. She was dressed in a form fitting long sleeved black dress just above her knee, black high heels and her hair was up in a ponytail with minimal makeup on. Happy thought she looked gorgeous. She seemed surprised to see him and he was hoping she wasn't about to reject him. He wasn't used to that.

"Hi Happy, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Wanted to see you again. You off work soon?" He asked her, and pushed back a piece of her hair that fell in her face. Not something he ever does either, but it just felt like second nature to him.

"Yeah, I'm about to leave...but Happy...I don't think it's a good idea. We had a good time, lets leave it at that." She replied, putting her coffee mug in her purse.

"I know." He sighed, rubbing his head. He didn't think she was going to make this hard on him. He fucked her good, why wouldn't she want a repeat? "I just can't get you out of my head." He said honestly, and watched her bite her lip, mulling it over. She knew this had to be hard for him, saying all this when she had got information from Tara he's very quiet and never has had anything serious.

"That's sweet, but I'm not interested. Go see one of your girls at your clubhouse Hap." She said and started to walk away, when he grabbed her arm gently.

"I don't want them. I want you and this is fucking hard for me okay? Just...just give me a fucking chance here. Fuck." He said and rubbed the top of his head frustrated.

She sighed, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had been so sweet with her and it shocked Tara when she filled her yesterday while Tara was giving Rach her normal depo shot and exam for STD's. Rachel just wanted to be on the safe side and luckily Tara didn't find anything to worry. Tara also wanted details about her and Happy and Rachel filled her in about in on all the details between the two of them. Tara had told her he was always selfish in the bedroom and would kick the girls out as soon as he came. He treated her differently.

"Okay, follow me to my place then." She said and they walked out together.

Happy expected when they got there they would fuck right away. But she sat down on the couch and lit a joint and took off her heels. "Have a seat." She said and he sat down next to her. He felt out of his element and didn't know what to do. She passed him the joint and they smoked it in silence, both of them unsure of how to proceed. Happy couldn't take not touching her though, and put his hand down on her thigh he was mindlessly drawing circles. She leaned into his shoulder, feeling relaxed after a long day at work. She licked her lips and Happy couldn't resist anymore. He set the joint down and kissed her. He felt back to normal being with her, and being able to kiss her. She pulled away to catch her breath and was gazing at him. He had that look like he was about to attack her, as if she were his prey. Him looking at her, touching her, kissing her was very addicting for her and hard to resist. Before she knew it, she was on top of him grinding onto his crotch and he was pulled her dress up and ripped her panties off of her. She unbuttoned his jeans and was about to get his cock out when he stopped her. She looked at him questionably, but he smiled and kissed her sliding a finger inside of her and twisting it around. She realized he was making she was was good and ready for him. He got another finger in and soon she was scratching his nails into his back, anxious to have him inside her. He went to slid in her and she pushed him back, grabbing a condom out of her end table. Happy always remembered to put one on always, but with her he realized he would get too caught up in the moment to think about protection. He put it on and put his cock in slowly, watching her and she smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips. He grabbed her ass hard and started helping her ride his cock. They both moaned in ecstasy when they came together and she leaned forward on his shoulder. Once they had caught their breath, Rachel stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you can just head out now and I'll lock up." She said, dismissing him and fixing her dress. Happy looked at her weird. Normally chicks beg him to stay and here she was booting him out? He was the one who was always in control and he wasn't having this. He wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"Lets go take a shower." He countered, standing up as well, seeing her open her mouth to say something and he just leaned down and kissed her gently. "C'mon babe." He said and she looked into his eyes and was a goner.

After the shower, she expected him to leave, maybe just wanted to get cleaned up before heading home but he followed her into her bedroom. She got into bed and he laid down on the other side, pulling her to him. She then knew he planned on staying the night. Was she going to have a lot to discuss with Tara tomorrow!

* * *

They were woken up early to Happy's cell phone ringing. "Yeah...alright, be there soon." He stated and slammed his phone shut. He looked over at Rachel, with her bedhead and rubbing her eyes and smiled on the inside. What this woman was doing to him was driving him crazy. "I gotta get going." He said and she nodded her head at him. He leaned down and grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Grabbing his clothes and quickly throwing them on he took one last glance at her before leaving her place.

"This is so crazy! I can't believe how he acts with you!" Tara said in shock. They had taken their lunch break together and it was time Rachel thought to get some advice from Tara about all this.

"I know, I know...I think it's just something new and exciting for him, but he will get sick of it and want to go back to how he's always been. No point in making a big deal about it." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of her salad.

"Maybe...or it could develop into more..." Tara pointed out and Rachel shook her head immediately at that statement. Tara had always wanted a close friend who was with a biker, she felt so alone there and now something was actually happening between Happy of all people and Rachel. She had to at least try and see what the future could hold.

* * *

"Tara, I'm not like you. I have no interest in the bikers world of Mayham and the slew of women walking in and out of there. It is absolutely disgusting and I won't waste my time trying to start something serious knowing what I know now. He's just a fun toy." Rachel was saying, more to try and convince herself. She was really enjoying her time with Happy but she didn't want to get hurt and her walls were cement and extremely hard to break down.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So I figured to be nice and post an additional chapter today. Getting more likes and reviews and some are mixed. Some readers like Happy going through this change and others don't see this as something he would do. To that, I say meeting someone new who intrigues you and maybe makes you feel differently, in a way you've never felt before can have those kind of changes. Other SOA guys have met women who changed them. Just give it a chance. Maybe my next story he will be more harsh but for this one, he's not. He will still have his moments of course, but overall he's going to be falling in love. I don't like how on the show we don't get to know enough about him and I can see him having a sweet spot for a very special lady. Enjoy!**

"Happy, we just got home two hours ago. Where are you off to?" Tig questioned him as he saw Happy getting back onto his bike. Happy just glared at him and took off. He had a long run and hadn't talked to Rachel for the two weeks he was gone. He told himself he needed to see her to get laid. He knocked on her door and she opened it obviously not expecting to see him. Happy looked at her and she was stunning. She had on a red halter dress that hugged her body and red high heels. Her hair was all in curls that he was dying to run his fingers through. He leaned in to kiss her and she backed away from him. What the fuck? He said, wondering why the hell she would do that.

"Happy, I wasn't expecting you. I have a date tonight, you need to leave now." She sighed, not wanting to get into this with him right now. She started to shut the door on him, but he pushed it open and walked in.

"The hell you have a date, I haven't seen you in two weeks." He said and pulled her to him and kissed her hungrily. She was trying to gently push him away but he wasn't having any of it. His missed her too damn much. And kissing her he felt refreshed, she was like a drug to him. He stopped when they had to catch their breath and she took his hands and held them in front of her.

"I seriously have to get going, I'm going on this date whether you like it or not." She said firmly, maintaining eye contact with him seeing that his eyes went very dark when she said it and he glared at her. He gave her credit for standing up to him, everyone was afraid of him and she wasn't one of them.

"Why do you want to go on a stupid date anyways when you have me here now?" He asked her, pulling her back in his arms, rubbing her lower back. She closed her eyes, couldn't lie to herself she was excited to see he was back, but she had to be strong.

"I'm not one of your women who you can come around when its convient for you to fuck me. We just have a good time and that's it. I'm still looking out there for someone I can get serious with, and it definitely isn't you." She answered honestly. She saw the hurt in his eyes, but he quickly masked it back to his angry face.

"You think that's what this is? I just come to fuck you and leave? Someone you can use until you find your fucking price charming?" He said, getting more and more angry by the second. She backed away from him and went to the door, opening it.

"Get the fuck out Happy. I don't want some guy who is out getting blown and fucking all these nasty women. I want a real man." She replied strongly. Happy just gave her one cold, long glare before he walked out the front door. He sped off on his bike and went back to the clubhouse, planning on getting shitfaced. Here he was going after what he wanted and she kept putting a fight up against him. He didn't want to fight with her, but he sure as hell didn't want her out on a date with some guy either. He sat down in a chair in the corner with his bottle of Jack and just started slamming it. Jax was playing pool and saw Happy storm in. Tara had filled him in on what was happening between Rachel and him. Although Jax was extremely shocked Happy even had those kind of feelings inside of him, he knew he was probably struggling through this process and might need a few tips. He walked over with his beer and sat down on a nearby couch.

"Hey brother, you doing okay?" Jax asked him. Happy just gave his classic nod of the head, taking another swig of the bottle. "Look, Tara told me about you and Rachel..." Jax tried a different approach and when he heard Rachel's name, he quick turned his head and glared at Jax. "I'm here to help man, this shit is all new to you and you obviously feel something for this woman. Let me help you." He said and Happy took a long look at the ground. He was conflicted, he never talked about shit unless it was club business, especially not his own feelings. But he knew he could trust Jax about this.

"She just wants me for a good fuck. Still dating other guys, looking for more." He said, and lit a smoke.

"And your not cool with her seeing other men then?" Jax asked him.

"Fuck no. I don't want her seeing anybody else. She thinks I just see her as a piece of ass." He explained, taking a deep inhale on his nicotine.

"And what do you see her as? Old lady material?" Jax threw out the tough question.

"I don't fucking know. All I know is I like being with her, fucking her, none of these girls-he said gesturing towards the sweetbutts- do it for me anymore." He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Wow." Jax replied, he didn't realize Happy wasn't even enjoying the women they had at their disposal. "Well why don't you tell her all this? Let her know how you feel?" He asked.

"Yeah, so she can just shut me down again. I don't know how you do it Jax, putting your shit out there to Tara. Killing someone is much easier than having these "feelings talks." Happy said and they shared a laugh.

* * *

"Yeah, its true, but sometimes when you find a woman worth it, you got to take that chance." He stated, and smacked Happys knee. "Think about it bro." He stood up and walked away, leaving Happy with a lot to think about.

Rachel pulled into her driveway, getting home from her date when she saw Happy sitting there against his bike smoking a cig. She rolled her eyes and got out of her car. "What are you doing back here again?" She asked him, her heels clicking as she walked up to him.

"Gonna prove you wrong." He said, grabbing her and pulling her in for an aggressive kiss. He was grabbing all over her body and her brain was screaming to stop it, but her body was loving his touch, he was the only one who could get her feeling like this intense passion. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her up and carried her into her place. Setting her up on the kitchen counter he pulled her dress up and ripped off her panties.

"Damnit Happy, really gonna keep ruining all my underwear?" She whined as he was taking his pants down.

"Takes too damn long." He simply replied as she put a condom on him and he eased his dick inside her. He kept his eyes on her to know when she was used to his size, he had to always remind himself that she's too tight for him to be rough with right away. He fucking loves that about her. She wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer and takes off his shirt. "Oh fuck babe." He groans as his dick is hitting a different angel, even deeper inside her. He holds on tightly to one of her hips and uses his free hand to grab the back of her head to kiss her. She is surprised at how often he likes to kiss her, but at the same time they are mind blowing kisses.

"Well, definitely going to have to clean the counters before I cook on them." She laughs as she hops down from the counter afterwards.

* * *

"You gonna try and kick me out now?" He asks her, wrapping his arms around her. She shakes her head no. "Good girl, lets go to bed." He whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek.

Rachel was getting ready for work, it was her Friday and she was looking forward to the weekend. She had showered, and was curling her hair in her leopard print bra and blue pencil skirt when Happy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. She looked at him through the mirror and smiled. "Hey, I want you to come to the clubhouse tonight, we're having a party." Happy said, laying a few more kisses on her shoulder.

"You sure about that? This has been moving pretty quickly and Hap, you've never had a serious woman in your life." She pointed out to him, and he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Damnit Rach, I don't need you to fight me on every fucking thing. I'm doing what feels right, sure its fast but I'm not complaining, are you?" He asked her.

"I just am not sure I'm ready for all the biker shit. We aren't on solid ground yet and I think it would be best to wait until we were." She tried to reason with him.

"How about a compromise, I hear that is a big thing when your seeing someone." He said, which made her smile. "Come to the party tonight, and if you feel its too much, you can leave, okay?" He offered and she nodded her head yes. He grabbed the back of her head for a sweet kiss. "I gotta go, see you tonight." He said and slapped her ass on the way out.

What the fuck am I getting myself into? Rachel thought on the inside as she heard him leave. She had meant for this to be a one time thing, turned into multiple, and now Happy was wanting even more from her. They haven't had the talk of relationship yet, she knew this was a whole new world to him and wanted to give him time to adjust. But she was surprised as how much he was trying. That was the only reason she said yes to giving this thing with him a shot. The second he starts acting like his old self is the moment she walks out the door...or moves it back to just hooking up.

Happy was at the bar with one of his brothers Tig. Everytime the door opened, he would casually look to see if it was Rachel. He wasn't sure how he was going to act, now that they would be in front of all his brothers. The ones from his charter knew Happy was getting it from some woman outside the club, since he kept shooting all the croweaters down. He kept quiet about who, only person who did know was Jax.

She finally came walking through the door, wearing black boots and skinny jeans and a black tank top that showed off her beautiful rack, her clothes looked like they were made to fit her body. She hair her hair in beachy waves and dark smokey eyes and her signature plump red lips. She walked up to Happy at the bar, unsure of how they were supposed to act. "Hey." She said quietly. Tig raised his eyebrows at her and also checked her out, which was pissing Happy off. He knew she was going to get those looks but still didn't sit well with him.

"Hey, glad you came." He said to her, he motioned for the prospect to get her a beer and grabbed her ass and pulled her to him.

"So you must be the reason why Happy is gone all the time?" Tig inquired, getting a glare from Happy.

"Be nice Tig." He warned, hoping his brothers would be good to her and make her feel at home.

"Just kidding Hap, glad to see you have made him happy, disregard the sarcasm." Tig said and reached his hand out to shake it.

"Thanks Tig." She simply said and shook his hand and grabbed her beer from the prospect and took a long drink.

"Well I see a lovely sweetbutt that needs my attention, enjoy yourself tonight Rachel, make yourself at home." He said honestly, trying to be nice. She nodded her head at him as he walked away.

"You look good." Happy said to her, sitting down on a bar stool and pulling her into his lap.

"Thank you. I didn't want to stick out in my normal attire, so figured this would suit the occasion better." She replied, leaning into his touch. He was rubbing her back gently and she knew he was trying to make her feel comfortable there.

"Means a lot to me that you showed up Rach." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Tara walked in the clubhouse not in a good mood. She had a long unexpected shift at work and needed to have some drinks. She was shocked when she saw Rachel there, sitting on Happys lap at the bar. He was rubbing her back gently and looking into her eyes as they were talking, moving a strand of hair if it fell in her face. Tara didn't realize how bad Happy had it for her. Just as Tara got up to the bar, Jax also walked up.

"Hey babe." He said to her and gave her a kiss. "I gotta talk to Hap for a few but then I'm all yours okay?" And she nodded, sitting down on the stool next to them.

The guys walked away and Tara had a shit eating grin on her face. Rachel rolled her eyes and took another long drink of her beer. "Seriously, never thought I would say this, but you and Happy are a cute couple. He's got it bad for you." Tara stated and Rachel blushed a little.

"One day at a time Tara." Rachel stated and took another long drink. She glanced around and saw a croweater giving a guy a blowjob, another showing her boobs to a few guys, and a girl dancing on the pole. She forced herself not to look disgusted with her surroundings. She felt dirty being there with these kind of activities going on. She leaned forward on the bar. "Hey bartender!" She yelled, getting the prospects attention. He came over quickly to them. "You got anything stronger for me? Something to make me not notice a guy getting sucked off over there?" She asked and he laughed and poured a few shots.

"What are you doing?" Tara asked, confused at what she had going on in her head.

"Just time to have some fun Tara, if everyone else is cutting loose, I'm going to too." She replied, downing three shots and sat back feeling the good buzz already hitting her. "Get drunk with me Tara." She demanded and shoved some shots her way. Tara just stared at them, not taking them. "You want me to stick around? Make me have a good time, might help your case." Rachel said, knowing Tara would do it. Tara shot her a glare but downed the shots.

When Happy was walking back after his chat with Jax, he saw Rachel looked to be having a good time. She was sitting down on a couch with Chibs and she was laughing at something he was saying. It made Happy smile on the inside to know she was doing okay on her own, and he knew Chibs was one of the few brothers he could trust to not hit on her. He grabbed a glass of Jack from the bar and walked over to the couch, pulling Rach up and sitting her back down on his lap.

"You got a great lady here Hap, one of a kind." Chibs said and smiled at Rachel.

"Having a good time?" Hap whispered in her ear and she nodded her head at him. He took a quick nibble at her ear and she giggled.

"Yeah she is." Hap said, looking at her admirely. Chibs couldn't believe his eyes. He never thought the Killer would fall for someone, and the way he looked at her made Chibs feel excited for them. Happy was previously only focused on club business and Chibs thought it was great for him to have other than the club, something to come home to. He could tell Rachel was a good person for him, someone to keep him grounded.

At about two am, Happy was walking out of the bathroom when he felt someone grab his crotch. Instantly, thinking it was a croweater trying to get him, he grabbed their hand and yelled at them. "What the fuck do you think your doing?" He saw it was Rachel and she had an innocent look on her face.

"Hmmm, thought you would have liked it babe." She said and he had let go of her hand. She leaned into him and started sucking on his neck.

"Ahhhh fuck baby, not here. Wanna go back to your place?" He asked her, as she pushed herself up against him. He groaned feeling her breasts against him.

* * *

"Too far, how about your room?" She responded, and he picked her up and took off to his room. He slammed and locked the door shut. He had been waiting the whole night to have her, but wanted her to make the move. Now he wasn't going to waste any time.

**AU: I hope you liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Hope everyone is enjoying this story. Going to be working on some new chapters, if you have anything you would like to read in a chapter, shoot me a review. Enjoy!**

"Fuck babe, you're gonna kill me." Happy moaned out, feeling her sucking on his dick. They had been all over each other since he got there that night, because he was leaving the next morning for a run. It was the first time Happy was going on a run and didn't want to leave, and it was all because of her. He knew she had got a lot of information from Tara and wondered if she knew about the run rules. They still had yet to have a relationship talk, but he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. "Ahhhhhhhhh, fuck fuck fuck..." Happy felt himself coming so hard he was holding on tightly to her hair, she was all the way down on his dick and swallowed it all. He was breathing heavy enjoying the bliss and she placed a quick kiss to his cock and laid down next to him. Happy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her down on his chest.

"Death by explosive orgasm...it's the only way I see you going out of this world babe." She teased him and he smiled at her. "What time you leaving tomorrow?" She asked him, dreading the answer. She didn't want to even think about what was going to happen while he was gone. Tara had told her about the runs and the guys hooking up while they are gone. She had hoped wearing him out tonight might stop him, but she wasn't too sure. Happy always seemed ready to go another round.

"Early." He sighed and wrapped his other arm around her kissing her head. He enjoyed just listening to her breathing and having this peaceful time with her before the chaos of work was back tomorrow.

Happy fucked up royally. A few days into being on their run, he had got drunk. Drunk as hell and hooked up with a girl, which wasn't a big deal. She just gave him a blowjob, meant nothing. But he noticed he fucked up with his phone during it, calling Rachel and seeing the call was over two minutes realized she must have heard him in the act. He tried calling, texting her but he wasn't getting a response. She had to know it was going to happen, part of being in the biker gang on runs.

It wasn't until the last night of their run he got a video from her and he was hesitant to open it. It was late when she had sent it and he was enraged when he saw what it was. She sent a video of her fucking another guy, couldn't see his face but only her. She was giving an evil smirk at the camera and screaming fuck me, fuck me harder! And the guy was grunting, shoving his cock in her. She put it at the right angle so there was no question about that. He threw his phone so hard against the wall it shattered into a bunch of pieces.

"You did WHAT?" Tara exclaimed, shocked at what Rachel had just told her. They both had a free night and decided to just have a low key night and drink wine at Taras place.

"I don't regret it, felt good to give him a piece of his own medicine. Now I learned my lesson and I'm done." Rachel said and swirled her wine around in her glass.

"No offense Rach, but I doubt Happy is going to come back and just "be done." Tara pointed out, taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't give a fuck what he wants, he's disgusting to me now. A biker gang who is cool with going on runs and cheating on their girls, but you can't do the same thing back? I'm not going to sit here and take that. I deserve better." She responded.

"Did you tell him not to do that? Have your relationship talk yet?" Tara asked, trying to understand.

"No, and that doesn't even need to happen because he obviously thinks what he did is acceptable and doesn't feel for me what I thought. He hasn't changed." She answered and they heard the door open, Jax walking in which wasn't suprising, since they were at his house. But Happy followed, and his glare was so dark and evil it even gave Rachel chills, though she would never admit that.

"Tara, help me unpack please babe." Jax said, obviously trying to leave these two alone. Tara quick got up and followed after Jax and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay Tara, this was fun but I'm taking off!" Rachel yelled and walked out the back door. She got two steps out the door when Happy grabbed her arm.

"Don't fucking walk away from me. You fucked someone while I was gone? You fucking whore." Happy yelled at her and she blinked her eyes, not used to him directing his anger at her.

"Happy, you proved you are the same person you always were and that is nothing I want around me anymore. Fuck off." She calmly said and attempted to walk away but he grabbed her arm tightly, throwing her against the house.

"You don't get to fucking decide who the fuck you think I am. You don't get to fucking choose we are done. Be a good little bitch and get on your knees and suck my dick." He said slowly and his eyes were pitch black. This was his killer side coming out and she wondered for a brief moment if he would ever kill her.

* * *

"Funny, thats what I heard on your voicemail you left me...half hour after I texted you goodnight and I missed you. That's a great thing to wake up to in the morning." She said, ignoring the pain he was giving her by calling her names. Names she didn't deserve to be called given the circumstances. She saw him give a pained look of regret and he sighed, dropping his hands. "I gave you a chance Happy and you blew it first. Please just let me go and leave me alone. I can't even look at you." She said and Happy grabbed a cig from his back pocket and lit it, walking away from her. She took this chance and quickly ran to her car, taking off.

Rachel was still hurt, doing the revenge sex didn't feel good she just wanted to show Happy a dose of his own medicine. That week at work, she avoided Tara all together. Ignored her calls, texts, running into her at the cafeteria. Part of her blamed Tara for getting her involved with Happy, knowing everything she did. She got home from work, mentally exhausted. She had taken two pills that she stored to mellow her out and not feel the pain. Just as she chased it down with water and got out of her car, Tara pulled up.

"You avoiding me?" Tara asked, slamming her car shut and walking up to Rachel.

"Tara, I don't wanna talk right now. Leave me alone." Rachel replied, starting to walk to her house. Tara grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"No! This is not fair, you can't hate me for Happy screwing around, I told you this would happen. Don't let it affect our friendship." Tara tried to reason with her.

"You took me there Tara, this IS all your fault. I would have never gone over there if it wasn't for you. Keep hanging out with those pigs, and leave me the fuck alone." Rachel saw Tara's eyes get big and she shoved Rachel.

"Stop it! Stop being unreasonable and putting the blame on me!" Tara yelled back, starting to get really upset. She was one of her only good friends and she would put up a fight for their friendship. Rachel shoved Tara into her car.

* * *

"You leave me the fuck alone. Go home and I'm sure your precious little Jax is getting his dick sucked as we speak. He can't even hide it well." Rachel spat in her face and Tara slapped Rachel.

Jax came running up to Happy, who was working in the shop. "We got to go now brother." He stated and was already running towards his bike. Happy ran after and was getting on his, assuming it was club business. They arrived at Rachel's and saw the cops there, one cop was near Tara who was bleeding and had scratches on her face. Farther up the driveway, he saw Rachel talking with a cop, blood dripping down her face and down her knees. Worried, he ran up and the cop looked back and saw Happy approaching.

"If you need ANYTHING at all, please don't hesitate to call me." The cop said and gave her his card. She nodded her head at him. Happy shot the cop a glare, noticing he was being a little too friendly to his woman. He made a mental note to rip up his card when he got a chance. That fucker was coming nowhere near Rachel again.

Happy gently grabbed Rachel's face. "Oh fuck, are you okay? Who the fuck did this to you?" He questioned, ready to torture whoever hurt the one person besides his mother he cared about.

"Tara." She replied, and Happy noticed she seemed sedated, she wasn't moving away from his touch. It hurt him to see her this way.

* * *

"Lets get you cleaned up." He said and he picked her up slowly and carried her inside, setting her down on the counter. He grabbed the first aid kit and was cleaning all the blood off her, and disinfecting it. He was doing it as gently as possibly but she seemed a million miles away, her eyes just drifting off. When he got done, he knew he should leave but he couldn't. "I'm-i'm fucking sorry for what I did. You have to believe me baby, I never wanted to hurt you." She was looking at him, but she still had a blank expression on her face, he continued anyways. "I care a lot about you and it scares me. I don't know how to do this whole thing we have going on, I'm gonna fuck up but I need you there keeping me in line not to. I can't go back to how I used to be, I need you." He said and grabbed the back of her pulling her in for a deep slow kiss, gentle and loving unlike the rough or passionate ones he usually gave her. She hesitated at first, but she did kiss him back. He picked her up off the counter and carried her to the bedroom, slowly taking off each others clothing and for the first time, Happy had slow, tender sex and showed with his body how much he had missed her.

Happy awoke the next morning alone in bed. He found Rachel in the kitchen drinking coffee looking out the window deep in thought. She was dressed casual in yoga capris, white tank top with black bra and her hair was pulled back. Happy twinged a little on the inside seeing her bruises from yesterdays brawl. "Hey, let me get you touched up." He said gently and Rachel hopped up on the counter, while he got the first aid kit out, starting to go to work on all her marks. He finished and picked her up, carrying her to the couch and placed her down on him. "What do you need baby? What can I do to make this-us-right?" He clarified.

She looked at him for a long moment before finally answering. "We need to have the relationship talk."

* * *

He had previously been dreading this conversation, but given recent events he was pleased to know they still had a chance to be together. "Okay babe, whatever you want." She raised her eyebrow at him an he was suddenly nervous for what the guidelines would be.

Rachel and Tara met up at a coffee shop, realizing their fight was stupid and they needed each other. Rachel was filling Tara in on her recent developments with Happy.

So basically, we are in a relationship, if he's on a run he can only get a blowjob, but he if he calls me again during it he loses that privilege. I just can't ever actually hear him getting one again. But I figured I'd be fair. For right now at least. Rachel summed up, feeling much better about where they stood. Getting Happy to tell her how much he cared about her meant a lot to her, even more so because it was difficult for him to do. Him choosing her to get serious with made her feel even extra special. He was very kind and loving behind closed doors and she loved that side of him.

Wow, thats great. I'm glad you two worked out your issues. Everyone can tell how much he cares about you. Tara said, and a part of her was jealous. Jax had been more distant lately and they weren't having the same passion as they normally do. It seemed like the connection they had was starting to fizzle and that worried Tara.

Me too, he makes me feel appreciated and special. I never thought a man like that could do that for me.

* * *

The bikers always seem to have a way of surprising you. Tara sighed and Rachel looked at her questionably, but Tara just shrugged it off, not ready to talk about it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy walked out into the chapel and saw Tig quickly try to hide something behind his back. He saw Jax storm out of the room pissed off. He ignored it, it was none of his business but then Bobby walked in. "Did you know about Rach going on a date last night?" He asked Hap.

Happy glared at him for a moment. "What the fuck you talking about?" He was busy with club business until late in the morning and had crashed at the clubhouse. Bobby handed him the paper which had a picture of Rachel, who he couldn't deny looked gorgeous all formally dressed up, and some loser who had his arm around her, holding onto her side, both smiling at the camera. He saw Tara and her date were in a similar position and that must have been why Jax ran out. He didn't care about that, not his problem. What he did care about was his woman going out with another guy. Was she trying to publicly embarrass him? He stormed out, hopped on his bike and headed to her place to find out.

He banged on her door yelling, "Rachel open the fuck up!" Until she finally did and was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her hair a mess. Her eyes squinted with the bright sun and he walked in and she quickly shut the door. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and aspirin and downed it, all the while Happy just stood there watching her.

"Everything okay?" She asked him as she walked over to him, trying to wrap her arms around him, but he pushed them away.

"You tell me. How was your date last night?" He questioned her, crossing his arms and saw her face scrunch up in confusion.

"Happy, I didn't have a date last night, I told you about the charity event I had to go to for the hospital." She answered, confused as to why he was thinking she went on a date. He pulled out of his pocket the newspaper which was at the page having a picture of her and a coworker. "That's one of my coworkers babe, we had to take a picture together for publicity." She tried rubbing his chest, which this time he allowed but she could see with his pitch black eyes he was still thinking.

"Why the fuck is he all over you then?" He asked. He couldn't believe he was being the jealous type, but it made him upset to the point he was ready to kill this guy for having his hands on his woman.

Rachel was shocked at Happy being jealous, and had to fight back smiling because she thought it was adorable. She knew she had to tread carefully with this to not make him upset. He was being open with her and having another talk about his feelings, which he didn't do often. "He just put his arm around me for the photo, I'm yours baby." She noticed he seemed less tense and she stood on her tip toes to give him a sweet kiss.

He grabbed her ass and pulled her up into his arms carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and took all his clothes off and got on top of her, yanking off her t-shirt and he groaned when he realized that was all she had on. She pulled him down for another sweet kiss, but he was having none of the sweet and slow this time. He kissed her aggressively, throwing two fingers inside her. She gasped in surprise, and Happy started sucking and biting on her breasts, sure to leave bruises. She realized he was going to in his way, show she was his by fucking her hard. Sure enough when he got her wet enough, he flipped her over on her stomach and pulled her down to the edge of the bed and reached under her stomach to prop her ass up. He slammed into her and she cried out, half in pain and the other half in pleasure. He started pounding her so hard, and squeezing her breasts rough and slapping her ass she knew she'd have his handprint on it. She was gripping the bed tightly to hold on, not used to the force he was giving her. He pulled her up harshly by her stomach and held one hand tightly around her while the other was holding her right hip firmly.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked her, as he kept up thrusting into her.

"You...only you... Hap." She replied. He started playing with her clit and he turned her head so he could see the pleasure on her face. She started shaking about to come and closed her eyes. He stopped what he was doing.

"Open your eyes Rachel." He demanded and she did as he continued giving her an orgasm. She tried her hardest to maintain eye contact with him, but her body was convulsing and her eyes rolling to the back of her head it was tough. She fell forward a bit after she finished, but Happy moved his hand from her head to her chest and pulled her back up as he started grunting and she knew he was about to cum. He bit down on her shoulder as he did, and she yelped out in pain as his teeth dug into her skin.

When Happy had finished, she laid down, feeling slightly uncomfortable with him now. He had never been that rough on her and didn't know if things were going to change between them. Her body ached and she was hoping he would just leave. She wondered if this is how he fucked the croweaters since he was known for being extremely rough.

Happy walked into the bathroom, cleaning himself off and threw cold water on his face. Part of him felt better for getting that aggression out during sex. He wanted her to be in pain and remember who her man was. Seeing that photo freaked him out thinking she was questioning their relationship. No way was Happy after going through all this going to give up on them that easily.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw her shoulder had bite marks on it, she had bruises forming on her breasts, hips, and her ass had his handprint on it. He thought that would make him feel good but he felt worse. He got in bed and saw she seemed nervous and he mentally cursed at himself. He should have known better then to be that rough on his girl. He pulled her gently to him, wrapping his arms around her waist loosely. He kissed her head, forehead, nose, and then her lips. She wasn't into it, and he was feeling more guilty by the moment, but couldn't find the words to say.

He pulled her on top of him, resting one hand on her thigh massaging it and the other behind her head, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. He rubbed his calloused hands up and down her back soothingly and she sighed. He couldn't stop kissing her, each time she tried to pull away he would pull her back to him. She finally pushed herself off him and laid down on her side, looking at him.

"You feel better now after fucking me like a croweater?" She questioned him and he rubbed his head, not knowing what to say.

"Damnit Rach, I'm not good at this shit. You think its easy for me to see another man touching you?" He reached his arm out to her but she swatted it away.

"You're that upset over a guy putting his arm around me? Look how the croweaters are all over you everyday and I handle that." She rolled her eyes and he glared at her.

"It's not about just the touching...he started to say and got quiet for a moment. Makes me think you want out, or to see if you can do better, and I know you can." He sighed, hating to feel vulnerable in front of his woman. This was very uncomfortable for him and especially to have to admit all this. But he kept reminding himself she was worth it. Her eyes had softened when he said that and she moved closer to him, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I only want you Happy, I wouldn't do something to ruin what we have. You have to trust me baby. I can't have you freaking out every time you see a guy have his arm around me, it's part of my job to get photographed. I accept what you do with the club, can't you accept this? Cause if you can't... " She started to say but Happy got on top of her and kissed her lovingly, not wanting her to finish that sentence.

He started kissing down her neck, his throbbing member being rock hard just from the close proximity of her. It was rubbing against her pussy and starting to make her wet. He used one of his hands to circle her clit every now and then rubbing his thumb against it which made her thrust her hips up. He continued to do it until she couldn't take it anymore. "Happy please, stop teasing me!" She begged and he smiled at her, more than happy to slide his dick inside her. He was very gentle this time, going slow and kissing her lips, ear, collarbone and breasts. She was in a haze of lust with how different this felt compared to the last round. She came quickly and dug her nails into his back and he nuzzled his nose against hers while she was coming down from her high.

She held onto him tightly and whispered in his ear, "come for me Happy. Show me how much I turn you on." He started groaning and she knew he was close to losing it. "Cum for me baby, I want you to cum inside me." He grunted loudly and started to shake as his orgasm went through his entire body. And he fell down on top of her, trying to collect his breath. She felt pleased with herself knowing now she had much more control in the relationship then she had thought.

Rachel showed up at the clubhouse for a big party they were having. She wore black boots and skinny jeans with a few rips in them and a black halter top with her hair all curled and down. She knew that was Happys favorite, he loved to run his fingers through her hair. She had clear lip gloss on and mascara and eyeliner. Happy had told her the other day he liked her looking natural and she didn't need to cake on the makeup because she didn't need it. She loved how beautiful he made her feel. She had thought he would want more smoky eyes and showing off her body but he didn't. Part of her thought he didn't want others to see her like that as she smiled to herself walking in the door.

She saw Happy over by the pool table and a croweater at his side, rubbing against him. He didn't seem interested in her he was busy talking to Bobby. Rachel knew from some of her talks with Tara she had to be strong in front of these croweaters and not back down. She walked up and Happy turned and saw her and smiled at her. "Hey." She simply said, not going to make the first move towards him. She wanted him to do it to show the croweaters to back off. The one currently attached to him rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey baby." He said and moved over to her wrapping his arms around her lower waist and pulling her to him for demanding kiss. He hadn't seen her for a few days because club business was pretty hectic and he was glad she decided to show up. He knew she wasn't a fan of being at the clubhouse, but she did it for him.

She pulled back from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "I want you inside of me." She could feel him already starting to get hard against her as the croweater watched looking quite annoyed.

He looked at her surprised. "Right now?" He asked and she nodded her head. She had a glint of mischievous in her eyes and he definitely wasn't going to turn her down. "Lets go babe." He said and grabbed her ass with one hand, leading her to his room. She looked back at the croweater and smiled and maintained eye contact with her as she licked and bit his ear. "Fuck Rach." He muttered and picked her up in his arms and kissed her as he kept walking towards his dorm room.

Afterwards, Happy was getting dressed and glanced over at Rachel doing the same. She had a post sex glow to her that he loved. He didn't know how he got lucky to get such an amazing woman who only wanted him. He loved how she could be fierce with him and not back down about certain things. She had great old lady potential and he started thinking about that more and more lately. Happy wasn't sure how she would feel about getting inked, but he hoped if he worked her right she would agree. She smiled at him, she could tell he was concentrating thinking about something. She walked over and kissed him and nuzzled her head into his neck. "What are you thinking about?" She asked him, rubbing one hand up his stomach and chest, the other around his waist.

* * *

"Just how naughty my woman is." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. He rubbed her lower back and kissed her again gently before pulling her out of his room to join the party.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have really enjoyed writing this story and I think it's really coming along quite well. However, I'm getting reviews to work on this or that, which is fine I can appreciate things I have to work on. But it would be nice to hear from people who are enjoying the story as well. I put a lot of time into it and just a few sentences mean a lot. Would help restore my confidence that this story is being enjoyed. Anyways, here it is!**

Rachel was relaxing at home, enjoying her Friday night. Happy had been off on a run for over a week now and wasn't sure when he would be returning. She tried to relax by enjoying some wine, finished a bottle off and took a nice long bubble bath but she still felt annoyed. She realized it was because she hadn't got any in awhile. Happy and her were consistently active with each other and their sex life was great. She was pondering to herself what to do to release this pent up frustration. She could do the job herself...or she could call the hottie that she used as revenge sex. He had gave her his number and told her to call him anytime she needed a "dose of his medicine." She figured it was only fair given that Happy was allowed a blowjob, she should get head too.

She texted the guy and he said he could be over in about an hour. She figured she would kill some time smoking a joint, and tidying the place up a little bit. She was dancing around her house in a pair of pink pj shorts and a white tank top with no bra underneath. She heard a knock at the door and walked over, opening it and smiling at him.

"Hey handsome." She greeted him, as he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn't deny the attraction they felt towards each other, and she felt it was better to go to him then another stranger. She knew it would exceed her expectations and that was difficult to do.

"Was wondering when you would finally call me. Missed the hot sex we had." He started nibbling on her neck, making her moan. It was like he knew exactly what she liked and she loved it. She then remembered she had to tell him no penetration. She reluctantly pulled back a bit and looked at him and he looked back at her curious.

"I'm seeing someone now, he's gone on work but we have an agreement we can do things, just no sex." She figured he might be upset, having come out all this way to find that out.

"I can respect that. I'll be pleased just to taste you." He couldn't wait any longer and kissed her again, pulling her hair out of her ponytail to gracefully fall down past her shoulders and he ran his fingers through her hair. He guided her back to the couch and laid her down gently, putting his hand behind her head to set her down. He kissed down her neck and used his fingers to rub her nipples through her tank top which got hard by his touch. She pushed her chest up as a hint she wanted more attention and he took off her tank top and started kissing her collarbone, in between her breasts, and finally giving them attention. He mixed it up between gentle bites and licks, and sucking on her tits. She was moaning it was feeling incredible.

He slowly and agonizingly kissed down her stomach, swirling his tongue in her belly button which made her giggle. He glanced up and they shared a laugh. He pulled her shorts and panties off and was licking and nibbling on her hip bone giving her whole body goosebumps. He put his head in between her legs and wiggled a bit and she opened her legs accepting the invitation. Kissing her up her upper thigh she was already curling her toes in anticipation. He nuzzled her clit with his nose giving it a lick and blowing on it, before nuzzling it again. She moved her hips up and grabbed the back of his blonde head pushing him towards her pussy if the hint couldn't have been any stronger.

"Patience honey...you know I get you off good." His words laced with confidence. She sighed in frustration and he slid a finger in her and started licking, gently sucking, and blowing on her clit.

"Oh fuck yeah! Finally!" She moaned out. Happy gave good head, just as good as this guy but in different ways. He slid another finger in since she was soaking wet.

"This feel good?" He glanced up, loving to watch her being pleasured by him. She nodded her head. He pulled his fingers out and just as she was about to complain, he put his face against her pussy and licked her lips with his tongue, his tongue entering her and circling and swirling around. He added a finger and made sure to still rub and pinch her clit every now and then. He reached a hand up and was fondling her breast and she gripped his hair tightly.

"I'm...i'm gonnna...come." She was grinding her hips into him, wrapping both of her legs around his head as she started to orgasm. She lifted her chest up and pushed his head aggressively into her as much as she could.

She fell back, completely spent from finally releasing after a full week. He laid one kiss to each side of her hips and pulled her legs up to sit underneath them. He rubbed her body gently enjoying the view of her chest rapidly going up and down and how satisfied she looked.

When she could compose herself, she glanced up at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, it was contagious how sweet he was. "I guess I owe you something..."She started to say and he nodded his head eagerly and she giggled. She got down on her knees in front of him and pulled his pants and boxers off tossing them to the side of the couch. She took off his shirt and took a moment to look him over appreciatively. He had an incredible toned, sexy body. She couldn't resist running her fingertips over him, leaning forward to his ear. "You ready for this hot stuff?" She asked him, slowly running her hands up his thighs.

"I was born ready hun." He answered her and she licked his earlobe, biting down gently and brought her other hand up to hold the other side of his head in his hair. She tilted his head up a bit so she could have better access to his neck. Giving him sweet kisses and a few rougher bites but nothing too hard. She kissed his chest, swirling her tongue around his nipples and flicking them with her tongue. She paused for a moment glancing up at him. "Don't stop." He said pleading. She loved how much he enjoyed what she did to him. She kissed down his six pack, running her tongue over his ripped stomach. She used one hand to start pumping his cock and the other to graze his thigh. She quickly put his dick in her mouth and took it all the way down surprising him. "Fuck girl!" He grabbed the back of her head and threw the other behind his head staring down at the beauty who was working him over. She started rolling his balls in her hand and licking the tip of his cock and sucking hard. She could taste the pre-cum already and smirked a little to herself. She started bobbing her head up and down, playing with his balls at the same time. She could hear him groaning and knew it was coming soon. She bobbed faster and he gripped a chunk of her hair, his sign he was coming. She was ready and took it all as he groaned loudly and released her hair.

He was laying back enjoying the post orgasm bliss. Rachel took that chance to take a drink of water and brought him over a beer. She sat down on the couch next to him and he took a long drink before giving her a huge smile. "You give the best head. I mean, I'm sure some people say it to others and not mean it, but I fucking mean it." He kissed the top of her head and she blushed a little as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you for tonight, I really needed this. I only wanted you to be the one to do it to me...since my guy is gone." She said and could tell he was thinking something over.

"How about you just hit me up when you need it? I'll be your source for when your guy isn't around." He put his hand on her thigh and took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah okay, that sounds good. That's all this is though." She said hoping he wasn't expecting more. He laughed and squeezed her thigh.

"Yeah darling, I know. This arrangement is good, would be perfect if I could be inside of you but I'll take it." He stood up, putting his clothes on and she did the same. He finished his beer and she followed him to the door.

"Sleep well princess. I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead and she pulled him in for a hug.

"Drive safe. Bye Kozik." She said as he walked out and she closed the door. She heard a moment later a motorcycle and paused, thinking it was odd, it wasn't someone pulling up because it just was turned on... It was Kozik. She hadn't known he drove a motorcycle. 'Hmmmm, guess I like guys who drive motorcycles.' She thought to herself as she got ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Hope you enjoyed last chapter. I was pretty excited to finally put Kozik into the mix. Don't worry, he will be back... :)**

The guys came home from the run, a week a half of being gone. They were all exhausted from the long drive and wanted to get some rest. Happy didn't have the energy to go see Rachel, he just walked into his dorm room, ready to pass the fuck out. He was shocked when he saw Rachel sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Hey, I figured you'd be tired and I could give you a backrub and put you to sleep." She said and he walked up to her kicking his boots of f in the process, and gave her a kiss. He saw she had lotion next to bed.

"I'm beat babe, I won't be fun tonight." He said as he laid down and she took off his shirt and pants.

"It's okay. I'll give you the back rub and I'm going back to my place. Just want to relax your muscles a different way this time." She replied and he rolled on his stomach, barely able to keep his heavy eyes open.

Happy awoke the next early afternoon feeling well rested. His body felt great, all his muscles weren't aching and he didn't have knots in his back like he typically did after a long drive. He knew part of that was due to Rachel taking care of him, although all he remembered was a few minutes of bliss of her hands massaging him and rubbing aromatherapy shit on his back. He was about to complain but breathing it in relaxed him and helped him drift off peacefully. Not that he would ever tell the guys that but he hid the lotion in his drawer so no one would see it.

He got ready for a day working in the shop. They were behind since most of the guys were off on the run and had a lot of cars to get to. He got two cars taken care of when he saw Rachel walk up. He wiped his hands off on his towel as she reached him.

"Hey baby, I thought I'd take you out for lunch or maybe some time in your dorm room?" She asked and rubbed her hand under his shirt, stroking his abs.

"Not today, we have too much work to catch up on."

"But it will make you more productive the rest of the day. C'mon." She was pretty much begging him, she was horny as hell and he was not reacting to her like he normally does. Happy turning down sex?

"I said NO Rachel. Now go run along and go shop or some shit, I have work to do." He said and walked back to the next car he was going to work on. She stood there in shock for a moment, and realized a few of the guys were watching her, having seen their conversation. She blushed and quickly hopped in her car and left.

Later that night...

Rachel was vegging out on the couch, enjoying a beer. She decided she was probably coming across too needy and had to give Happy some space. She heard a knock at the door and set her beer down to answer it. She was surprised to see Happy standing there, with a bag in his hands. He walked in and kicked his boots off and set the bag down on the counter.

"Have you ate dinner?" He asked her as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah, I had a liquid dinner." She replied and he looked over at her end table and saw a few empty beers on it.

"Brought over Chinese. I remember you mentioning to Tara your favorite place in Lodi and I got your dish." He opened the bag and set down sweet and sour chicken and crab ragoons. She knew her eyes must have got huge from excitement because Happy let out a chuckle.

"Oh babe, thank you! I didn't even know you pay attention to that kind of stuff. That's really sweet." She leaned up and gave him another kiss. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on her couch, stretching his arm out across the back of it.

"You can thank me later." He gave her a wink and she started making a plate of her favorite food.

She finished eating and Happy pulled her over for a kiss. It started out sweet but he pushed on her shoulders and she knew what that meant. Happy wanted a blowjob. She pulled his shirt off and as she got down on her knees, pulling his pants and boxers off as well. He opened his legs watching down at her. She was going to tease him, and slowly started licking up his shaft. He squeezed her shoulders.

"No teasing, been too long" He said, a bit impatient with her. He had missed the head his woman gave, the girls on the road couldn't compare. They got him off, but it was never as intense as what she did. She listened to him and took him in her mouth, sucking at the tip at first before taking him all the way down. She was lucky she didn't have a gag reflex because of his thick and long his cock was. She started bobbing her head up and down and took his balls and was milking him. She knew he loved that and sure enough she heard him groan. She replaced her hand pumping his cock and she started sucking on his balls. She thoroughly licked and sucked them before hitting the spot behind them, which made Happy thrust up and give another groan. He was getting close. She switched back to milking him and deep throating him and he was moving his hips up, matching her movements with her mouth. "Fuck babe, gonna cum." He warned her, he always let her know before he was going to explode because he wanted her to swallow it all. He groaned loudly and moved his head back against the couch and gripped her hair as he shot his load into her mouth. He was breathing heavy, as he always did after she blew him. She got up and took a big swallow of her beer before leaning over to give him a kiss. Happy never wanted to taste himself so she would clear the taste of him before kissing him. She sat down on top of him and rubbed his arms as she gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, still having his eyes closed and pulled her tightly against him. She could hear his heart beating fast and just relaxed against his chest.

"Fucking missed you." He mumbled and she smiled against his chest. She was going to comment something along the lines of 'didn't seem like it when I saw you today' but thought it was better not to. He had brought Chinese as a peace offering.

"I missed you too Hap." He opened his eyes and studied her, she was giving him a look of lust. He grabbed the side of her face pulling her to him to kiss her. He wasn't ready to return the favor but had missed her lips on him. He pulled her top over her head and glanced at her breasts. He didn't realize how much he had missed her and he loved every part of her body. He started biting and sucking on her neck knowing it drove her wild. She was trying to pull back because he was doing it roughly and it would leave a hickey. Happy held her in place in a vise like grip as he continued to suck her neck and bite down. When he finally did pull away, he saw a hickey beginning to form and smiled to himself. He avoided taking a look at her because he knew she would be glaring. She always told him he could mark her, just anywhere but the neck. He had wanted to, to let others know it was him who marked her. He felt very territorial of her.

He took her bra off with one quick snap with one of his hands and her perky breasts were fully on display for him. His mouth started to water just staring at them. "Fucking perfect." He said before massaging one of them, while kissing all over her other breast. She pulled his head down to her nipple she loved having him suck on it and watch. Normally, Happy would never let a woman tell or show him what to do, but her, he had a soft spot and with her body and how badly he craved it he couldn't not do it. He started sucking on it as he was squeezing her other breast, his dick getting rock hard against her shorts. She watched down at him and sighed, missing this feeling. She wrapped her arms around his back, her body starting to shake from all the pleasure he was giving her. He switched breasts sucking on the other and massaging the one he left and he held her tightly as she was shaking intensely in his arms. She moaned and pushed his head down on her breast roughly as she rode out her orgasm.

"Seriously babe? That horny?" He teased her as she was laying down on his shoulder catching her breath.

"Shutup. Not my fault you know how to work me up quickly." She replied as he laughed, kissing her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: I've decided since I've been putting a lot of time into this story. I'm waiting until I have at least 30 reviews to post the next chapter. I've been updating everyday, at least 2 chapters and I can see a lot of people are reading it. Just throw me some reviews people. :)**

Rachel felt good, coming home from the gym after a good workout. She took a long shower and grabbed her phone when she got out. Happy had left two days ago on a run and she was horny. She sent Kozik a text seeing if he wanted to come over. He responded that she would have to come to him if she wanted to see him, and that he was about an hour and a half away. She knew he was worth the drive so she finished getting ready. Having her hair straightened and down, with volume to it to give it that extra touch. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and her clear lip gloss which made her lips shine. 'Now for my outfit...' She thought to herself as she looked through her closet.

Kozik was at the bar, one of his favorite places when he was in this town. It was very low key and he liked that. He had two ladies on opposite sides of him fighting for his attention. They were attractive and he knew they both would put out. He could get a threesome out of it. But he'd glance at his phone occasionally to see if he had a new text. He told Rachel what bar he was at but she never responded that she was actually going to show up. Koz wasn't one to wait around for a chick so he started thinking it would be a threesome night when she walked in.

There were only about ten people scattered throughout the bar but everyone looked when Rachel walked in. She had on a red spaghetti strap that showed off ample cleavage and hugged her curves perfectly. She paired that with a black mini-skirt and black peep toe boots. Seeing her toned legs on display, a teasing chance you might see her ass in her short skirt and her boobs got Koziks complete attention. He waved the girls off and they walked away as she walked up to him.

"Damn darling, you look hot as fuck." He said and grabbed the back of her head for a kiss, running his fingers through her sleek, shiny hair. He groaned when she pulled back from him.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked, glancing over at the two girls who were shooting her daggers now.

"Nah, I was just passing the time, didn't think you were going to show up." Koz replied and the bartender walked up, staring blatantly at her chest which was annoying Koz. "She'll have a long island ice tea." He answered for her coldly and the bartender got the hint and quickly went to make the drink. She looked at Koz confused, where was this jealousy coming from. He seemed to notice her pondering it. "Guys a perv, you're too sweet for him to treat you like the trash that normally come in here." He said with a smile as she sat down in the chair next to him, Koz pulling it closer to him.

"Is it weird if I told you how excited I was to get to see you tonight?" She asked him, playing with her fingers nervously. Koz thought for as hot and intelligent as this woman is, she clearly doesn't get how appealing she is. He liked that about her, that she wasn't a snotty prude but at the same time walked into the bar like she owned it.

"Not at all babe. If it makes you feel better I kept checking my phone to see if you replied that you were coming." And she gave him a huge bright smile. Koz didn't have anyone that he saw on the regular. She was the only one. He just would hook up with a woman if things played out that way. But with as strong as a physical connection as he has with Rachel, he knew she was worth more than just a one time thing.

They were enjoying their drinks and being flirty with each other. Koz would for the most part keep his hand on her thigh and caress it gently. Rachel would find herself kissing him every few minutes unable to not have that physical contact with him. "So what do you do, since you do all this traveling?" She asked him as he was staring down at her thigh. What he wouldn't do to have those legs wrapped around his back as he got to be inside her again. He glanced up at her, noticing she must have asked a question while he was having dirty thoughts about her. It was her own fault for dressing so provocatively and he was already semi-hard.

"What darling? I was distracted by your legs. Feels good rubbing my hands all over them. Soft and so smooth." He said and winked at her.

"I asked you what you do for a living, you do all this traveling and such..." She saw him hesitate for a moment, not sure how to answer that.

"I thought we are just a fling, now you want to know personal stuff about me?" He asked curiously. Truthfully, he didn't want to tell her what he did. She was a sweet girl and didn't want her to run out the door once she found out he was in a MC club. That's why he never wore his vest when he was going to see her. Why he was going to all this trouble for a girl who was taken, and he couldn't even fuck which was starting to irritate him, he didn't know.

"You're right, sorry. You just wanna get this moving then?" She felt stupid wanting to know more about him. After all, they knew they were just hooking up.

He saw her blush and felt bad. He squeezed her thigh to get her to look up at him. "No it's fine. I'm a consultant my business brings me in when we need to finish a deal with some hard-headed assholes. I'm good at getting them to see the bigger picture." He summed up, he wasn't telling the whole truth but he technically was a consultant. She didn't need to know about the darker things he had to do to these business partners if push came to shove. "What about you?" He asked taking a long drink of his beer.

"I work in an office, doing billing and dealing with insurance companies. Not nearly as exciting as your job sounds but it gets the bills paid." She went to stand up and he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He was worried she had changed her mind and was going to leave.

"I'm using the ladies room, I had a long drive and just drank two long islands Koz." She said and playfully shoved his shoulder. He watched her walk away and noticed all the guys were doing the same. The outfit she had on plus with the way she swayed her hips it was hard to look away. His dick was twitching he wondered if she knew the effect she had on him.

Rachel washed her hands and glanced in the mirror as she was cleaning them off with the paper towel. Her face was glowing a mixture of the alcohol and how much fun she was having with Koz. She went to open the door and Koz walked in, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. He hungrily devoured her mouth and it took a second for Rachel to respond. She grabbed the back of his head and held onto his hair. She loved being able to run her fingers through it. She was never a fan of blondes before, but go figure Koz would be the one to change her mind. She found him incredibly sexy and he got her wet fast, every time. He pulled back and was catching his breath but had to ask the question that was bugging him.

"Can I be inside you? I'll be good and wear a condom babe, I need it. I need to be inside you." He pushed his pelvis into her, his cock now starting to hurt by how hard it was.

Rachel was torn. Technically she couldn't have sex...but was Happy being good? She didn't know and if he wasn't, him and his brothers wouldn't say otherwise. But she knew she couldn't unless she had proof of him doing so. "I can't Koz, it's not part of the deal. I'm so sorry. If you want to go be with those girls, I understand." She felt him slowly bring her down to the ground, dreading that he was about to go after those two.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was it killing him to not be inside her? He had sex when he didn't see her with other women, plenty of others actually. But he wanted another night of that intense passion they had the night they met. No other woman had given him that. And he never had to ask or beg for a woman to have sex with him. Yet this one was turning him down and he still couldn't let go of her. "You can't blame a man for trying, come in here looking like your ready to be fucked and my dick was hard the moment you came in." He was leaned up against the wall, thinking.

Rach decided she had to do something to pull Koz back to her, remind him of why this was working between them. She moved over to him, pushing her breasts up firmly against him and rubbed him through his jeans. "You are hard Koz. Twitching in my hand, want me to make you feel better?" She asked him and before he could answer she unzipped his jeans, pulling his throbbing cock out. It was so hard the veins were showing. "Oh babe, I didn't realize it was this bad. Let me take care of you." She said and Koz just watched her, not able to turn her down. She got down on her knees and licked the tip which made Koz shapely inhale. Fuck the way his body reacted to her. She took more and more of him in her mouth sucking him gently and moving up and down on his cock gracefully. He groaned and grabbed her hair holding on to the pleasure she was giving his body. She moved to pumping his cock and licking anywhere on it she could and twisting her hand which he kept groaning he was having a hard time standing up during this. He grabbed the counter for support. She deep throated him, once, twice, three times before bobbing her head up and down taking him all in her mouth.

"Fuck...sooooo fucking...good." Koz said feeling like he was under trance when she had her mouth on his cock. She never had used teeth on him before and knowing how throbbing his dick was she decided to try just a little to see what he thought. She ran it up and down his shaft and sharply inhaled and held her hair tightly. He was about to cum. She started bobbing her head and using two of her fingers to pump the base she couldn't reach since he was about to explode. "FUCK RACHEL!" he yelled and groaned, she was sure the whole bar knew what they were up to. She swallowed it all, and it was a lot of cum. She rinsed her mouth out quickly and then Koz grabbed her for a passionate kiss.

"We should go back out there. We got away with that but someone is bound to come in here soon." She said and walked out. Koz fixed himself and walked out, seeing Rachel was looking down at her phone texting away quickly.

"Everything okay?" He asked her as she threw money down on the counter.

"I gotta go, my mans going to be back soon and I better be at home when he shows up." She said and Koz nodded his head. He got up and walked her out to her car and grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her, not wanting to be saying goodbye already but what choice did he have? She pulled back and looked apologetic.

"I never got to return the favor...so next time you better be able to not walk because of how out of it I'll have you." He said smiling at her, not wanting her to feel guilty. She gave him one last kiss before she took off and he walked back into the bar, seeing the two girls staring at him. He waved them over, figuring at least he could stick it in these two, he needed to get Rach out of his head.

"Hey ladies, ready to head to your place?" He put an arm over both of them as they were giddy and giggling taking him out the front door.

**AU: Okay, so remember, Chapter 10 won't be posted until I have at least 30 reviews. If you like this story, review and it will be one review closer to being updated. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: Okay so I wrote the next two chapters...and I got too excited to not share. I appreciate getting some reviews, I hope I will continue to otherwise I'll have to make myself take a break from writing. It really means a lot that people are getting into the story and it's starting to unravel now...hehehe... **

Happy and Rachel were laying in bed, enjoying a rare lazy day. She had convinced him last night to just stay in at her place...maybe while torturing him during a blowjob. She was cuddled up to him, her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. He had one hand resting above his head and the other around her, his hand on her ass. They were watching The Sopranos marathon since Happy had said he never saw it and it was one of Rachel's personal favorites. They surprisingly weren't using the day to have a lot of sex, it was more intimate and cuddle sessions. He had even gave her a back rub, which ended with an ass massage Happy clearly enjoyed himself doing it. She was enjoying no interruptions or phones ringing when there was a banging on her door. Happy jumped up and threw his jeans on grabbing his gun just in case. He answered the door and Tara came barging in balling her eyes out. Rachel walked out of the room in a robe looking confused and glanced at Happy to see the same expression on his face.

"What happened Tara?" Rachel asked as she walked up to her.

"Jax...i caught him fucking Ima that stupid porn slut in his room. Why would he do this to me?" She sat down on the couch and continued crying and Happy couldn't feel more awkward. He didn't want to just leave and look like a dick, even the Killer has some good in him.

Rachel looked over at Happy sensing him feeling uncomfortable. "Hap, why don't you go check out Jax and see whats going on..." She was saying, more or less to get him out of there. He nodded his head and threw his boots on as quickly as possible and left. Rachel sat down next to Tara and hugged her rubbing her back trying to console her. Tara filled her in on what she saw and Rachel cringed. That had been her fear of Happy doing it to her once he got bored. Tara had been with Jax for a lot longer and he got caught cheating not on a run. Rachel couldn't help but start worrying about if Happy had done it, thought about it, wanted to. Tara told her about how things had been slowly getting worse for them but she never thought it would come to this. They were high school sweethearts. Tara vented for awhile before she told Rachel she just needed to go home and rest, be alone. Rachel gave her one last hug goodbye before she left.

Happy came back shortly after, once he knew Tara had gone home. Rachel was just brushing her hair, having just taken a shower when he walked into the bathroom, leaning against the wall next to her. "Is she going to be okay?" Hap asked, she didn't know if he was just trying to be nice or genuinely cared.

"I don't know. I know I wouldn't be." She said and shot him a look, the undertone clear as day to Happy.

"I didn't fucking cheat on you." Hap said, his eyes going dark that she was moving the topic to being about them.

"I didn't say you did, I'm just saying I wouldn't be okay if you did. Have you wanted to?" She asked him more calmly, wanting to get inside of his head.

"Baby, I don't want to talk about this. Lets go watch some more Sopranos. I like it." He kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"C'mon Hap, I'm not going to make it a big discussion but I have a right to know. I'm your first serious woman you're seeing and that can be scary for me. You might one day just be over it. I want to know if you want to mess around with other girls if you could at the clubhouse, in town, not on a fucking run."

He rubbed his head as he contemplated on how to answer this. "No babe, when I'm not on a run it doesn't even cross my mind to want anyone but you. I mean it." He said it so serious and she smiled, so he knew he did something right. These talks always nerved the killer because he didn't want to fight with her or say something wrong, he just wasn't good at them yet. But obviously he was getting better.

She grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the bedroom. Back to The Sopranos it was.

Happy was having a beer with one of his best friends Kozik. They were out with the club checking out a strip club as a potential investment. Clean money is what they were trying to get more into. Happy hadn't seen Kozik in awhile and was glad to get the chance to catch up with him.

"So brother, which one of these broads you going to fuck tonight?" Kozik asked him, as Koz eyed a few potentials.

"None." Happy answered and took a drink of his beer. He had yet to tell Koz about Rachel, knew this talk was coming and hoped he would be supportive. Koz and him were known for running through women together.

"None? Why the fuck not? Some of them are pretty hot, be a good time by how flexible they are, just imagine spreading their legs opening and pounding the shit out of them." Koz said and Hap laughed.

"I've been seeing someone for awhile now. Kinda serious." Hap answered and Koz eyes about bulged out of his head.

"Seriously? Happy is seeing a woman, wow..." Koz couldn't even form words after that, he never saw Happy as being tied down to one woman.

"Yeah, she's really great. Not about club shit, she stays out of it and is my break from all the chaos. She's fucking beautiful too, I'm a lucky son of a bitch." Hap said and Koz slapped his back hard.

"Well good for you then, sounds like she's good for you. I met someone too...but its complicated."

"How?" Hap asked, as a busty blonde came over, giving them fresh beers. He just nodded his head at her.

"She's got a boyfriend and it was just supposed to be a one night stand. But now we hook up occasionally and I find myself craving her and just to be around her, even if my dick isn't in her mouth you know? She's smart as hell but grounded and smoking hot. God I'm rambling on like a little bitch." Koz said and grabbed his face feeling stupid.

"I would have given you shit before my girl came into the picture, but I know what you mean. Special ones don't come along that often, especially ones that catch our eye. Fight for her brother." Happy said and Koz's eyes lit up.

"You're right. Game on douchebag, whoever that stupid fuck is she's dating." The both shared a laugh and hit each others beers cheering, unaware that they were up against each other.

**Rachel's cell beeped and she glanced at it in her office. She was surprised to see a text from Kozik, normally she was the one to text him first when Happy was on a run. 'I need to talk to you. Can I stop over tonight?'**

She knew Happy was busy with 'club business' and he had said it would be a late night and he'd be crashing at the clubhouse. 'Yeah sure, you okay?' She responded and went back to working on billing for one of the patients.

A few minutes later her phone beeped again and she saw his response. 'Yeah, I just really need to talk to you about some stuff.'

She was confused as to what that was but told him she'd see him tonight. 'What the hell does he have to talk to me about?' She wondered.

She hadn't been home for more than ten minutes when there was a knock at her door. She answered it and Koz walked in and kissed her. He looked down at her to take in her appearance. She had her hair half up and it was curled at the ends. Just her typical eyeliner, mascara, and clear lip gloss was on her face and she had a gray pencil skirt on with a black blouse.

"Never seen you in your business attire before, you look gorgeous Rachel." He leaned down and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her lower waist and pulling her to him. She started to get lost in his kiss but remembered that Happy wasn't on a run and this wasn't technically allowed.

She pulled back and took a step back. "Koz, my boyfriend is still in town and I can't. You wanted to talk though?" She noticed he seemed to tense up but they walked over and sat down on the couch, a little bit of distance between them.

"Yeah I do want to talk to you. I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I want you. You and me together, ditch your boyfriend and lets be together. We go so good together darling." He said and her jaw dropped. She was not expecting this. She thought it was either he was ending their 'arrangement', had an STD, or had met someone. Clearly that someone was her.

"Koz, I don't know what to say..."

"Say lets do this. I know you feel more for me then just a hook up. I'll be very good to you babe. Let me prove it to you." He leaned in and kissed her putting both of his hands in her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Koz and Rach both pulled apart as they both knew who that voice belonged to. It was Happy who walked in the door and in on them kissing.


	10. Chapter 10

**AU: Happy finally finds out what's been going on. How's he going to take it? Review after you read, let me know your thoughts.**

"What the hell are you doing here Happy?" Koz asked, standing up.

"What the fuck am I doing here? What the fuck are you doing here with my woman?" He demanded and Rachel just sat back on the couch in shock, not knowing what to do. If this was anyone other then Kozik, he would be beating the shit out of them by now.

"No, she's the girl I was telling you about. I came to make her mine." Kozik replied and Happy glared over at Rachel.

"What the fuck is he talking about Rach? You been fucking around with him on me?" Happy asked her and she stood up, playing with her hands out of nervous habit.

"I-well you know the revenge sex...it was Kozik and when you were on runs. It was fair. I didn't know you two know each other. How do you two know each other? Kozik you do consulting with anyone in Charming? She asked and Happy's eyes were pitch black.

"You told her you were a fucking consultant? He's in the MC club Rach." Happy answered and took a step towards Rachel which Kozik got in front of her, which only pissed him off more that he was trying to protect his woman from him. Happy punched Kozik in the face but Kozik was quick and threw one back at him.

"STOP IT! STOP IT YOU TWO!" Rachel yelled, getting in between them. "I didn't fucking know, I'm so sorry to both of you. I can't stand to have you two fight. Please please don't." She said and she started to cry, covering her face. Kozik looked at her briefly, but Happy kept his glare on Kozik.

"We won't do this here, meet me at the ring. And you walk the fuck out with me, no staying back here with her." Happy said and Koz nodded his head, not wanting to make the situation worse.

"No, please don't do this you guys!" Rachel begged as she ran after them.

Kozik stopped and looked at her. "Rach, it has to be done. Just let us handle this out. This isn't your fault." Happy stood waiting on his bike, pissed that Kozik even gave another word to her. He was livid, but he wasn't going to destroy her place and have the cops called. He was going to deal with it at the clubhouse where it was safe to. Samro already had enough heat on them, he was smart enough to not add to it.

They both took off and met at the clubhouse. The other brothers around were confused why they both were getting off their bikes and heading to the ring. Happy looked like he was going to kill Kozik and these two never argued about anything. They started fighting and Happy got a few good shots in first, to the face, stomach, and chin. Kozik bounced back and went mostly for Happys face with a few hits to his kidney. These two were the top fighters for a reason, how quick they were and their stamina.

Gemma ran out seeing the commotion and no one knew what was going on. She dialed Rachels number and told her to get over right now.

By the time Rachel got there, both of them were quite bloody and bruises were forming everywhere but Happy wouldn't stop. Kozik only kept continuing to defend himself but the Killer had lost it. Finally, the brothers stepped in and pulled them apart. Rachel went back to her car, not standing to be there another minute when Happy came over to her.

"You wait up, I'll be coming over." Happy said, still upset but fighting always helped calm him down.

"No please don't, I never meant for this to happen."

"Well you should have thought of that before you kept fucking around with my brother. You can't have us both Rach." Happy said, and wiped some of his blood off with a towel.

"I don't want either of you guys." She slammed her door shut and took off home starting to cry again. She didn't know how things got so out of hand. What were the odds that these two knew each other and how didn't she figure that out? She felt like an idiot. 'This is why I didn't want things to get serious with a guy in a MC.' She thought to herself.

She got home and went straight for her medicine cabinet. She took quite a few Vicodin's and went to the fridge to grab a beer. She slammed it before grabbing another one and sitting down on her kitchen floor. She finished the second beer and just pulled the 12 pack out of the fridge so she wouldn't have to keep opening it and kept drinking. Numbing the pain that this was all her fault for being a slut and seeing two guys at the same time.

After Happy cleaned himself up, Kozik approached him at the bar to talk. Even though he was upset and wanted to kill him, he knew Kozik didn't purposely do it to him. He wouldn't.

"Hey brother, I just wanted to say sorry and I'm backing off. No contact with her anymore. I'm not telling anyone in the club, fuck them, its not their business. They don't need to know what happened between all of us. I can tell what you feel for her is deeper and she's your girl. Don't hold this shit against her." Kozik said and Happy took a shot at the bar, it was helping with the pain he was feeling from their fight earlier.

"Appreciate it." Hap replied and took the bottle of Jack to his room. He wasn't ready to be acting like everything was cool between them yet and he knew Kozik wasn't either. But at least he was respecting him and going to stay away from Rachel. Now Happy just had to see where her head was at in regards to him and her. He knew he freaked out but for him, he kept it pretty under control and that was saying something since it was his best friend and brother she was messing around with. He wasn't even considering them not staying together, but they had to redefine the rules and have a serious talk. He needed time to collect himself and poured a glass of Jack, thinking over what exactly needed to be done from here.

Happy knocked on Rachel's door later that evening. There was no answer and he turned the knob to realize she hadn't locked the door. He was assuming she was too upset to even think of that because Happy always got on her about making sure her home was locked. He walked inside and heard music playing and found Rachel sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by a few empty beer bottles, a 12 pack sitting out and a bottle of pills which luckily had almost the full amount in them.

She hadn't noticed him walk in she was ripping the beer label off thinking to herself. She glanced up to see Happy standing in her kitchen just observing her. He didn't look drunk, he was cleaned up but had all the bruises to remind of her of the situation she had got herself into. She wasn't going to be the first to say anything, she felt drained and guilty for coming between two best friends and apparently brothers. She looked down on people who would ruin friendships or homes, and now she was one of them.

Happy moved to sit down in front of her setting her beer off to the side and grabbed her face. She wondered if this was it, did he make up with Kozik and come here to kill her? From what little she knew the guys seemed superior to women and looked down at them. Was this the final straw for her?She had embarrassed him and Happy didn't seem like the type to put up with that. At all. Her eyes started to water when he gazed at her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Are you...are you going to kill me? Please just get it over with." She told him and he raised his eyebrows, shocked by that comment. Her pupils were dilated and she was fighting to hold back tears, Happy could tell how guilty she felt. Earlier he wouldn't let himself feel bad for her when she cried, he his rage had blocked it out to deal with Koz but now he just couldn't block it again. He came over here still upset and ready for her to get screamed at and make her feel awful. He figured it's the least she deserved since she fucked and continued doing whatever she did with Koz. Being here with her now and her already beating herself up about it, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just wanted to console her and make her feel better. He felt like a fucking pussy, but it hurt him to see her this way. He hated how she could change his mood and he really wanted to yell and scream at her until she was crying hysterically and curled up in a ball. He couldn't bring himself to do that though. He followed his heart and gently grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. She kept her arms gripped together, unsure of what to do.

"Look at me." He said softly but the firm undertone was there. She did as she was told and made eye contact with him. His eyes weren't a raging black color like she had expected. They actually looked soft and inviting. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes before. "Don't ever ask me again if I'm going to kill you. I couldn't, no matter what you did to me. You understand me?"

She nodded her head at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Happy. I'm really sorry." Her sincerity was clear in that statement and he sighed deeply. He knew in his heart she wasn't some whore who was trying to hurt him. She didn't realize who she was hooking up with but if it weren't a club member...well that person wouldn't be breathing by this point. She mixed up the club rules and he couldn't hold that against her because she stayed away from anything club related and showed up only to support him. His brain was telling him to be angry with her but his heart was telling him to let it go and forgive her.

"I know baby, me too. Lets go to bed, we will talk tomorrow okay?" He said to her and she nodded her head, as he pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. Happy was going to make sure they were crystal clear on the run rules and that she had to stay the fuck away from Koz. He would do anything to protect what is his, and she was part of that.

**AU: Thoughts? I know Happy came off soft in this, but you will see his dark side don't worry. He's going to take awhile to get through what happened. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AU: I'm really happy to read some great reviews about enjoying the story. It's really making me love writing it even more knowing that others are enjoying it too. I had originally just had the first part in this chapter...before a lovely guest review which asked me to go back to writing long chapters...Just so you know, it was my 3rd chapter I had posted today, and I had wanted to do the first part alone. But I wrote more and decided to combine it. Please keep in mind how often I update and there might be a short chapter every now and than. Thanks! Keep the reviews coming! :)**

Happy had got called early that morning for club stuff and had to take off. He wanted to be able to have the talk first but the club always came first. Rachel sighed in relief, having time alone to think clearly. She took a second look at herself in the mirror, she looked like shit. She took a long hot shower and decided the best thing was to keep herself busy. She decided to thoroughly clean her home from top to bottom. She was almost done with it when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't know what to think when she saw Koz on the other side of the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" He knew he shouldn't be there but he never got a chance to talk to Rachel and he couldn't leave town without doing so. She opened the door more to let him in and he was pacing back and forth for a moment then finally stopped.

"I wanted to say sorry for bringing all this drama into your life. You don't deserve it Rachel." He wasn't sure what he came over to say all he knew was that he had to talk to her.

"It's not your fault. I made my decisions and I don't regret them, I just wish I didn't interfere with you and Happys friendship. I feel awful about that." She looked over at him hating the fact that this couldn't go on anymore. She would be lying to herself if she didn't start to get some type of feelings towards him. He walked over and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"It's no one's fault. It's just one fucked up situation that ending up unraveling into what none of us expected. Happy and I will get past this. We just have to move on from it. No feeling guilty, you hear me?" She nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"Right...time to move on." And he understood what she was meaning, they were over. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I'd be lying if I didn't at least say I hoped things had played out differently, that it was just some guy off the street you were seeing instead of one of my brothers. I would have fought for you until you were mine." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I'm sure Happy is going to have a talk if he hasn't already about no contact with me, but if you ever need me Rach I'm a phone call away. Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Koz. You're amazing and I'm sad to have to let you go. Take care of yourself okay?" She said and rubbed her fingertips on his cheek softly. He sighed and kissed the top of head, hugging her tightly once more.

"I have to go before I do something to make this worse." Koz knew he had to leave no point in staying around knowing he couldn't be with her in any sense anymore. This was a hard good-bye for him to swallow. He walked out without looking back at her got on his bike and left town. He was ready to go fuck the shit out of some croweaters at home and try to move on.

Work was insane for that whole week.  
Rachel was stressed out, having the hospital completely filled to capacity and they were working as fast as they could to get patients out to allow new patients. She had piles of paperwork to where you couldn't even see her desk. She was rubbing her temples, sighing as she took a moment to have a breather. Her office door opened, she had been keeping it closed to keep distractions away so she could stay focused and she smiled slightly at Happy walking in.

"Hey baby." He walked over to her and she stood up wrapping her arms around him as he leaned down for a kiss. He barely got any time in with her this week between club shit and her working mass amounts of overtime they just had time to fuck and pass out when they did get to see each other at night. As they pulled apart, he saw how tired her eyes looked and rubbed her back. Even him coming in there were nurses and doctors running around you would have swore there was a shooting or zombies were invading the place. He had taken a break, pretty much telling Clay to fuck off, he had to go see his woman for a few minutes. Happy was all about the club, but he was working hard and others were slacking off and he wanted a break to hold his girl. Clay didn't of course put up a fight knowing how hard Happy had been helping and knowing he wouldn't be gone long. No one knew what was going on between Happy and Rachel, just that they were going through some shit together.

"Hap, I really should get back to work. I have a stack of files that have to be entered and sent out before this evening." She didn't try to pull away from him and Happy took that as a sign she was just too exhausted.

"Babe, your eyes need a break. Give me a few minutes and I'll leave and you can knock those out. I just want to hold you." He sat down in her chair pulling her down on his lap. She rested her head on his chest and had one arm around his back and the other holding his side. Happy rested one hand firmly on her ass and the other on her thigh. They sat in silence which felt like a long time which was about ten minutes, just hearing each other breathe. Rachel had her eyes closed, they were hurting from staring at a computer screen for hours on end she had to use Visine to give her relief. She was already on her third bottle of it. Her body was starting to feel relaxed in his arms and before she could dose off, he slapped her ass lightly.

"I gotta get back to the clubhouse. I'll see you tonight babe." He stood up and gave her one last kiss, holding onto her face with both of his hands.

As he opened the door to leave she spoke, "Thanks for stopping by Hap, I needed that." And he turned and smiled at her.

"Anytime babe." And he quietly shut the door behind him as she sat back down refreshed and ready to tackle some more paperwork.

She had decided to put in a full shift on Saturday which she normally didn't work just so when Monday came she wouldn't be swapped again. When she finally got home, having got all her work caught up. She started taking her clothes off when she got home and saw Happy walking out of the bathroom.

"Stop." He said firmly and she looked at him confused.

"Hap I'm tired and don't want to-" She had started to say before he walked up to her and closed her eyes. She was too tired to fight and let him lead her into what she knew was the bathroom. He pulled back his hand and her tub was filled with her favorite aromatherapy bubbles the scent starting to calm her just by breathing. He had candles lit around the tub too.

"Did I do good?" He asked, since she was just staring at it, not giving a reaction. Truthfully, he knew how she liked to take baths to relax and had heard Jax had done candles once for Tara and thought he would try it. He actually went to a candle shop, handed the lady cash, and asked the elderly lady to pick out candles for Rachel since he had no idea what to get.

She turned around with a grin on her face and she was tearing up, she was exhausted to the point she was getting emotional. "Oh Hap, it's perfect. Thank you." She gave him a hug and started to get undressed when he was doing the same thing. "What are you doing?" She asked him confused.

"I've had a long week too babe, thought I'd give a bath a shot." He said and smirked at her and she was pleased he, Happy, the Killer, was going to actually relax and take a bath with her. Laying in his arms, surrounded by bubbles and candlelight they just held each other tightly and let their bodies relax.

Rachel turned and looked into Happys eyes, although he looked tired he was gazing at her softly. She noticed how differently he was starting to look at her, and all the sweet gestures she thought she would never get from someone like him, he kept surprising her. "I love you Hap." She said and he got a huge grin on his face, the biggest and he actually was showing his teeth it was that big.

He squeezed her tightly, pushing a piece of hair that had fell in her face. "I love you too baby." And he pulled her in for a long kiss, pulling her body as close to him as he could.

**AU: Eeeekkkk! You like?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AU: Make sure you have read all of Chapter 14, I updated it and added a second part that is VERY important to read. Hope you enjoy and drop me a line and let me know what you think.**

The next morning, the two were snuggled up in bed. Getting to sleep in for a change they felt renewed and ready to take on the day. Which Happy was ready to have a talk about them. He had never been the one to start a talk about them, but given recent circumstances he knew he had to. Especially since he knew he was due to make a run this week and he would have a hard time concentrating if he thought she was going to hook up with Kozik.

"Babe, we need to go over our run rules. Make sure we both understand them, okay?" He rubbed her hip gently not knowing where to start. She was obviously waiting for him to lay out the rules before commenting. "For runs, I can get blowjobs, which you said was fine, but you can't get anything. You understand? That's how it works."

She glared at him and sat up, pushing his arms off her. "You get to have your cake and eat it too. I don't think so Happy. I get head too while you're gone." She challenged him, thinking it was completely ridiculous that he was the only one allowed to.

His eyes darkened as he grabbed her back and pulled her to him. "Fuck no, that's not how this works. The men can get it on a run, the women always remain faithful." He didn't understand why she wasn't getting how it's always been, how other couples have done it.

She got quiet for a moment before speaking. She was looking down and avoiding his eyes and Happy felt his stomach flip-flop at what she was probably going to say next. "I love you Happy, for who you are when you're with me, how good you make me feel physically and emotionally, not because of anything to do with the club. If you want to be with me, it's either we both get some, or neither of us do. I don't care what other people have or will do, this is about us and our relationship." She finished and looked up at him trying to gage his reaction. He had his poker face on with her and she sighed. Was he really going to end it? Would this be it because she wasn't willing to do what all the other women in the club have done in the past?

Happy rubbed his head, not expecting her response. He knew she was fierce and unlike all the others, had no association with the club it wasn't even a reason she was with him. He could leave tomorrow which she would love and she would still be with him. He couldn't make the agreement they both were allowed to get head, it would destroy Happy knowing she was being intimate with another man while he was away. He had to quickly block Kozik out of his head while he was contemplating it. Could he really go without blowjobs and be 100% faithful to her? Happy had been with a lot of women and no one could even compare to sexually how good she pleased him, not to mention actually having her as his woman. His rock to come home to and all the chaos of club life was left at the door.

"Okay babe, neither of us will be getting any while I'm on runs. Just you and me babe. Can you work with that?" He said and gave her a smile, assuring her he was serious.

She was not expecting that response from him. Happy, who was arguably the biggest ladies man in the club was going to be completely hers. "Really Hap? You promise you can do this? Please don't just lie and say you will when you won't." She was afraid maybe he would start good, but after awhile it would be too much and he would secretly have all the fun he wanted while he was gone.

"No Rach, you have my word. As long as you can handle me all to yourself, think you can?" He started rubbing up her thigh and nibbling on her ear, and she leaned into his touch.

"I know I can." She said firmly and got on top of him kissing him. "And I'll start by proving it right now."

The clubhouse was hectic with the men getting ready for their run. The ones with a woman were trying to get a last taste in of each other before they had to take off. Rachel was fixing her hair in Happys bathroom when he walked up behind her in just his jeans and wrapped his arms around her.

"You gonna miss me?" He asked her as he held her close. This was new territory for him to stay away from any woman that wasn't his. No more just grabbing a random girl and pushing her down on his cock. He was going to be strictly business and come home horny as hell needing Rachel.

She turned around in his arms facing him. She was pretty sore after they went a few rounds last night, and then today. "Yes, I always miss you. At least now I won't have those thoughts of what you're doing. I trust you Happy." She leaned up and kissed him gently.

As they pulled back, he gripped her tightly and thought for a moment before speaking. "No Koz, I don't wanna find out you two are even talking while I'm gone. I need you to stay away from him in general. Can you promise me that?" He knew Koz said he would stay away but he needed to hear the same from her to ease his worry.

"Of course Hap. I wouldn't do that to you." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long hug, Happy taking a deep breath after her saying that.

They walked out with Happy holding his bag to his bike. Everyone else was coming out and saying their final goodbyes. They both hated this part, not knowing when he would be back home made it worse. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly, squeezing her ass and pulling her tight against him. He whispered to her, "I love you." and he kissed her ear and neck softly.

She melted when he said it because it was a huge step for both of them. She smiled brightly at him, grabbing his face with both hands and looking into his eyes. "I love you too, be safe out there." She kissed him again, not wanting to let go but they always made their goodbyes quick. No point in dragging them out, Rachel knew she would cry otherwise.

He squeezed her ass one more time. "Be ready for me when I get home, its going to be something completely new for both of us. Make sure you're ready for that." He winked at her, before getting on his bike. She backed up as he put his helmet on and got ready and Gemma was next to her, wrapping her arm around her as they watched the men take off.

'I better do lots of yoga while he's gone.' She thought to herself. She had no idea what it was going to be like when he got home, but she was already getting wet in anticipation for it.

**AU: Thoughts? Send me a review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AU: I have been getting a lot of great reviews and messages and I sincerely thank you for that. If there is anything you want to see happen, please drop me a line. Right now I'm drawing a blank otherwise this chapter would have been longer. Enjoy!**

Rachel had just got home from work, grabbing a water when she had a knock on her door. Gemma was there and Rachel didn't even know she knew where she lived. Of course, with Gemma being the nosy type she would figure it out.

"Hey Gem, c'mon in." She let her in, not sure as to what she owed the pleasure of this visit. Tara had in the past told her many stories of Gemma coming in between Jax and Tara. There is no way Rachel would stand for that, she wasn't family and she could give a shit about the club. Gemma didn't scare her and she thought that was part of how they have managed to get along. She was never threatening to try and take over the club or get in the way of club decisions.

"Hey darling, I just figured you would be bored with our men gone, maybe we could do a gals night? I brought some wine and figured we could get to know each other better." Gemma said and Rachel raised her eyebrow, she was still very much on guard when it came to her. Gemma noticed the look and put her hands up in the air, as if she were backing away. "I just need to get to know who Happy is getting serious with. We are a family in this MC club and I want you to feel like you can talk to me." Gemma set the bag down with the few bottles of wine in it.

"Gemma that is very sweet of you but I don't want drama. I hear plenty of what you add to the table and I have no interest in you trying to get into my head." She watched as Gemma crossed her arms, she knew she was getting annoyed but she wouldn't show it.

Gemma sighed and thought to herself, 'guess plan for option 2.' She pulled a container out and opened it, taking one out and setting it down on the kitchen counter. Pulling a lighter out of her purse she lit the joint. "You smoke right?" Rachel smiled, deciding to give in. Hap was gone and it would be a good way to unwind. What harm could having one joint with her do?

Hours later, Gemma and Rachel were laughing up a storm on her back porch. "So needless to say, that croweater never came back around. Guys had to drop her off at a salon to get her hair fixed. She told the stylist she was by a fire and fell, stupid bitch." Gemma finished and took a sip of wine. She was really enjoying spending time with Rachel, but she was still trying to figure her out. Didn't understand why she didn't want to be a little bit involved with the club, with how strong and intelligent she was, Rachel could be an asset. Gemma knew Tara had already warned Rachel of her and she had to try and get her trust...and with Tara keeping to herself this was the perfect opportunity for Gem to step in.

"Damn Gem, remind me never to blow your man. Ahahaha." Rachel had to admit to herself that she was having a great time with Gem. Her parents traveled so she didn't see them often. Gemma gave off a strong motherly vibe. They had started with the joint but then added wine into the mix which was getting Rachel to loosen up.

Gemma eyed her as Rachel stared off into the distance. Now was her chance. "So everything good between you and Happy?"

"Yeah, we are doing good on, really good." She had the biggest smile on her face as she said it, and Gemma could see her face lit up. "I love him Gemma."

Gemma's tried to hide her shock as Rachel giggled, the combination of wine and weed having its effect on her. Gemma didn't think they were at the love stage yet and was surprised to see them last this long. She had figured once Happy got his fill of her he would dump her and be back to his usual playboy self. She saw the way he watched her and how sweet he would treat her even at the clubhouse. Gemma had always thought if Hap got serious with a girl he would still maintain his quiet, unattached and observant self. "You thinking about getting inked and becoming his old lady?" Gem knew if she did she would have to be more involved with the club. Gem needed another strong woman in there to get the others to set up.

"I don't know, we haven't had that talk yet. I wouldn't ink myself unless I knew I would end up with Happy for the rest of my life. There would have to be no doubt in my mind. But he surprises me, so you never know." Rachel smiled at Gemma.

"Why don't you come over this Sunday for family dinner. I know you don't come around often, but it won't be at the clubhouse, it will be at my house. I expect you to bring a dish. Be there at 7."

"I am not sure-" Rach had started to say when she turned and realized Gemma wasn't there. She walked inside and saw her purse was gone. 'Sneaky bitch!' She thought to herself as she now had to attend. It would be the first time she stepped foot in Gemma's house.

The day of Gemma's dinner Rachel had decided to make a chef salad along with chicken alfredo, she knew the guys were huge fans of pasta. She arrived at Gemma's noticing that most of the guys were already there, their motorcycles being a clear indicator. She walked in the kitchen and set down her two containers of food and saw Gemma barking orders at girls she didn't recognize. When Gemma saw her, she had a smile on her face and came into the kitchen.

"Hey, glad you decided to show up." Gemma glanced over at the two dishes she brought with approval. "C'mon, help me put the finishing touches together." Gemma was moving around in a hurry, grabbing items from the fridge and such as if she could do it blindly. Rachel didn't doubt that she probably could.

As Rachel was slicing a red pepper up, she glanced around to see who was all there. She knew most of the guys had gone on the run. She saw Juice, Chibs, and Half-Sack talking with ladies who were supposed to be busy setting the table. Rachel winced as she heard Gemma yell at them to get back to work. She saw another one of those girls perched up against a wall with a guy leaning forward, his arm on the wall. She noticed right away from those blonde locks it was Kozik. 'Damnit.' She thought to herself, the one time she shows up at Gemma's and he's here. She notices the woman, well Rachel wouldn't even call her that with how slutty she was dressed. She had a pair of short shorts, that showed off her ass cheeks and a tank top that stopped a few inches about her belly button, her breasts looking like there were about to pop out at any given moment. Her bleached blonde hair and a few pounds of makeup on top of that. 'How can he like that?' She wondered to herself.

"Oh shit, you okay?! Let me get you a towel." Gemma rushed to the other side of the room, Rachel finally glanced to see why Gemma was so concerned. Apparently while Rachel was watching them, she cut herself and her finger was bleeding fast. Gemma was back at her side applying pressure to it while barking at one of the ladies to grab the first aid kit.

Koz glanced back to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Rachel standing in the kitchen with Gemma hovering over her, as she was just nodding her head at whatever Gemma said. He saw one of the porn slut walk by with a first aid kit saying to the girl he was in front of, 'all the stupid bitch did was cut herself and Gemma is all going crazy' but of course that didn't stop her from rushing in with the kit. Koz walked into the kitchen to check on her, he hadn't even known she showed up.

"Oh Koz, I need you to take Rachel into the other room, fix her up please. I can't finish getting dinner ready with her bleeding everywhere." She said and pushed Rachel gently forward

Koz noticed she seemed uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to piss off the Queen and not do what she asked. He grabbed the kit and walked into the living room, which most of the guys had moved downstairs to watch some fight on tv. She sat down in a chair and he sat in front of her on the ottoman, opening the kit and getting out what he needed. They never had awkward silence before but given that they weren't supposed to be speaking neither knew how to act.

Koz in a quick move took off the towel and wiped it clean putting the disinfectant on her finger. He saw her wince in pain and not even thinking leaned over and kissed her knuckle. He quickly pulled back and she sighed to herself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...shouldn't have done it."

"It's okay, we have to adjust to how things are now."

"I didn't think you would be here. I've never seen you at Gem's before." Koz found it odd she was starting to hang out with the Queen. But knowing Gem, she had a hidden agenda.

"Yeah well she stopped over the other night, got me stoned, and said for me to be here and was gone before I could tell her no."

Koz and her shared a laugh about that. "Yeah, that sounds like Gemma alright." He had finished fixing her up and the girl he had been talking to walked up. "You done? I've missed you." She said seductively as she ran her hand down his chest. He had his cut on with a white tee shirt. "Yeah, I think we got some time to kill before dinner." He replied and wrapped an arm around her, taking her down the hall, the girl giggling as they went.

Rachel shook her head to herself, she wasn't used to him walking away especially with another woman but she knew it was for the best. The less time they get stuck alone the better. She went back in the kitchen to see if Gemma needed any help.

Dinner was amazing, with as many entrees and side dishes as they had, in typical Gemma fashion, everything tasted superb. Rachel did feel better not having to see the whore be all over Koz, those girls weren't allowed to eat at the table. When dinner was called he came back out looking very relaxed and Rachel had a few ideas of what transpired back there. It just felt odd that it wasn't her pleasing him. 'Big picture.' She reminded herself, of her and Happy and how well things are going. She couldn't deny it was refreshing to see them all act like a family giving each other shit and walking down memory lane. It made her miss her family terribly. And Happy. She really wished he would have been there, knew he would have made her feel more of a part of this.

After dinner, she had gone outside to sip on her wine. Gemma had the girls doing clean-up and supervising over them to make sure it was to her standard. She had a feeling she wasn't alone and turned and saw Koz standing nearby, drinking a beer and watching her.

She shot him a glare. "Can you leave me alone please? Fuck, I can't have any time when you're around to be left alone?" She said exasperated.

He smirked and moved closer to her. "Why so upset? Wouldn't want you to go and cut yourself again. Tell me Rach, how did that happen? Not paying attention and looking elsewhere?"

She shoved his arm harshly. "Fuck you, I'm sick of you being around like some lost puppy. Go and be with anyone you want but stop checking up on me to make sure I'm okay. You're fucking annoying as hell, we were just a fuck. I wouldn't have even chose you Koz. Get over yourself." She was getting out all this pent anger, being in this situation, having to see him with a girl all over him, she had to just get it all out.

He stepped back when she said that last part, not expecting her to be the type to use those words to hurt him. His smirk immediately dropped and he walked back inside. It made part of her feel awful but the other part good because she wanted to hurt him so he'd leave her alone. She wanted this to work with Happy and it would be difficult with Koz being near her when Happys gone.

Gemma walked out with a glass of wine. "I swear those stupid bitches only know how to fuck and blow, making them wash the plates and shit twice before they toss them in the dishwasher just for the hell of it." She sighed, taking a long drink of her wine.

"Thanks for the invite Gemma, but I'm feeling tired and I'm stuffed I just want to go home and take a nap. Have a good night." She walked in the side door, careful to hopefully avoid Koz, dropping the wine glass off and grabbing her purse and booking it out of there.

Getting home and feeling tired she laid down in the bath. Putting on some relaxing music and lighting extra candles Happy had bought for her. Her phone rang and she picked it up without checking who it was.

"Hey baby, I miss you." His raspy voice said on the other line.

She sighed loudly. "I miss you too. So much Hap."

"What are you doing"

"Taking a bath. I have some of those candles you bought me on. I wish you were here with me."

"Oh yeah, what would you be doing if I were?" Happy asked as he leaned back in his bed. He needed to rub one out talking to his woman. The last few nights he had done it and pictured all the naughty things he would be doing to her if she was there. To say he was getting frustrated was an understatement. Happy was never used to keeping it in his pants, using whatever girl happened to be around to relieve him. He'd only got himself off in the shower sometimes, but otherwise always used a girl. This was a huge change for him. But hearing her voice on the line, reminded him why he was doing all this. 'Just a few more days of torture.' He reminded himself as she started moaning in his ear, getting herself off in the process.


	14. Chapter 14

**AU: Hope you like, trying to make the chapters longer so bear with me. PLEASE send me any ideas for chapters, I'm not coming up with much material for the next few. Thanks!**

Rachel was excited beyond belief. Tonight Happy would be back and she would be in his arms again. She cleaned her place up really good, not that she didn't always keep it clean but she knew Happy was a bit more of a neat freak than her and wanted to do something nice for him. She was trying to stay busy and kill time and did a nice long yoga session that made her feel relaxed and calmed down. She hopped in the shower and was washing herself about to get out when her shower door opened. She turned and screamed, she'd never had an attempt at someone breaking in and this person came in when she was naked. Her fear was short lived however, once she realized it was Happy and he had a slight grin on his face. He was naked and got into the shower, hugging her closely. She kissed him and pulled back and saw how dark his eyes were. She knew he had to be dying for a blowjob and without him having to ask, she got down on her knees.

She decided it was best to not piss him off by teasing and immediately put his cock in her mouth, sucking and bobbing as fast as she could. She grabbed his balls and started playing with them as he fell back against the shower and groaned low and slow. She was trying to deep throat him as much as possible, to the point her eyes were starting to water. Happy had such a huge and thick cock a great combination but sometimes made things difficult. "Fuck Rach, can't...hold back." He grabbed her hair and groaned the loudest she'd ever heard him as she took it all and swallowed. She stood up and he was still breathing heavy but the look in his eyes hadn't changed. He hadn't had his fill yet.

He picked her up and threw her against the side of the shower and she shrieked as how cold it felt. His cock was already hard again and he slipped two fingers in her, hearing her moan. He was finger fucking her fast and she was close to orgasm. She gripped his shoulders roughly and dug her nails in. "Hap, I'm gonna-" She started to say as he pulled his fingers out. She looked at him to give her a glare but he was focused on moving his dick into her entrance. He slammed into her, both of them moaning at the pleasure they were finally given. He was pumping his hips into her hard and she was just trying to hold on, having her arms around his neck. She was admiring his concentration and thought it was hot how into this he was. He wasn't doing any talking which he usually did, he was just focusing on the task at hand. She started to shake and grabbed his face to kiss him as her walls clenched down on him. He started groaning and picking up his speed before he exploded his juices inside of her.

He gently set her down as he had his own body wash there that he grabbed and started cleaning himself. Rach quick rinsed off and got out, letting Happy finish. She was brushing her hair when he got out and he turned her around and kissed her hungrily. He was kissing her with a strong force that she was trying to keep up with but he was dominating her mouth. He groaned, yanked her towel off, and picked her up, setting her on the bathroom counter. He had her close on the edge and started biting on her neck. Just as she was about to tell him to quit, he without warning slammed his cock inside of her. "Fuck Hap!" She didn't think they were going to already be going for another round but Happy must have thought otherwise. She was trying to kiss him sweetly and slow, but with how hard he was fucking her, and holding onto her hips he wouldn't allow it. She tried to rub his back gently, get him to calm down but again he was extremely focused. She gave up on being nice and scratched her nails roughly up and down him back which made him groan. She did it again and again and again until finally they both came together.

She glanced at him while he had his forehead resting against hers, his heartbeat going insanely fast after their three sessions. "You gonna give me a break here or we going a 4th round?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, this time his eyes were lightened and inviting. He pulled his head and grabbed her hips to help her down from the counter. "You get a short break. Hope you don't have any plans today. You're mine." He said, looking at her possessively. She nodded her head at him and he gave her another kiss, this time it was gentle before he finished cleaning up.

She grabbed a bottle of water and a beer for Happy as they sat down on the couch. "Hap, I want to talk to you about something, but you have to promise to not over react okay? I want to be honest, and have a honest relationship where we can talk about anything we need to with each other." She saw his eyes darken, expecting something bad. She was waiting for him to agree but he wasn't saying anything. "Hap?"

"Not promising shit when I don't know what you're talking about." He said stubbornly.

She sighed but decided to continue. "Gemma came over the other night, trying to make friends or some shit. Invited me to Sunday dinner. I went and didn't realize Koz would be there..." She paused and saw the anger forming in his eyes. "I was cutting vegetables and got cut, Gemma made Koz patch it up. Nothing happened, he walked around right away with one of the porn stars. But later I kinda lashed out at him and told him I wouldn't have chose him anyways and was mean. I just didn't want you to find out from someone else." She was nervous, Happy had said to both of them not to talk and both disobeyed his rules.

"Fucking hell Rachel. I ask you to do one fucking thing and you can't do that? And while you were sitting chatting it up with Koz I'm out there denying bitches the chance to suck my dick?" He was pacing back and forth now in front of her, unable to sit still.

"Hap, nothing happened between us. I didn't know what to do, Gemma had invited me, was I supposed to leave when I saw him? I couldn't be rude to her, she was sweet when we hung out and I'm trying to find my place in the MC club." She stood up and went to grab his arms and he backed away from her, glaring at her.

"Your place isn't to be fucking hanging with Koz, who you were fucking behind my back." He grabbed his shoes and quickly started putting them on.

"This is bullshit, I'm trying to be honest. Koz and I didn't plan to see each other at Gems. What the fuck you want me to do? Ignore the whole MC club? Tell me what I'm supposed to do and I'll do it Hap. I was trying to play nice with Gemma for you." He glanced at her grabbing her hair, seeing how stressed out she was.

"I need some air. Be back later." Happy said and slammed the door on his way out. He needed to go for a ride to clear his head. He couldn't believe the first time he's gone after their talk, Koz and her hang out. The more and more he started thinking about it he didn't know what to do. Either she ignored the whole MC unless he was around, or she was more involved even when he wasn't there and would see Kozik. That scared him. He knew they both had some type of feelings for each other, he wasn't stupid. He also knew by being a jackass about this all, when she had been honest with him could pull her away from him and thats the last thing he wanted.

He got back to her place, finding her in bed fast asleep. He quietly got out of his clothes and into bed with his woman. He got right next to her body and started kissing her neck and she started to wake up when he started sucking and biting down hard. She didn't fight him this time on it, knew he needed to mark her after feeling beaten by the news she gave him. When he had done it to his liking, he pulled back to admire it for a moment. He kissed across her jawbone and down her neck spending time massaging and nibbling at her breasts. His cock accidently went in her and she was wet and he was rock hard so he just went with it. He thrusted gently, holding the back of her head and kissing her lovingly.

"Fuck, I missed this, being inside you babe." He groaned as she arched her back and it hit even deeper inside her.

"Me too Happy, I wish I could keep you in me forever."

He grabbed a chunk of her hair as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Fuck" he muttered, this woman had the power to make him lose himself and sometimes he hated that. Especially when he wanted to be mad at her for disobeying his orders. But right now, it felt so right and good. She was thrusting up to meet him and he groaned again. "Not gonna make it." He groaned with each pump as he spilled his fluids inside her, falling down on top of her as they came together.

She hugged him tightly, missing his smell and arrogance, even when it drove her nuts. But she wanted him to trust her too, she figured that might take some time since the wound was still fresh. She kissed his chest a few times before he rolled over next to her.

"I'm glad you told me what happened. We are going to have to figure out how to deal with this, for now, if I'm on a run in the next few months, stay away or leave if you see Koz there. I need time on this Rach." She nodded her head in agreement as both of them were fighting to keep their eyes open.

"I love you Happy, I'd do anything for you." She cuddled onto his chest and wrapped a leg over him and he held her ass and put a hand above his head.

"I love you too baby, I'm always gonna be extremely protective of you." He yawned and they both relaxed into each other arms, happy to be back with one another.

**AU: Review please and give me some ideas for what YOU want to see happen in upcoming chapters! I'm at a complete blank :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AU: This chapter I am posting and dedicating to the guest review who gave me the idea of bringing Rachel's parents into the mix. Thank you so much for that and another good idea! I'm encouraging all my readers to send me ideas please because I can't even think of any right now, but I want to continue writing. Once I get an idea, it just kinda flows like this chapter. Please and thank you. **

Driving down her street after work, Rachel was shocked at what she saw. A brand new Range Rover was sitting in her driveway meaning her parents were there. They never said they were coming by for a visit, normally she knows quite a bit in advance. She pulls up and sees them getting out of their car.

"Mom, Dad, hey what a surprise!" She said as her father got to her first to hug her then her mother.

"Well we were going to call you, but figured it would be more fun to just drop in on you." Her mother said and laughed.

"I said we should call first, but you know your mother." Her father spoke, as his wife lightly slapped his arm.

"How long are you guys here for?" Rachel was excited, she had been missing them a lot lately and didn't get the chance to talk much to them, besides emails during the week. All of which she hadn't filled them in on Happy. She had said she was seeing someone, but that was it.

"Just for a few hours hun, we have to get going afterwards to catch a flight. Going to finally take that trip to Hawaii."

"Oh okay." Rachel said disappointed. She couldn't believe they only were stopping by for that short of time, she hadn't seen them in almost a year and a half.

Rachel could hear a roar of a motorcycle and than she remembered. Happy was meeting her and they were going to do dinner, which they have tried a few times but always ended up getting delivery and fucking each other senseless instead. She could see her parents disgusted faces hearing the motorcycle getting closer.

"Honey, you safe in this neighborhood with those low life motorcycle people around?" Her mother asked cringing.

Before she could even respond, Happy pulled in the driveway and got off his bike, looking at her confused. He walked over on guard, typical Happy.

"Do you know this man Rachel?" Her father asked.

"Uhhhh, Mom, Dad, why don't you guys go inside and have a drink? I'll be right in." She said, waving them off and they watched her for a moment before going inside.

"That's your parents?" Happy asked as she nodded her head. He leaned down and kissed her gently, grabbing her ass tightly as he pulled back. "Not gonna introduce me to them?"

"I-well Hap, why don't you head over to the clubhouse for a few hours. I don't want to scare you off making you meet the parents, I didn't know they were coming and they are only here for a few hours. Go have some fun." She was honestly scared to have him around, the way her family would treat him wouldn't be the best and she didn't know if Happy could be civil to them getting that treatment.

"I want to meet them." He said and took her hand, pulling her towards her door. He knew she figured he wouldn't want to, that it was a step he wasn't ready to take. But from what little he knew about her family was that they weren't around much and he didn't know when the next chance would be.

They got inside and saw her parents sitting at her kitchen counter on the bar stools sipping their cocktails. They look surprised to see 'the motorcycle guy' in her home. "Mom and Dad, this is Happy...my boyfriend."

The reaction she got was one she was not hoping for. Her parents started laughing hysterically and she stole at glance at Happy and saw him glaring, not finding what the saw so amusing.

"Oh sweetie, that was a good joke. Really. Now you can run along Mr. Biker, we would like to spend some time with our daughter. Now who is this guy you have been telling us about you're seeing?"

"Me." Happy said in his raspy voice and it was the first time they heard him speak. "There a problem with that?" Both of her parents jaws about hit the floor, realizing this wasn't a joke. She was really seeing this guy.

"Sorry...we've just met other men who she's dated and they are well dressed educated business men. Decided to switch it up and go for a dirty biker huh? Doing some experimenting?" Her mother questioned.

"I can't believe this. Really Rachel? Tell me this is some silly fling that you are going to end and get serious." Her father said disapprovingly.

She noticed Happy was watching her closely, waiting for her response. "No Dad, this is serious, can we just forget everything that happened and start over?"

"This is absolutely absurd. Roger (Rachel's father), lets get out of here. Contact us when you've come to your senses Rachel." Her mother said and her father took her arm and they walked out.

"I'm sorry Hap, I wouldn't have made you go through this. I was hoping they could be adults about it." She sighed and he quickly moved to her to hold her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's okay babe, what matters to me is you told them the truth and that we are serious. Made me proud of you." He smiled at her and leaned down for a gentle kiss. He could tell a part of her was lost when that door shut. He knew how much she wished she had a close family. It made him realize if he trusted her and let her get close to the club, it would help give her a sense of belonging that she had always craved. He wanted her to feel loved and by what he just saw, that was something she was lacking from her family.

He carried her into the bedroom, wanting to take her mind off everything that just transpired. Setting her down in front of the bed, he took off her skirt and blouse. Kissing her softly he snapped her bra off with one of his hands, while the other stayed firmly on her lower back. He started to pull her panties down as she helped shimmy to get out of them. Taking his thumb he licked and gave Rachel an innocent grin, he slowly started rubbing it near her clit and she had her arms around his waist for support and kissed him again. He was going anywhere but where she wanted him to be and he got her for the first time to whine. He pulled back from the kiss.

"What do you want babe?" It was a turn on in general to make women beg for Hap, but there was something extra special about having his actual woman beg for him. Like she was going to die unless she had him inside her. He liked and needed that feeling from her of how badly he was needed.

She moved his thumb to her clit, circling it for him before he moved her hand back. "No baby, my job not yours." He didn't want her assisting, he just wanted her to say what she wanted. Clearly she was onto him or she was too damn horny and was trying to move things along. He decided to stop teasing her for a moment and give her what she wanted. Circling and lightly pinching he started a delicious rhythm. He moved her down on the bed and got down on his knees inserting one finger and moving it slowly in and out of her. She was soaking wet and he was loving every second of this.

"Damnit Happy, quit teasing me or I'm going to get you back even worse!" Rachel warned and Happy looked at her to see her sitting up with her elbows supporting her and shooting him an impatient glare. He thought she looked so beautiful and she was all his. His girl was threatening the Killer himself. And he really didn't want her to tease him bad, the normal teasing for him was enough to make him go over the edge.

He slid another finger in, keeping the stroking slow but deliberate. He used his other hand to rub on her clit and lick and blow on it. He could feel the muscles in her thighs tightening up and he had to taste her. He quickly pulled her fingers out and stuck his tongue as deep as he could inside her to hear her moan in pleasure. Hap lost himself in going slowly never did he go down on girls, but he knew how to please a woman. He was not wanting to stop pulling her hips closer so his tongue could go just a little deeper. Him rolling his tongue inside her was driving her crazy. "Ohhhhh fuckkkk Happy!" She shrieked as he could taste her juices flowing.

"Mmmmmmmm." He mumbled as he was drinking her up and it vibrated and made her fall back, panting like she was an animal in heat.

"I'm gonna grab a smoke because that was fucking amazing, I love eating you out baby. And then be ready, because I'm gonna do it again when I get back."

"So I take it dinner tonight is Rachel's-All-you-can-eat-buffet?" She said quietly, still reeling in her intense orgasm.

"Yeah baby, that's all I want to eat tonight." He said it as he looked hungrily at her squeezing her thigh, before walking outside to smoke a cig.

**AU: Any story plots/twists/etc you'd like to see? Drop me a line and I'll see what I can do. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AU: Thank you, thank you, thank you, to the readers who have reviewed and gave me some great ideas for plots to put in my story. I really appreciate it and please keep them coming if you think of anything you'd enjoy reading. It makes me so happy! Enjoy!**

Shit had got crazy for SAMCRO. It was now to a point where they had to have a lockdown. Once Happy knew Rachel would be leaving work, he wanted to meet her there and explain, hoping she wouldn't fight him on this. There was no way he wouldn't take her back to the clubhouse, even if he had to while she was kicking and screaming. He was going to make sure his woman was safe.

He always worried a bit to himself that one of their enemies would find about about the clubs assassin having a woman and use that as bait or kill her to get a point across. He had a few nightmares about it, but would just pull Rachel closer in bed and listen to her breathing to soothe him back to sleep.

Just as he pulled up, Rachel was walking out to her car looking at him perplexed. She walked up to him and he pulled her in tightly for a kiss. She was excited to hopefully have a good weekend with him, both having been busy and Hap only came over late at night, club stuff had been hectic this week for him. She leaned up to kiss him again and held onto his cut when he denied her a kiss and squeezed her tightly instead.

"Babe, I need you to focus right now. We need to get to the clubhouse, going on lockdown which means you have to be there until we get the clear everything is okay." He hoped she would just agree and not argue this. Hap wouldn't show it, but he wouldn't feel settled until she was there and safe. He couldn't even think of the thought of something happening to her without the Killer side in him coming out and he didn't want to scare her.

Rachel knew this must be a big deal, since she had been with Happy they had never had a lockdown situation and it scared her. She tried not to show it but Happy could read her like the back of his hand. He grabbed her face gently and tilted it up so she was looking at him. "I'm gonna keep you safe Rachel." His raspy voice full of determination.

She nodded her head, knowing whatever he said to do in this situation was the best choice. She felt safe with him and knew he wouldn't drag her to the clubhouse over something minor. "Okay, drive to the clubhouse. No stopping, I'll be right behind you. I already went to your place earlier and grabbed some of your stuff you will need."

"Did you get me actual clothes Hap, or just what you want me to wear laying around in your bed?" She tried to make light of the situation and saw a brief smile on his face. He cupped her face and kissed her roughly before slapping her ass as he walked away.

"No stopping!" He yelled to her as he got on his bike.

Once they had got to the clubhouse, Rachel went to unpack and saw Happy had already done that. He hung up some of her stuff and put other things in drawers. She glanced at him confused and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't like a mess, had time to kill."

She raised her eyebrows at the double meaning of the last part before he pulled her down in his lap. His face was serious so she decided it wasn't the time to make a clever comeback as he ran his fingers through her hair. Minutes had passed before he finally spoke. "Means a lot you just came without questions babe. You're gonna make a great old lady someday." He looked at her and saw the stunned look on her face and he genuinely smiled at her. "You know I'm gonna ask you to be my old lady one of these days right?"

She didn't know how to respond to this revelation. They had never had a conversation about her being his old lady. "I don't know. Maybe?" She answered timidly. She still had doubts of when/if he would get sick of being in a relationship and go back to being a bachelor.

Happy sighed as he realized she wasn't on the same page as him yet. He leaned his head against her forehead, gazing into her eyes. "I'm gonna prove I'm worth it babe. You're gonna be my old lady soon." He smiled confidently at her and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

There was a soft knock on his door and Rachel silently was thankful for whoever was on the other side of the door. She wasn't ready to talk about this whole old lady thing. She stood up and Happy answered the door, seeing Tara standing behind it.

"Can I talk to you Rach?" Tara looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess, it made Rachel realize she hadn't talked much to Tara since the whole situation with Jax and Ima happened. Tara had closed herself off and Rachel gave her the space she needed to get through it. She knew if Tara needed her, she would reach out.

"Yeah sure." Rachel walked out and Tara took her into Jax's room. She could see the level of disgust in Tara's eyes.

"This is where he fucked her. On this bed. And I'm supposed to sleep here? We have been working together to try and fix this mess he did and now I feel like we are back to square one." Tara sighed, leaning on the dresser and rubbing her tired eyes.

Rachel came to the conclusion it was time to give Tara some tough love. "You want him or not Tara? I know this is a horrible situation, but the more you dwell on it the worse its going to get. Either make him clean the shit out of this bed in front of you and be selfish in bed. List your demands. Quit playing the victim and step up and be a woman. He's gonna get tired of this sooner or later so play your cards right. Your an incredibly talented woman. Start acting like it." Rachel walked out of the room, wanting to give Tara time for those words to sink in. She knew it was harsh, Rach probably would have slapped her if the roles were reversed but she wanted Tara to get better. She really was looking out for her by saying what she did.

Rachel walked out to the front of the clubhouse, seeing a few guys coming out of church. She sat down at the bar and the prospect brought her over her favorite, rum and coke.

"Thank you." She smiled at Half-sack. He really was always kind to her and she didn't think she gave him enough credit.

"You're welcome, I knew it was your favorite and-" He stopped what he was saying and quickly walked to the other side of the bar cleaning out some glasses. Rachel thought that was odd and slightly rude until she turned her head and saw Happy glaring at him. She slapped his arm lightly as he sat down next to her.

"Would you quit that shit? Jesus, he's a nice kid and it would be more comfortable for me to be able to talk to people here Hap. You want me to become your Old Lady, start fucking trusting me." She took her drink and smacked his hand away as he tried to stop her and went outside. Sitting down on the bench she took a few deep breaths before sipping on her drink.

"You okay baby?" Gemma said as she walked up and sat down next to her, sparking a cig.

"Yeah, Haps just annoying me with glaring at any Sons who talk to me. It's getting old quick." She sighed and Gemma rubbed her back for a moment.

"You know, Happy has changed a lot for you. Why don't you cut him a break? It's a bigger adjustment especially being a Son and with the lifestyle most of these guys lead. And he's very good to you, I can see that. Give the man some credit and time to learn how to deal with this. You can't push too hard on him. Happy is very protective of the people he loves and thats a good thing. Don't ruin a good thing hunny." She said as she got up and walked away, back towards the office.

Although Rachel hated to admit it, she knew Gemma was right. Maybe she had been being too hard on Happy about him adjusting to this change for her. She sighed and finished her drink walking back inside to apologize to Hap. He was still sitting at the bar, drinking whiskey when she walked up and touched his shoulder. He just looked at her, noticing his muscles were tense and he was on guard with her. "I'm sorry I over reacted Hap. I really appreciate everything you do for me and I love you. I just wanted to feel more at ease here when you aren't around."

"You wanna make it up to me?" She nodded her head and he slammed the rest of his glass standing up and squeezing her shoulders. "Give me your best blowjob and I'll think about it." He wrapped his arm around her, taking her to his dorm room.

Happy was covered in sweat and his whole body ached. After she delivered on giving him her best, and also his best, blowjob he wanted more. He dominated her body after she had him begging during the blowjob. Happy never begged. He had to show her who was in control, hated that she got pissed at him earlier. He knew he didn't need to fly off the handle anytime she talked to a Son, it was just he pictured Koz each time and he couldn't handle it. He liked that she challenged him, but he still wanted to be the one in control and always would remind her of that either with his words or his dick.

They took a quick shower together, rinsing each others bodies and Rachel threw on black lace panties which showed off her butt cheeks, of course it would be one of the things Happy packed for her. He was sitting on the bed, in boxers and grabbed his pants to throw them on. She walked over and sat down on his lap, giving him a long kiss. He held onto the back of her head, her hair was still wet but it was starting to get him hard again while the other fondled her ass. He loved seeing her in those panties, so that was one of the few kinds he wouldn't rip off and take his time. She started to rock her hips into him, feeling his erection getting harder and harder with each thrust.

All of a sudden, there was a loud knock on the door and the door flew open and Hap and Rachel both turned to see Koz standing at the door.

"Oh hey, didn't realize Hap you had company I-" He started to say, but had his eyes locked on Rachel. Happy had quickly pulled her to him but she was still on display in the black lace panties.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Happy yelled and Kozik quickly shut the door, and they could hear him walking away. Rachel could see the anger on Haps face and went to cup his face and he pushed her hands away moving her off him so he could dress. She saw his chest rising and falling quick and she was racking her brain trying to think of how to make him feel better. The last thing she wanted was for him to go out there all angry and attack Koz. He had his back to her and she loved how muscular his back was, he had the sexiest back she'd ever seen. 'Focus Rachel' she thought to herself as she hugged him gently from behind.

"Happy I love you." She said softly, now moving her hands up and down his back. He was very angry now and usually her touch could calm him, but not when a situation like this happened, them about to go for another round and Koz coming in, blatantly staring at Rachel. She knew it brought all Hap's insecurities out.

He moved away from her and put his jeans, shirt, and boots on as he walked to the door. Turning before he left, he looked at her. "Guess your fuck buddy is on lockdown with us." He lit a smoke as he walked' out the door and shut it. She's guessing if he could have slammed it he would have but he didn't want to cause a scene. No one knew about her and Koz and Happy's pride wouldn't let him give any reason to think there was something there.

'Stuck in a clubhouse with my boyfriend and ex fuck buddy, who are best friends and brothers.' She thought to herself, the one time she would want to leave and she couldn't, they were all going to be stuck there until the unforeseen future. 'Fuck my life.' She thought she shook her head and went into the bathroom to get dressed and ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**AU: Just an FYI, I updated the chapters so the first two that originally didn't have quotation marks around them now do. Also, the shorter chapters I added to another chapter since I got reviews from a few readers who didn't like the very short chapters. I didn't realize just by doing the first two it wouldn't stay in order so I had to re add all the chapters, sorry for the confusion. So yes, now there aren't as many chapters because I condensed them down. Hope that addresses all the concerns, thanks! :)**

Rachel took awhile getting ready, in case Happy came back to her, but he didn't. She curled her hair and put on skinny black jeans with black heeled boots she threw on a black bra with a white tank top and a black flowing cardigan. She noticed that most of her stuff Happy had packed her were black. She made a mental note to go shopping for some more when the time was permitted. Putting the basic makeup on her face she walked out and went straight outside, not looking in any direction. She went to the bench and pulled out a joint as she tried to unwind. Chibs was outside and saw Rachel come out. He hadn't spoke with her much lately and went over to say hello.

"Hey darlin', how you doing?" He asked as he hugged her, Rachel tentatively hugging him back. "You okay?" He asked her as she attempted to give him a faint smile and took another hit. He wasn't used to her being quiet, when they normally spoke she was very energetic and full of life. "Here let me loosen you up. Your too tense." He started to massage her shoulders and she quickly moved over on the bench away from him.

"I would really like to be alone Chibs." She stared down at the ground until she heard him walk away. She didn't want Hap to walk out and think she was hooking up with Chibs when he tried to rub her back and be friendly. She didn't get the vibe he was ever flirting with her, just seemed like a genuine nice individual.

Chibs walked inside over to the pool table where Happy was playing. "Hey, somethings wrong with Rach, she seems down or something. Everything okay?" Happy glanced at Chibs before looking outside. Seeing his woman smoking and looking down at the ground he was sure she was feeling remorse for the Kozik situation.

"I'll go check on her." Kozik said walking around the pool table to them. Happy shot him a glare and Kozik gave him an innocent smile as Chibs looked over. "She probably needs a friend." As Kozik tried to move forward, Happy gave him a shove backwards.

"I'll go talk to MY woman." Happy glared at Kozik as he said it and walked outside. Chibs just shrugged it off, must just be a fight between the couple.

Happy walked outside sitting down on the bench next to her. He took the joint from her and took a hit passing it back to her. She bit her lip nervously, hoping he was going to say something to make her feel better, unfortunately he was staying silent.

"Would it be better for me to hide out somewhere else?" She could tell he was annoyed right now, wondered why he even came out. The timing was perfect of Chibs going inside so she figured he must have said something to him.

"You're not fucking leaving." He grabbed the joint from her and took another hit. He hated that Kozik had become more involved with their club shortly before Kozik and her had hooked up. Before he would have been glad to have him around but now every time he saw him he fought the urge to lay him out on the ground.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do here Hap. There are croweaters all around you here that you have fucked and there is only one other person here who I've been with." She was handling the croweaters well, just ignoring them and acting like they didn't exist which she knew pissed them off to not get a reaction out of her.

"That's different, its not one of my brothers who still eye fucks you. Croweaters don't mean shit to me but there was something there between you two." He sighed, hating to talk about this. But he also didn't want her storming off pissed off and give Kozik the impression it was a good time to move in.

"There WAS being the key word. Not anymore for me Hap. I can't keep being punished for something I wasn't aware of, him being your brother. Lets work through this baby." She rubbed his thigh gently, knowing she was starting to break down his stubborn ass side.

"Why do you do this to me? I'm the Enforcer for the club and you make me all soft, vulnerable, and a fucking pussy. I hate it." He was having a difficult time adjusting to that part of the relationship which was changing who he was as a person. It never affected his job, he still did that just as good, but his thoughts were consisting of her more and more lately. Missing her, wondering what she was doing, and what he wanted to do to her.

She moved onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders. "Because you love me Hap. That's what happens when you fall in love. Do you want this to end so you can go back to how you used to be? Would that make you feel better?"

"No." He laid his head down on her chest wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He wouldn't give up with they had but he was trying to come to terms with a lot of things right now.

The club door opened and Chibs poked his head out, "Hey lass, church right now."

Rachel pulled his head up to hers and gave him a quick kiss before she got down. "I'll be in your room." She watched him go into church and felt bad. He was going through a lot of different emotions which he wasn't used to. She had to come up with a plan to make him feel better.

She heard a knock Hap's door shortly after and Tara was standing there. "Hey, you want to come outside with Abel and I, the guys had to leave and I don't think they will be back until late Gem said." Tara seemed more relaxed and Rachel was hoping her and Jax were starting to sort things out. She nodded her head and Tara laughed. When Rachel looked at her confused as to why she did, "Looks like Happy is rubbing off on you, you're nodding your head a lot more in response now." Rachel just shook her head and grabbed Abel from her, holding him on her hip and bouncing him as he laughed walking outside.

Rachel was having fun playing with Abel and it took her mind off the situation them being in lockdown and her and Happy. She was sitting down on a swing holding Abel as he was starting to nod off as Tara leaned up against the post. "You're a natural with him. Never asked you before but is kids something you want?"

Rachel glanced down at Abel falling asleep peacefully after playing on the play set. She thought to her family and how she was an only child but her parents and her had an awful relationship. She felt like she couldn't do right in their eyes and since she wasn't willing to settle down with some multi-dollar millionaire as they used to set her up with they weren't pleased with her. "Maybe. It would be nice to have my own family." She hugged Abel close and Tara smiled, Rachel not realizing she was starting to want more of those things.

The guys returned home after 3am, having got into a fight with a rival a few of them were bleeding and Juice had been shot in the shoulder. Luckily Tara and Chibs were able to tend to taking care of them without having to make a hospital visit. Happy walked into his room and saw Rachel was fast asleep in his bed. He needed to take a shower and get all the remaining blood on him off. It wasn't his it was one of the rivals. He smiled at the fact of how good his crew did tonight. Happy got to lay out some pent up frustration in the best way he knew how, by torturing two of their guys. He went more gruesome than usual, enjoying them pleading and begging for their lives. He got all clean and there was no place he would rather be than in bed with his woman. He reached out for her and pulled her to lay on his chest. He never used to cuddle but he was finding especially when things were hectic around them, it gave him a sense of serenity. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her protectively and threw his other behind his head, his tired eyes finally giving into sleep.

"HOLY SHIT!" Happy groaned out, surprised to have been woken up by Rachel giving him a blowjob. She had the covers pulled back and was licking and sucking his shaft and made sure he had a clear view of it. She put his dick in between her boobs as she squeezed them together and moved up and down on it. "Oh yeah baby. Fuck!" He groaned again and hated he couldn't reach her to touch her in some way. She started doing it faster and between the visual of it and how she seemed to know exactly how much pressure, where to suck and lick to exactly his likings. And the other thing he loved was he was finding other things she did that he was adding to his favorites list. "Babe, I can't..." He had started to say before thrusting his hips and groaned while trying to watch him explode all over her perfect tits. He laid back, needing to catch his breath and she moved up on him rubbing his chest gently.

"Good morning baby." She said with a big smile on her face as she leaned down and kissed him. Today was a new day and she was going into it hoping it would be better.

"Fuck babe, that was the best wake up I've ever had." He smiled at her before noticing his cum was starting to drip down on her chest. The clean freak in him couldn't take it. He slapped her ass and she got off him sitting on the bed waiting. He came back with a warm, wet washcloth and cleaned his jizz off of her. Pulling her up in his arms he held her tight and kissed her roughly. "I love you baby, we are going to get through this." She nodded her head, knowing they would. She just hoped there wasn't too many days left of them all being stuck in this clubhouse and hoped Kozik wouldn't cause any problems for them. She did notice he seem recharged and things weren't weighing heavily on him. Last night must have helped and she faintly remembered him coming in and saw blood before she fell back asleep. She knew it wasn't his by the way he acted completely normal and had a smile on his face. She was glad he was able to relieve some of that tension at his job, not that she wanted any of the details. She never thought being with someone who was the Enforcer and tortured people for his job, could be loving and caring to her, giving her more than any other guy she had ever dated who had the standard 9-5 jobs.

**AU: Review time! Send me one of what you thought!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AU: 2 chapters in 1 day! Throw me some love and let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**

The lockdown had ended a week later. Rachel was glad to be able to be back at work, luckily she had plenty of vacation time that she had to start using up anyways, not that she would have chose to use vacation to spend her whole day and nights at the clubhouse. The ladies and croweaters had done some serious cleaning and that place didn't smell like alcohol and pussy. Who knew how long that would last but it felt nice to have it smelling fresh the last few days there.

Her relationship with Happy was in a much better place. He was backing off a little when she would talk to the guys, she would greet Kozik but that is where she left it. Hap would sometimes come over if she was talking to someone for too long or looking to be having too much fun and he would show some sort of affection with her and look at whoever she was speaking with before walking away. Rachel thought it was at least a great start and let Happy know how proud of him she was whenever they got a chance to go to his dorm room.

She had agreed to watch Abel at Jax's house while he took her for a ride and whatever else that included. She didn't need the details to agree to watch Abel. She had played with trucks and trains and read him a few books before they were sitting in front of the tv watching one of his favorite shows. It was a nightly routine that he would do before he'd go to sleep.

A knock at the door startled her, but she went to the door and opened it slightly, seeing Happy standing there. She didn't realize Abel had followed her and was holding onto her leg until he recognized him. "Hap, pick up?" Abel had reached his arms up, gesturing for Happy to pick him up and Rachel opened the door more so Happy could walk in and he picked Abel up.

"Hey buddy, wanna show Rach our games?" Happy asked him and Abel nodded and smiled, seeming quite excited. Happy looked over at Rachel with a bit of an evil grin, which meant he was about to be up to no good.

"Happy, I am in charge of him and I don't want Tara coming back freaking out on me if he has a bruise or mark somewhere on him. Be careful!"She warned with her hand on her hip and Hap just smiled again at her.

He began one of their games which was holding Abel up like he was an airplane flying around the house and Abel would make sounds of what the airplane sounded like. The second was Happy tossing him up in the air and catching him. Rachel thought it was adorable to watch how intrigued Abel was with Happy and how excited he got when he saw him. She never pictured Happy good with kids, but this was just another thing she was learning about him. She went and picked up the kitchen, not wanting to leave a mess when they got back. When she walked back out, Hap and Abel were sitting down on the couch watching the tv show. As soon as Rachel sat down, Abel moved over to her lap and started rubbing his eyes. He leaned his head against her chest and she cuddled him in her arms.

"Little man has the best spot here." Happy was looking at Rachel and Abel, thoughts coming to his mind he was trying to ignore. Happy had his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest, both stretching their legs out to watch the kids cartoon.

"God Tara, we need to do dates like that more often, you were so frisk-"

"Shhhh, Jax look!" Tara said in a whisper and pointed in their living room. Jax couldn't believe his eyes. Happy, Rachel and Abel were all cuddled up on the couch, fast asleep with the tv still on loud. Jax went and turned the tv off and Hap's eyes flew open, looking around to see who was there. He relaxed when he saw Jax and Tara there and not some threat. Tara took Abel out of Rachel's arms and Jax had a knowing smirk on his face directed at Hap.

"Fuck off." Happy said and gently nudged Rachel until she woke up.

"Oh, hey guys, have a fun date?" She sat up and stretched. Her body was tired from chasing Abel around all night. That boy had a lot of energy, always moving non stop.

"Yes we did, thanks so much for watching him." Tara was practically glowing as she came back out from Abels room.

They said their goodbyes with Jax giving another smirk to Hap and Hap glared at him. "We aren't gonna help out if this is how your gonna act after we watch your kid so you can quit this shit." Happy walked out as Jax shut the door.

"Why's he so mad?" Tara asked not having heard him.

"Just doesn't wanna look soft babe, c'mon looks like we can get a few more rounds in tonight." Jax said as he grabbed her hand taking her to the bedroom.

"You were really good with Abel." Rachel said, as she stroked his chest shortly after they caught their breath.

"That surprise you?"

"To be honest, yes. I didn't think you would play with him. It was really cute to watch."

"Watch your mouth lady, I ain't cute. You seemed to enjoy it. Trying to tell me something?" He asked poking at her stomach.

She started giggling. "Quit it Hap!" He kept doing it and she couldn't stop laughing.

"You want a baby?" He asked her once he had stopped. He was curious, it was a topic they have never discussed before. He figured he should know what he was in for with her.

She noticed his eyes were serious and she started playing with her fingers and he grabbed them, knowing she did that when she was nervous. "Maybe, yes. I'd really love to have my own family someday."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. I always seem to surprise you. Not what you would expect from me. I'd give you that. You wanna start right now? I'll knock you up the first try." He moved his cock to her entrance and rubbed it against her.

She smacked his arm and pushed him away. "Stop it, its a serious thing to have a baby. Not a spur of the moment decision."

What he said next shocked her to her core, "Baby, you're the only woman I've ever pictured having my child. You think I don't want that then you better get your facts straight. We're gonna have a baby together someday."

The next few weeks went by quickly, as both Happy and Rachel were working a lot and spending any spare time they had together. Rachel was also getting closer to Tara, both ladies having lunch together a few times a week and Tara informed her that Jax and her were on solid ground again, the passion was back.

One night after work, Rachel got home and a few minutes later Happy unlocked the door and came in. She had gave him a key so she didn't have to stay up late for him or if he wanted to get away from the clubhouse he had a place to crash or relax.

"Change into some riding clothes, I wanna go for a drive." Hap said and was waiting over by the door. She went in her bedroom and slipped into some black skinny jeans and a red tank top and a new black leather jacket she had got recently. She was really embracing this biker lifestyle. She threw her hair up in a high ponytail and put on her black heeled boots and followed Hap out the door. She never thought she would be the type to enjoy being on the back of a bike, going slow yes maybe, but fast had always scared her. Until she rode with Happy. She completely trusted him with her life and it felt good to have the wind in her hair and holding on tightly to her man.

They reached a secluded park, with a beautiful lake. She noticed he seemed a bit off today, but she couldn't place why. He took her hand and brought her over to a tree, sitting her down on her lap. There was a light breeze and he was looking into her eyes like he was trying to figure something out.

"Hap, you okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "I'm more than okay Rach, because of you. I'm the luckiest man alive that you're mine and I wanna make this official. I love you so much baby. Will you be my old lady?" He looked up at her and she covered her mouth, not expecting this at all. She remembered the last time they talked about this she freaked out and she could see he was getting close to freaking out after taking that huge step to have her be his old lady.

"Yes baby. I love you Happy. I'd love to be your old lady." She hugged him tightly and he cupped her face as he kissed her gently. Flipping her over on the ground, he decided to also show her with his body how much he loved and needed her in his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**AU: Some good things coming up in the story! Check out the chapter and send me your thoughts afterwards! **

"How about on my upper back?"

"I already picked the spot. You trust me babe?" Hap asked her as they got off his bike, walking into his buddys tattoo shop. Happy nodded at his friend and walked into a private section, for the more intimate places tattoo. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him but he just gave her a big smile. He patted the chair for her to sit in while he was getting all the tools ready. "Take your pants off." He didn't even look at her as he was concentrating on making sure everything was sanitized.

"Really babe, you wanna fuck back here?" She took her pants off and went to take her top off, she was getting used to Happy wanting to have her in public places. Ever since she said yes to being his old lady he had been taking her every chance he got.

"No keep your top on. Tattoo time, fuck later." He said as she fixed her top slightly bummed they weren't going to do it. She was really enjoying the adrenaline rush of the thought of them getting caught. He leaned down and kissed her gently, her pulling him back for another kiss when he went to break it. He allowed it but it was short lived before he squeezed her left breast and sat back in his chair. "You ready for this?" His eyes were lit up and she loved how ecstatic he was about inking her. She didn't want anyone else to do this, it would be extra special coming from him.

She nodded her head but she was really nervous. This would be her first tattoo because she was never the type to find one that she could see herself down the line not regretting. He rubbed her hand gently before grabbing the needle to get to work.

Three and a half hours later, Happy had cleaned the tattoo off and had her go check it out in the mirror. They were still in the private section since she just had her underwear and tank top on so they could enjoy this moment in their lives together.

It was a beautiful black crow with its wings spread out, which just started at her hip bone. The look in its eyes was evil and dark with the words 'Forever Mine' below it. He put two smiley faces, one of each hip to make it his. She loved how it had something different from the other women, more Happy like and she almost cried seeing the forever mine part. They had been discussing the tattoo and she gave a little input that she wanted it to mean something more than just a standard club tattoo, have them included on it as well. Happy had told her he wanted it in that spot for his raunchy and dirty side. He thought it was extremely sexy there. He liked knowing it was only him who would get to see that ink on her.

Happy was proud of how well she did during the tattoo process. He took breaks every so often when she was gritting her teeth to give her a few soothing kisses before she would tell him to continue. He was in awe of how much her going through this meant and to be able to see it everyday. She took out the flask from her leather jacket and took a few shots before grabbing her jeans and Hap grabbed the pants from her and tossed them on the floor.

He moved the mirror a little bit and came back over to her, cupping her face and kissing her hungrily. She could feel her body heating up just by his touch, it was since they had started getting closer and committing to one another, it made the sex even hotter. She pulled her panties down and he glared at her, she knew Happy always wanted to be the one to undress her.

"Not gonna let you rip another pair Hap, I keep having to go shopping for more."

He dipped his fingers inside of her, feeling that she was already wet for him. Knowing that she would be sore, he turned her around and she put her elbows on the chair, arching her back. Happy had a perfect view with the mirror of her tattoo because he wanted to see it while he fucked her. He slid his cock in, pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Holding one hand at her stomach while the other rested on her right butt cheek. He was watching the tattoo and it looked as if the crow was flying while he was pounding her. He could feel her getting close and took the hand off her ass to circle her clit as she stopped moving in rhythm with him he knew she was starting to explode. He was curious if she would scream out at that tattoo shop, but he saw in the mirror she was clenching the chair with her hands they were white and biting her lip. He felt her wetness around his cock and got a few more hard pumps in before he came and sighed deeply.

Coming out of the room, his buddy gave him a smirk. Happy tossed him a wad of cash as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder walking out of the shop.

…..

"But it itches like fucking hell Hap!"

"Don't care, leave it alone." Hap took another hit of his cigarette, listening to his old lady complain about the tattoo bothering her.

"Fuck that, you inked me, make this feel better damnit!" Rachel was annoyed to say the least. The tattoo a few days later had been bugging her and she just wanted to scratch it until her skin was bleeding.

Hap came back in and grabbed her tattoo cream and had her lay down in bed. He gently was rubbing it on and relieving the itching sensation that was driving her insane. He coated it a little more than he usually would to hopefully have it from bugging her for awhile. He moved a pillow under her stomach and snapped her bra off, since it was the only thing she was wearing. She hardly wore a full outfit at home anymore because if they weren't having sex, he still liked to appreciate her body. He grabbed some peppermint lotion she had, one of the zillion kinds she had stashed away, he loved how she would always have different scents on and he loved every single one of them on her. He poured some lotion onto her back and was gently massaging her body.

Rachel was in heaven. Finally she wasn't having the itching pain just by Happy's touch and he was now taking all the stress she had all day away. He always seemed to know what she needed and it made her fall more in love with him each day. His rough hands being gentle on her back was something she didn't think she could ever get sick of. She loved how he could be incredibly gentle one moment and then be pounding her harshly the next. She knew something changed between them once they took the old lady step. She seemed to stop arguing as much and be willing to hang out at the club more, and he trusted her again at the club.

They had yet to tell anyone about their new status, wanted time to enjoy it together by themselves. Happy on top of that, was extremely private person but Rachel was getting him to open up just a little to others.

…...

Hanging out at the clubhouse two weeks later, Happy was drinking a water taking a break at the table outside the shop. It was a busy morning with a lot of business which Happy enjoyed. Working on cars and finding what was wrong with them or updating the engine was thoroughly enjoyable to the Killer. He loved that his job and the club both he got to work with his hands and get dirty. Although he wasn't torturing cars or bikes, it was a different kind of enjoyment.

Sparking a cigarette, he saw Jax come over and do the same next to him. "You seem different lately." Jax observed.

Happy smiled. "Could have something to do with inking my old lady."

Jax hit his shoulder and pulled him in for a quick hug. "Holy shit congrats man! When the fuck did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago."

"You know Gemma is going to want to throw a party...and kick your ass for not telling her you got an old lady now."

"You WHAT?!" Sneaky Gemma had walked up on the right conversation. Happy and Jax both cringed a little, Jax feeling a little bad for the Killer and the backlash he would get from the Queen.

"Inked Rachel." Happy said and gave her a smile as well. Gemma was ready to rip him a new one until she saw how genuinely happy he was, everyone had noticed something was different about him lately but they didn't know what. It melted Gem's heart for Hap to finally have an old lady. With him being one of the most powerful and loyal members of the club she was thrilled to see him have someone special.

She hugged him tightly before pulling back and smacking his chest. She had tears in her eyes, she looked at all the men as her own boys. "You asshole, I'm so happy for you two."

He reached his hand out and rubbed her arm. "Awww Gem, don't cry."

"I'm not, I have to get planning on the party for you two. This Friday. I'm gonna go call Rachel and see if we can meet up over lunch to go over some details." With that, the Queen walked away and Jax just shook his head.

"Poor Rachel isn't gonna know what's coming. Planning a party with Gem and not being informed, might wanna give her a warning bro."

Happy knew Jax was right and pulled out his cell to text her. 'Hey baby, Gem knows about the ink, gonna contact you to go over plans for our party. You've been warned.'

**AU: Review time readers! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AU: Getting some really great reviews, please keep them coming. Got my favorite tonight from a guest review, happyforhappy, or something along those lines, anyways, I really LOVED your review and it made me smile. So thank you for that. Enjoy!**

"And then we got to this secluded park and he asked me there."

"Oh my god, that's great news Rachel! Congratulations!" Tara exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Tara wondered if Happy did it in a romantic gesture or just came out and asked her. Rachel never shared those kind of details and Tara thought it was something they must keep private to themselves.

"We are really good together, going from never thinking it would be more than a one night stand and now its this, just blows my mind." Rachel heard her phone ring and checked the caller id and saw it was Gemma. She knew Tara and her were still having issues and didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"You should probably return Gem's phone call...she's probably already started the list of things you will have to work on to get ready for the party this Friday." Tara smiled at her, glad to see someone else going through it. Although she did feel bad, part of her anyways, Rachel had no idea how annoying Gemma could get planning any event, especially a party for a new old lady.

….

"Gemma, this is way too much we want something more low-key." Rachel rubbed her temples that were throbbing. Trying to help plan was taking on a much more difficult task than she had anticipated. Gemma was tossing her ideas out the window and wanted a big shindig.

"Sweetie, no party for a new old lady is ever low-key. There has to be ice sculptures with shots flowing down them, a dj, decorations, tons of alcohol, food-"

"Gem, I'm tired. I need a break for awhile my heads killing me. I'm gonna go lay down." Rach noticed Gem kept on browsing online at caterers in the area. She walked into the clubhouse and saw Happy playing pool. One look at her and he could tell she was stressed.

"You okay baby?" He rubbed her back when she got over to him.

"No I have a headache and I can't take Gemma right now. Nothing I'm even saying matters, why can't she just plan the fucking party herself?" She sighed and heard a few guys laugh, them knowing how Gemma got planning these events. They quickly shut up when Happy glared at them though.

"C'mon, lets get you in bed...and naked." He whispered the last part to her and she smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he had moved his arm down to her hip, taking her to his bedroom. She took off her boots and grabbed aspirin out of the door and a bottle of water that he had in his mini-fridge to knock this headache out.

Happy sat down next to her and pulled her in for a gentle kiss before leaning his head against her forehead. "I'm sorry you're going through all this. I'll tell Gem to back off and just plan this shit herself. This is supposed to be a good time and I don't like seeing my old lady like this."

She smiled big at him. "I didn't think i'd like to be referred to as your old lady but I love it more each time you say it. Show me why I'm your old lady."

"Don't gotta ask me twice." He leaned down placing loud kisses on her neck making her giggle as he worked her buttons on her blouse off.

…...

"Okay, thats enough of a break, where is she?"

Happy could hear Gemma just inside the clubhouse and looked down at Rachel who was peacefully sleeping. She had been coming over here after work to deal with Gemma for a few hours for two days both of which she ended up with bad headaches and exhausted. He didn't like that Gemma was ruining such a special time for them by stressing her out. He slowly slid his arm under her making sure not to wake her before slipping on his boxers and jeans and walking out.

"Gemma..." Happy got to her before she entered the hallway and she looked pissed off. "Just plan this shit yourself, Rach isn't having a say anyways and its a waste of her time." Happy crossed his arms, blocking the hallway. There was no way in hell he was letting her get past him.

"No, she's got to help. Every old lady does."

"Gem, I'm not asking." Happy stared her down, daring her to challenge him. Most of the time he didn't dare piss off the Queen, but every now and then he would step up to her if he thought it was appropriate.

Gemma was pissed, but also proud that he stood up for his old lady. She could tell Rachel wasn't enjoying the planning, and should have known with how protective Happy is of her he was going to say something about it. She just wanted to see if he'd actually do it. "Fine."

"And, take some of her suggestions to heart, this party is for the two of us. I want my old lady happy." He walked back to the bedroom and shut the door without a final word or look to the Queen.

…...

Their celebration with the club had finally arrived. Happy showed up at Rachel's to bring here there. "Holy fuck, wow babe." Happy was practically starting to drool. Rachel had walked out in a black halter body con dress that went to her mid thigh. She had on black stiletto heels that had her toned legs fully on display and showing off a hint of cleavage with the dress. Happy finally tore his eyes away to see she had done smoky cat eyes that made her blue eyes even more dramatic. Her hair was all curled and tousled.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She reached him and went to put on her leather jacket but saw the hungry look in his eyes. "No Hap, we gotta go its our party."

He picked her up putting her on the kitchen counter, quickly throwing out, "you always say something about its good to be fashionably late. This time I'm agreeing." He ran a hand in her curls, while he leaned in and kissed her. He knew she would give into him. No way he wasn't going to have his old lady right that second when she screamed 'sex'. She didn't look trashy like the sweetbutts but just like she was a sexy model posing in the perfect outfit picked out just for her. The dress couldn't have looked any better on her and he was already hard and not going to wait to have her.

Showing up late, Gemma took one look at the two and knew what had held them up. It was no secret they were taking any opportunity to sneak away together and Gemma remembered what that used to feel like. She had Clay and they still had their passion, but it wasn't anything that intense as she saw in these two. She knew Happy before her was working the croweaters over and she could tell how once he was with Rachel and she got through the adjustment period of being with a man like Happy, who enjoyed rough sex and was well endowed to say the least, she would be giving him those same looks like he was her prey when she wanted him. No gossip was going around that Happy had hooked up with any other women and Gemma knew whatever Rachel was doing was keeping her man satisfied. She was going to be a fantastic old lady.

Rachel was shocked to see Gemma had toned the party down a little bit from what they had talked about. No naked people to get food off of which Rach knew Tig would be sad about or elegant caterers. Gemma and the ladies had cooked because Rachel had mentioned she loved the food they would have on Sunday dinners. Gemma did have an ice sculpture that had a few slots on it for shots, but she figured that might be fun.

Rach went up to thank Gemma as Happy had got pulled away by Tig, demanding he do a shot with him off the ice sculpture. "Gem, thank you so much for all your work. I really appreciate it."

"Of course honey, you're officially family now, I couldn't be happier or want anyone else in your spot." The two embraced for a long moment and as they were pulling away, Rachel could see Tara watching, but she quickly turned away. "Nice hair by the way...you're really good with getting the right amount of just fucked look."

Rachel started to blush and lightly shoved Gemmas shoulder. "Shut the fuck up. It was worth it. Guess I should dress up like this more often." The two laughed as Gemma waved one of the prospects over with drinks.

"To you and Happy, I can see how perfect you two are for each other now, how good he is to you and you are to him, and how you are embracing this family as your own. We all love you so much here baby." Once again they hugged and than took a drink.

"Thank you Gem, it means more to me than you know. But please stop because tonight I have heavy eye makeup on and I can't ruin it."

"Don't worry I'm done with being sentimental. Enjoy your party!" She slapped her ass as she walked away and Rachel decided to go check on Tara. She found her outside on the picnic bench smoking a joint.

"You okay? Saw you watching Gem and I."

"Yeah...just nice how you two can get along. She's either loving or hating me, don't know what each day is going to bring but you two seem cheery." She took another hit, gazing out into the distance.

"Tara, I've got nothing against her, I understand you two have history but I don't want it to affect us or my relationship with her. We okay?"

"Yeah we are good. I gotta get back inside, take this...old lady" Tara smiled at her as she handed her the joint and went inside. Rachel sat down on the bench crossing her legs and taking a hit.

"I hear it's official between you two. I believe congrats is in order." Rachel turned her head to see Kozik walking up from behind her. He took one look at her outfit and got the same look as Happy had, but quickly hid it.

"Yeah, thanks Kozik." He gave her a brief hug before she pulled back, offering him the joint and he accepted.

"As much as I hated to admit it to myself, you guys are really great together. If you weren't I probably would have been more of a pain in your side not giving up."

"And I thank you for quitting all that. I know it wasn't easy. Had I not met Hap, things might have played out differently for us. The past is the past now and I'm really glad no one here knows about all that. You guys like to gossip, its like high school." They shared a laugh together and Rachel realized this is the first time they had actually talked since Gemma's, besides being cordial to each other.

"I met someone actually...she's single and we've been hanging out. She's really something. I don't wanna jinx anything, but I might be getting an old lady soon." His eyes were lit up and she noticed he wasn't looking at her the same way he used to. Whoever this chick was clearly had his attention to the point where he wasn't being the typical Koz when she wasn't around.

"Good for you Kozik! I hope to get to meet her someday, at one of these parties." They had finished the joint and Rachel got up off the table walking back into the clubhouse.

"Having fun?" Someone had wrapped their arms around her and she knew immediately it was Hap.

"Yeah, looks like your having fun." She turned around in his arms and could smell the alcohol, that and he was holding two drinks in one of his hands.

"Got you a drink babe." She took a drink of it and coughed, not expecting it to have a splash of pop and the rest liquor. Happy laughed and kept his grip around her waist tight. "Didn't realize it was strong. Might have had a couple drinks on top of some shots." They moved over to the bar where Happy yelled, "GET MY OLD LADY DRUNK!" A prospect came up handing her a beer while he made her a mixed drink. Happy pulled her down on his lap and she could tell she had quite some catching up to do.

Awhile later, Rachel had slammed down quite a few drinks and was at the level of drunk Happy was. He was playing pool and she was listening to some story Chibs was telling her and laughing her ass off. A new croweater was walking by and Rachel accidently bumped into her, spilling her drink on the croweater.

"Go clean yourself up." Rachel pointed to the bathroom and the girl glared at her.

"You're not gonna say sorry for fucking spilling a drink on me?"

"No, you're just a croweater, don't have to." Rachel would normally apologize for doing that to someone, but when it was a croweater who she always saw all of them pinning to get with Happy, she didn't feel bad at all. She went to take a drink when the croweater knocked her into the bar her body hitting the side of it roughly.

"Stupid bitch." Rachel grabbed the croweaters hair, mostly consisting of extensions and threw her head against the bar before tossing her on the ground. She put her stiletto on her neck and pushed down, cutting off the girls breathing. Hap got word from one of his brothers who saw what happened and came over.

"Babe, let it go. Just a croweater."

"Proving a point." She answered and he saw how her eyes were dark looking down at the girl. Rachel had never had words or had an issue with a croweater, she hated how they were up on her man but something about being his old lady now and being shoved into the bar she couldn't let go. She wanted to prove in one time she wasn't someone to mess with. The croweater was starting to go white and Rachel moved her heel to her chest where she pushed down with enough pressure to start drawing up some blood. She released her foot once she saw some blood, not wanting to take it too far, and crouched down to the girl. "You learn your lesson?" She calmly asked.

"Yes." The girl could barely get it out.

"Good, stay the fuck away from me and my man or I swear I won't be so nice next time." She stood back up and Hap wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"Gotta be honest, that turned me on. Never seen you like that before." Hap whispered in her ear, pushing his erection against her ass.

"I guess you rub off on me." She smiled at him and he kissed her and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her to his room.

"We're done for the night, great party!" Happy yelled and there were a bunch of cheers. All the croweaters were tending to the hurt one, now realizing the danger of pissing off the new old lady. The guys were surprised to see that come out of Rachel, but then again, being with the assassin made sense because she saw his dark side and was still with him. A few would have questioned if she could handle the club, a lot of heavy shit came with it, but getting a glimpse tonight of a different side of her besides the cheery, full of life woman. They saw her stand up for herself against a croweater who should have known better than to start a fight with a old lady. Some before it happened thought she might have been a pushover, but she didn't go looking for trouble like some old ladies. She only attacked if someone was instigating it and she had to defend herself. That made a lot of guys in the club have respect for her, because she wouldn't be a headache to have around.

**AU: Thoughts? I hope you don't think Rachel is dark, I was trying to make it come across as she wanted to prove in one time not to mess with her or Happy. It is SOA so there is going to obviously be some violence with the women as we all know. Or do you want to see Rachel with a bit of a dark side? Do you want to see more of other characters in this story? Tara? Koz? Chibs? Gem? I didn't know if my readers like more her and Happy moments or want more with the other characters. Send me a review with your thoughts. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AU: Thank you SO MUCH to the readers who have reviewed! Special thank you to SillyGabby for your review. My favorite and I think it would be cool to be in the biker lifestyle b/c if another woman tried anything with my man, it would be comforting to know I wouldn't get in trouble for beating her ass and getting to let some of my dark side out, lol. :)**

"Glad you finally grew some balls and stood up to the croweaters. They are all scared as shit of you now." Gemma had a good laugh as Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee. Adding sugar and french vanilla cream to it she thought back to last nights events and smiled brightly at Gem.

"It felt good. Really fucking good. I think Hap might have enjoyed it more than me, my goodness." Rachel thought back to when they got back to his room and the hungry look in his eyes as he was rushing to get their clothes off and dominate her.

"Yeah these men like to see that, gets their dicks all hard seeing women actually fight. None of that sissy shit. You been in fights before?" Gem didn't know much about her past and Rachel didn't give any detail on it.

"This wasn't my first rodeo Gem. I used to hang out with my friend Megan, who...well she liked looking for any reason to fight someone. Always pulled me into them to back her up. Got old after awhile never being able to have a normal night out, but she kept things interesting for sure. Bad, bad influence though." Rachel laughed thinking back on old memories.

"You two still talk?" Gemma liked that she was starting to open up to her. She was like Hap in the way she was closed off about personal things. Sure she was friendly and talkative, but never much about herself.

"Nah, she's tried to contact me but I'm done with that chapter of my life." She shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about Megan anymore. It was a toxic friendship from the beginning but that was back when Rachel always tried to see the good in others.

"Well I have to get to work, see you later sweetie." Gemma squeezed one of her shoulders affectionately before walking away.

Tara walked in a few moments later and was making her coffee. She noticed Rachel seemed spaced out, hadn't even noticed her in the kitchen or if she had, didn't acknowledge her. "Good morning. You okay?"

Rachel glanced at Tara, realizing she must have been talking to her. "Yeah yeah, I'm good. Just trying to wake up. On my second cup of coffee." She smiled at Tara as she sat down next to her.

"You must be exhausted. Jax and I heard you two when we were trying to go to sleep. How many rounds did you two go last night?" Rachel smacked Taras arm lightly as they both laughed, Rachel blushing a bit. Happy and her did have quite the marathon last night. She was pretty sure it was 5 times, and twice in the morning before he had left. She stuck around the clubhouse to have coffee with Gemma.

"You could learn a thing or two from us. Like how to not listen to others and put on your own performance."

"Oh we did but than I passed out shortly afterwards. Having a kid makes it a little tougher to have those long nights. You and Hap ever talk about kids?"

"Yeah, we both want that. I think he would be a great father, if how he treats me is any indication."

"You still want to do your birth control shot this week or want me to cancel it?" Tara was grinning at her while Rachel glared. Sometimes having someone close to her knowing these personal details made Rachel uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Hap about it. I took today off work, boss said I need to start using some of my days off, why don't I watch Abel for the day and give Neeta the rest of the day off?" Rachel enjoyed spending time with Abel and didn't have anything planned for the day.

"Yeah okay, I'll let her know. We can just switch cars so you will have the car seat." Rachel nodded her head, thinking to herself what they could do today.

Rachel ended up planning a full day for Abel and her. They went out for breakfast and Abel got his favorite chocolate chip pancakes and milk. She then took him to the mall and let him pick out a few shirts before he started to get antsy and took him to a store that you could make your own teddy bear. She had always thought it would be the perfect place to take a child too. Turns out that Abel loved it and he asked her input on quite a few different things. They stopped and got a pretzel to split and went to the park, a new playground Abel had never been to. Finally, Rachel decided to take him back to her place to relax for a bit. She put Abel in front of the tv and with his new bear he watched one of his favorite shows while Rachel made dinner. Abel had asked for mac and cheese and Rachel hadn't made her homemade recipe in forever and agreed. They ate together as Abel was filling Rachel in about the show and who the characters were as she listened intently, trying to hold back the yawns that wouldn't seem to go away.

Hap had got to Rachel's that evening and walked in quietly, he knew she was watching Abel and didn't want to wake him if he was asleep. He was surprised to find Abel was the one awake, sitting up on the couch watching tv while Rachel was fast asleep with her arm around him. Happy came over to the couch crouching down to Abel who put his finger to his lip. "Shhhhh, Rach sleep." Happy smiled at him as he tousled Abel's hair gently.

"Good job Abel, watching over her. I'm gonna clean up the kitchen and then we can do one of our games." Abel eagerly nodded his head before turning his attention back to the tv. Happy had noticed right when he walked in the kitchen wasn't picked up from after dinner and the clean freak in him couldn't stand it. He stayed for a moment longer watching Rachel sleep before he got up to clean up the mess.

Rachel felt in her sleep Abel move out of her arms. "Abel" she whispered, reaching out of him seeing him move to the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up, seeing that Happy was home.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you up. Kid was thirsty." Hap handed him a juice box as Abel ran back to the couch.

"It's okay, I had a big day with him. Tired me out." She saw Hap had cleaned the whole kitchen up, she had meant to after wanting to lay down for a little bit with Abel but then sleep overtook her body.

"I see that." Happy leaned down to kiss her, gripped the back of her head and her ass pulling her against his body. He loved how having her in his arms would wipe all the stress of the day away. He had been doing a lot of driving today and his body was aching, especially after getting into an unexpected brawl with a business associate.

A hour later, when they were in bed after Tara and come to pick up Abel, Rachel was thinking back to what Tara had asked her about birth control. She had been wanting to start a family since she became his old lady but didn't know if it would be too fast. She didn't want him to just agree to it because she wanted it. But since having him in her life meant not having her parents, who refused to answer any line of communication she tried, it had left a hole in her heart. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just ask him anyways, it would bug her until she did.

"Hap, I was wondering when you had wanted to...start trying for kids? Or if you want to wait awhile...I just have a shot coming up this week and wasn't sure if you wanted me to get it or not. I'm fine waiting awhile I just-" She had started to ramble. Which Hap could tell by her tone she was nervous. He didn't like how she got nervous to talk to him about this but at the same time could understand why. It was a life changing thing and especially with his lifestyle she might question whether he wanted that to be a part of their life.

"I'm ready when you are." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before looking into her eyes. "You ready now?" He saw her hesitate for a moment before nodding her head. "Don't get your shot, lets make a baby." He got on top of her, kissing her passionately. He had been wanting a child but wanted her to let him know when she was ready. It was her body and it would impact her job and he knew she would have more of a role because he did have to go on runs with his job. Seeing her with Abel always warmed the Killers heart and he knew it was something she longed for. He appreciated everything she was willing to do to be with him, accept the club, his lifestyle, and losing her parents. She had made a lot of sacrifices and he didn't take it for granted for a second.

"Hap, I didn't mean right this minute." She giggled as he was nibbling on her neck, rubbing his rough hands down her body.

"Too late, you asked for it. Now I'm gonna keep giving it to you as much as I can to knock my old lady up." Now that his woman had spoke up, he was going to fuck her senseless as often as he could to give her what she yearned for. He wanted to make her happy and show how much he loved her and wanted to make a family with her. This didn't scare him to be taking the next step, instead he was anxious to find out when she was pregnant so they could begin this new journey together.

**AU: Review time! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**AU: 2 chapters in 1 day again! Show me some love for being so kind! Review, review, review people! If I get a lot of reviews I might do it more often. *HINT, HINT***

"Are you serious? Oh my god Rach, that's fantastic news!" Tara was over joyed by hearing from Rachel about her and Hap trying for a baby, and to cancel the shot appointment. They were enjoying their lunch date at the cafeteria at work.

"Yeah I know, I'm really excited about it." Rachel was beyond thrilled Happy had wanted to have kids right away. It made her feel more comfortable asking him important questions about their future since he had told her later he was waiting for her to tell him when she was ready. He was planning on being with her the rest of their lives and it made her feel loved.

"I'm guessing Happy has no problem with the 'trying part.'" Tara started giggling and Rachel rolled her eyes, even though she knew it was true. He had been exhausting her, he stayed true to his word that he would take her any chance he got.

"Anyways," Rachel trying to change the topic "you and Jax got any plans for a brother or sister for Abel?"

"No, not yet. Abel is quite a handful and we are both busy with work. Maybe down the line. Although I couldn't see Jax wanting a daughter, to have to deal with her dating I would just feel awful for her." Tara smiled, thinking of her sweet, little boy. Even though she wasn't the biological mother she didn't feel it was any difference. She took care of him and Jax wanted her to be his mother.

"Could you imagine if I had a girl? Oh god, Hap would have her followed everywhere she went to the extreme. And if a guy hurt her? All that torturing would come to good use." They both laughed, imagining their men having to deal with a teenage daughter.

…...

Rachel was almost done with grocery shopping which was good because she absolutely hated going. She would make her list and try and get out of there as quick as possible. She was at her last aisle when she heard, "Well I'll be damned...look who I found!" And instantly recognized the voice. Turning around and placing a fake smile on her face she came face to face with the person.

"Hey Megan, how are you?" Megan immediately reached for a hug and Rachel tentatively hugged her back.

"I'm super good, things are going really well. Got me a hot fucking man, oh my god Rach he makes my toes curl like no other...well you remember Ted, he is even better than him!" Rachel remembering Ted who was a guy she used to like and Megan knew it, Rachel hadn't acted on it and was just trying to get to know him when Megan swooped in and hooked up with him. She had no problem throwing it in her face. Megan had the theory men were just good for one thing and it shouldn't be a big deal to Rach that she took him. Megan told her she gave her plenty of time to make a move.

"Good for you. I gotta get going actually." Rachel started to push her cart away but Megan grabbed her arm.

"What? Lets go grab a drink and catch up, I haven't seen you in years!" Megan was practically begging her but Rachel was trying to stay strong and stay away.

"Can't dinner plans."

"Okay, well call me I know you have my number since I've called you a zillion times." Rachel just nodded her head and continued on her way to the check out.

Eating dinner that night over at Gem's Rachel was very distracted. And Gemma being the nosy type wanted to know what that reason was. "Whats on your mind sweetie?"

"Megans in town. Ran into her at the grocery store." She sighed and took another drink of her wine.

Gemma arched an eyebrow keeping her eyes on her. "Whys that a problem? Just ignore her or tell her to fuck off."

"I pretty much did, but she's very persistent. She always seems to get me to give in and ruin things around me. I always cared so much about our friendship that I would let it slide and forgive her."

"You're stronger now Rach, treat her like a croweater and beat that bitches ass if she bugs you again."

"You're right Gem. Good idea." Rachel put Megan to the back of her mind and went back to hearing Gem gossip about some of the men at the club.

Walking out of work a few nights later, Rachel got to her car when she saw Megan standing next to it. "Megan, what are you doing here?" Rachel sighed, not in the mood to deal with her.

"Well I gave you a few days to call me, since you haven't I will not take no for an answer, we are having some drinks tonight." Megan stood confidently, crossing her arms in front of her. She was expecting Rachel to put up another fight or some lame excuse.

"Fine, but I pick the place." Rachel smiled a little on the inside to herself as Megan got into her own car, following her. Rachel got out at Samcro and Megan followed.

"So what is this place?" Megan was curious. She saw some kind of a repair shop and another big building, but it was dark.

"Motorcycle club." Rach walked in the door, not seeing Happy yet but there were quite a few guys hanging around drinking with the croweaters out in full force.

"Interesting." Megan smiled and walked up to the bar like she had been a regular. "Hey you," she pointed at the prospect, "Get me and my girl some shots of vodka, hurry up!" She turned and smiled at Rachel who sat down next to her at the bar. Rachel figured give her a night she'd never forget and send her packing to get the hell out of town.

They downed a few shots, beers, mixed drinks and Rach saw Tig walk in the door. A brilliant plan formed in her head. "Hey Megs, you see that guy over there? Word is he is the hardest guy to get in bed, picky as fuck." She knew Meg would play right out of her hand, using their past to her advantage.

She saw Meg eye Tig but she took another drink. "Not interested." Rachel was perplexed, Megs never was one to turn down a challenge.

"Oh you lose your touch, don't think you could get him?"

"I could, but like I told you, I'm seeing someone." Rachel just turned her head, taking another drink thinking of what plan b was going to be.

Happy walked in the clubhouse, on a high from getting to do his favorite job. He had a guy begging to give him anything he wanted but Happy had got all the information out of him that he was trying to hide, Happy's particular torture tactics were 100% effective. He could get anything out of anyone and he knew many different ways of how to get it. He had fun switching it up and also trying new things to see how well they worked.

He smiled a little when he saw his old lady at the bar, she was coming around more often even if he wasn't there and he liked that she felt more part of the club. He noticed a new girl next to her, couldn't deny that she was pretty but didn't hold a candle to his woman. He walked up and Rachel saw him and smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her sweetly. Pulling away, he kissed her cheek before he enjoyed holding her in his arms. That moment was very brief due to someone else.

"And who are you?" The girl he had noticed next to her had her hand on her hip, eyeing him.

"This is Happy, and Hap, this is Megan, my old friend." Happy immediately knew who that was, Rachel had told him about her run in with her at the store. How she didn't want to hang out with her and now here she was drinking with her. Happy just nodded his head at her, his eyes dark. Megan he noticed got goosebumps and he was pleased his point came across.

"Hey babe, didn't know you knew where this place was, just about to text you." Kozik walked in and came up picking Megan up and kissing her. Rach and Hap just looked, confused. Kozik set her down about 5 minutes later after getting a good grope session out. "Hap and Rach, this is the woman I was telling you about, Megan."

Rachel did everything she could to not look shocked. 'What were the fucking odds Megan would be with Kozik.' Must be a way the universe was coming back to her because things were going so well for her. Happy, sensing Rachel felt uncomfortable knew it was best to get her out of the situation.

"Babe, come with me to bed? Been a long day." She nodded her head and started to walk with him but Megan grabbed her other hand and yanked her back fast.

"Stay up, don't be a little bitch and go to bed. Drink with me." Megan said and Rachel swore she could feel the heat radiating off of Happy. He moved in front of her and got right in Megans face.

"Listen here, don't you fucking talk to my old lady like that. I don't give a fuck who you're fucking around here, you ever disrespect her or touch her like that again or I will fucking kill you." Megan was leaning back away from him, her eyes huge and her body starting to shake.

"Okay okay, enough Hap." Kozik said, gently pushing the Killer back. Happy looked back at Rachel, silently seeing if she was okay. She just nodded her head, squeezing his hand and started walking back to his dorm room.

"Damn that girl is fucking annoying. Why the fuck you hanging out with her? Thought you didn't like her?" Happy pulled her down to sit on top of him on his bed, rubbing her back.

"She would have kept bugging me until I did, although I think you gave a good send off to her. Doubt she will stick around here."

"Good, come shower with me." They got up and Happy loved taking her in the shower. With the water running down her smooth and toned body he had to focus extremely hard to not come too quickly. He thought she was the sexiest woman he had ever seen and was blessed to have her as his old lady. He wouldn't let any threat, even some stupid bitch, get in the way of that.

He lifted her up against the wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He always would take a few glances at her thighs and the muscle definition in them from her always running at the gym. He loved those legs so much sometimes it made it hard to focus. He tried to get back to concentrating and kissing her and she ran her hands over his muscular arms and chest down to his stomach which had muscle markings she loved to lick. She could always feel him tense up when she did but she was limited with what she could do in her current position. He slipped his dick into her as he brought his forehead to hers for a moment to gaze into her eyes. "I love you." He didn't say it often to her, it wasn't a daily habit and she liked that because everytime he did, it made her stomach flutter.

"I love you more." And he smiled at her, kissing her nose.

"Not possible."

He started thrusting into her, now that she was used to his size he didn't have to wait or give her time to adjust. She still was just as tight, which he couldn't get enough of. Her boobs were bouncing and he bit and sucked on them as he kept pounding into her. Playing with her perfect breasts and hearing her moan, with the water running down him he was trying to picture anything that would turn him off to keep going. Knitting, shopping, home décor. He tried to keep picturing those so hard but he didn't like having his eyes closed. He always like to have his eyes on his woman which made it harder for him. Looking into her breathtaking eyes and seeing the lust for him in them as he was pleasing her was too much. He knew he was going to explode soon so he used his thumb to play with her clit and she started biting and sucking on his ear, pulling him even closer to his release as he sped up with his thrusts wanting her to come first. He got his wish as he felt her starting to shake in his arms and he held her even tighter, when she let out a loud moan he felt a rush of juices surrounding his cock and he exploded into it with a low groan.

He still held her up as they enjoyed the bliss and stole kisses from each other. "Fuck baby, you're so hot, can't control myself when I'm inside you." He nuzzled his head into her neck, one of his favorite spots to cuddle up to her on.

"I know baby. I can see how hard you try to hold back. It's hot how much we both turn each other on."She put one hand behind his head holding him there while the other rubbed his back. Her touch soothed his body in ways no other woman could. No matter how hard they tried in all those years. He used to hate how much his body reacted to her, made him feel like a pussy, but now it just made him happy and eager to see her.

Realizing the water was starting to get cold, they quickly rinsed off and Happy dried off first, throwing the towel around his waist as he picked her up out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, rubbing his hands against it to help get her warm. She just looked at him with loving eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her and give her a sweet kiss.

"Time to put my old lady to bed." He said, slapping her ass as she quickly towel dried her hair.

"You're coming to bed with me right?" She asked as she got in and settled.

"Hell yeah." He got in and pulled her on his chest and he felt relaxed. Not only did he have a great day at his job, doing what he enjoyed but he came home to his amazing woman who pleased him sexually that he would have to focus to not lose it too soon it was that good, and the feeling of love between them in any action or gesture big or small. Today couldn't have been a more perfect day for Happy.

**AU: Review! I was nice and posted 2 chapters in one day so I'd like some feedback...what did you like from these past two chapters? Hoping to see? Take just a moment to show some appreciation. Thanks you. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AU: Seriously, 3 chapters in one day? Yup, it happened. I couldn't stop writing and got too excited to not share with my readers. I've got a few reviews but I'm hoping since I'm going above and beyond here I can get more. Doesn't have to be much to make me happy. A part of the story you liked, a thank you, telling me how amazing I am for updating frequently. Happy writer, happy readers. :)**

Getting dressed the next morning Rachel noticed Happy deep in thought. Just as she was about to ask him what he was thinking about he turned to her. "You have today off right?" And she nodded her head. "Good, want you to come meet my ma and aunt." As soon as he said it, he saw her eyes lit up. She had never pushed him about meeting them, knowing it was another important step to Happy. She was beyond thrilled that she was going to meet his mother.

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes." He saw she was still looking at him, giving him eyes that said 'thats all your gonna give me' before he continued, "told her I have an old lady, shes beautiful, and makes me happy. That we are in love." He smiled at her and she started blushing and quickly went in the bathroom to fix her hair. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her lower waist.

"I need to go home to change first."

"Nah, you look good baby, no need to impress my ma, she already likes you a lot from what I've told her. He was glancing at her in bootcut light jeans and another new black pair of boots with a big heel on them. He swore she was going to need another closet soon with all the shoes she was acquiring. She had a blue tank top on that hugged her curves and a short sleeve white open sweater. She had her hair finished in a low ponytail and her usual minimal makeup. He thought she looked perfect.

"Hap, I wanna look nice. Dressy." She whined and he slapped her ass hard.

"Quit your whining, I said you look good now lets go. Gonna be late for lunch." She glared at him for a moment before he grabbed her face and kissed her gently. "No glares baby, c'mon." He opened his door and she walked out, wanted to lay into him about not giving her notice so she could look presentable for the first time. But if Happy kept pushing she looked good she wasn't going to second guess it anymore. Didn't want to ruin this day.

After a lovely brunch his ma and aunt had prepared, Happy was outside having a cigarette while Rachel sat in the living room with them. She thought they were both very sweet and could see their love for Happy. Happy was a Mama's boy and that made her smile.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. I've been excited to ever since Happy told me he was going to make you his old lady." His mother smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Thank you, a lot of people don't think he's can be a sweet man, but its nice to finally meet someone who sees that side."

"He used to be a big troublemaker when he was growing up. She was always worried about what he would get into. Glad to see he has some good things going in on his life." His aunt said as they shared a laugh.

"Want to see some pictures of Happy as a child?" His mother asked her and she nodded her head anxious. His aunt went and grabbed them as they all sat on the couch going through the photos. Rachel was memorized by how cute he was as a baby. She couldn't wait until they had a kid to see what they would look like. He smiled a lot as a child and it made Rachel feel good he had such a loving, supportive mother.

"MA! What are you showing her?" Happy came back in the room and saw the photo albums out and rubbed his head feeling uncomfortable.

"It's okay baby, you were such a cute kid. I loved the picture of you in the tub playing with duckies." She smiled innocently at him and he shot her a glare as he sat down next to her, throwing his arm on the back of the couch.

"Be nice Happy, she's a sweet woman." His ma said defending Rachel.

"What about me Ma? All about Rachel I see..."

"She is good for you son. So yes, I will stand up for her. You would be an idiot to let this pretty thing go."

"I know Ma, we gotta get going though." Happy had looked at the time and he had to be back for a meeting soon.

"Yes yes of course, you always have somewhere to be." His mother stood up and hugged Rachel tightly and then gave Happy a long hug. "I like her a lot bring her around more often." She whispered to him as he nodded his head and kissed her cheek. They both said goodbye to his aunt who went back to clean in the kitchen before taking off.

Getting on the bike Rachel couldn't wipe off the smile on her face of how much she adored his mother. They had exchanged phone numbers and planned on talking later this week to get to know each other better. She couldn't wait.

Happy had got back to Rachel's place and she got off the bike and glanced at him. "You're coming in right?"

"No babe, got a club meeting."

She leaned up against his wrapping her arms around his neck. "You sure? I was in the mood to suck on your dick." She grabbed his crotch and he groaned.

"Fuck babe, I wish I could but I can't be late." She had started to stroke him through his pants and he had to use all his willpower to move her hand away. "Save it for tonight." He backed out of the driveway quickly and took off knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be able to resist her. Damn her and the fucking mind blowing blow jobs she gave him.

That night Happy got stuck having to do security at one of their locations and he was pissed as fuck about it. Normally the prospects do it but they had been on rotation and needed time off to sleep. He figured after the meeting he could get back to Rachels to get that blowjob. It was all he kept thinking about. He was dying to get off but couldn't because he took his job seriously and had to remain on high alert.

By morning time one of the prospects had showed up to take his place. Happy drove over to Rachel's, knowing she'd be close to leaving for work. He walked in and saw her all ready and was hoping she wasn't going to turn him down. "Hey baby, you know this whole time my mind kept going back to you sucking my dick?" He kissed her roughly his cock immediately getting rock hard by touching her. He rubbed it against her to prove his point.

"Fuck Hap!" She was used to him getting hard fast, but this was within seconds. "You're lucky I got ready early." She took him over to the couch and he sat down as she got on her knees and took off his pants and boxers. Deciding to give him a slower blowjob to not get him off as quickly because she was still craving to suck his dick. She licked up and down his shaft and started slowly pumping him.

"Oh fuck babe..." Hap felt like he was in heaven when her tongue touched his cock. She kept pumping him while she started sucking lightly on his balls, him putting both hands behind his head leaning back to enjoy watching her work him over. She quickly switched over to fondling and rolling his balls in her hand to taking little by little of his dick in her mouth, licking and sucking in the rhythm she knew he loved. He groaned in delight, his eyes were pure lust as he watched her. She made sure to look up at him every so often because he enjoyed having that eye contact with her. She used to be shy about it and not look, but she had gained a lot of confidence with being with Happy. She gently started bobbing her head up and down and started milking his balls slowly. It was feeling incredible and Happy fought every urge in his body to use his hand behind her head to push her head up and down on him to get him to cum. He groaned again louder this time and she stopped sucking for a moment to lick up and down his shaft again. By now, his cocks veins were out he was throbbing trying not to beg her. When she switched back to sucking on his balls and slowly pumping him he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Baby please." She heard his urgency and strain in his voice and decided to give in, not that she wanted to stop anytime soon. She moved back to his dick and started deep throating him and bobbing up and down roughly on him, lightly pulling and rolling his balls. She started to purr and with that vibration and his dick in her wet mouth, it sent him over the edge. "Fuck fuck FUCK!" He groaned and thrusted his hips up as she prepared herself and took all of his juices down her throat. He fell back heavily on the couch and had his hand over his chest trying to catch his breath.

Standing up and stretching, she went into the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. Getting him a bottle of water she came back over to the couch and set it down, while drinking her juice. A minute later he leaned forward and grabbed the water taking a long drink. "Seriously babe...did you really have to tease?" He had a coat of sweat on him and she smiled brightly at him.

"You seemed to be enjoying it. Don't want me to give you head anymore?"

"Fuck that, it was amazing but you could have got me off first and than teased me next. That was an intense orgasm."

She rubbed his chest lightly. "Tell me you liked it babe."

He looked down at her and saw her smirking at him, knowing he did. "Not saying shit."

"Okay, well I guess next time I won't be so nice and just go to work like I should have."

He glared at her for a moment before she got up to get her purse and head out the door. Just as she was about to shut it she heard him say, "fine, I loved it damnit. It was worth the wait. You always make it worth the wait." She saw him fall back to lay on the couch, pants and underwear still around his ankles, enjoying his post bliss orgasm as she shut the door.

Later that day, Rachel was ahead of her work and was just surfing on the internet clothes shopping. She saw her door open and Happy walked in and she smiled at him, remembering how she had left him this morning. It made her swell with pride to be able to have that huge of an effect on him.

Happy on the other hand, was here to get her back. He saw the look of satisfaction on her face when she had left this morning and hated that he couldn't get himself under control. She knew how to work his body over and especially when all he could think about that whole night was her lips wrapped around his cock didn't make the situation any better.

"Hey Hap, you feeling better?" She stood up to hug him and he cupped her face gently kissing her and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She tried to take control of the kiss, feeling more empowered after this morning but he was being dominate and not having it. He pulled her body up tightly against his caressing the side of her breasts gently. She was waiting for him to actually grope them but it wasn't coming he was staying still on the sides and it was driving her crazy. She tried to move his hands over but he was too strong as stayed put. He grabbed her ass with one of his hands and put her up on her desk, tilting her head up to him so he could continue kissing her. Moving his hands dangerously slow, he got to her thighs and was gently rubbing them slowly going higher and higher up. She moaned into his mouth, the anticipation was making her dizzy. He moved her skirt up enough to stroked her through her panties and she pulled back from kiss and closed her eyes trying to compose herself.

When she opened them, she saw Happy giving his evil smile at her and she realized this was payback for earlier. She figured she might as well get the begging over with. Unlike Hap, she had no problem begging if need be. "Please Hap, I'm dizzy babe." He pulled her panties down and slowly inserted one finger into her starting a delicious dance inside of her. She put both of her hands on his shoulder trying to move him forward and he pulled the finger out glaring at her.

"Don't rush me." Happy demanded. She was soaking wet and getting tired of waiting, at least when he begged she gave in right away. She made a mental note not to do that next time. He put the finger back in and added a second which made her moan in excitement. She watched him as he got down on his knees and she was holding back celebrating that she was very close to getting what she wanted. She didn't want him to backtrack and have to start over. Taking the fingers out and than started playing with her clit for what felt like forever, had her jerking in different directions and it was getting hard for her to stay in a seated position on her desk. She was clenching the edge of the desk hoping she could stay put, but all her muscles were on fire and tight she didn't know how much longer she could. He FINALLY slide his tongue inside her lapping up her juices and giving her exactly what she had been waiting for. How he could work a perfect rhythm with his tongue hitting all her spots, while still rubbing on her clit was beyond her. She felt that familiar tightening in her stomach. "Hap...hap" She barely got out before she hit her orgasm and felt her body shaking furiously. He finished licking her clean before standing up and walking to the door taking one long look back at her with her legs spread, face sweaty, and rolling down to her chest, with her underwear sitting on the floor. He smiled wide as he walked out, making sure no one was going to enter for a few minutes before he left. 'Two can play that game.' He thought to himself. And it felt good to give her a dose of her own medicine.

**AU: As I said "Happy" writer, "happy" readers. Please take a moment to review. :)** **Want less/more sex scenes? More moments with SOA characters? Or just have me go with the flow and pick. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AU: I guess I won't be doing the 2-3 chapter update again, I didn't get many reviews. I get excited to share because ****I want to hear what people think too****, not to just have the story read. I'd rather have less people reading it and reviewing then just people who read without every giving input. All writers are different but I get motivated when I see I have reviews waiting for me in my inbox. Makes me work harder on my writing to try and surprise the readers. I might be ending this story sooner than anticipated..we will see how it plays out. **

"She just looked even hotter than usual. And those pencil skirts and heels she always struts around in at the hospital. Have to remind myself she's Happy's to get my cock to relax." Flithy Phil said, but saw the look of fear in Half Sacks eyes. Turning around he saw Happy walking over with a harsh glare directed right at him.

"You have a fucking death wish Phil? That's my old lady and you don't disrespect another man's old lady like that. You hear me? This is your only fucking warning." Happy wanted to punch him, but he knew Phil was working his ass off, never complained about any job he was given. That was the only reason he wasn't beating the shit out of him because of his dedication to the club. He had to go see Rachel, to make sure Phil, or any other brothers hadn't been trying to flirt with her. He had worked in the shop all morning and had no club activities scheduled for the day.

Getting to her office, he was surprised to see she wasn't there. He stopped Tara walking out of the waiting room and walked up to her. "Hey, you seen Rach? She's not in her office." He saw how she shifted a little uncomfortable before answering.

"Yeah, she went home. I got to get to an appointment Happy." She patted his shoulder lightly as she walked quick away from him. Hap could swear she was trying to get away as quick as possible but just left it alone.

He got to Rachel's and found her walking out of the bathroom, pale as a ghost. She was covered in sweat and her hair was sticking in a bunch of different directions. She was wiping a wet washcloth across her forehead, sighing in relief for a moment. Why the hell Phil thought she looked even more hot was beyond him. This was the first time Happy had seen her look terrible. "You okay baby?" He asked her, but she walked right into her bedroom, gently laying down in bed. He followed her in there, now concerned about her.

"No, I got sick at work and decided to come home. I can't eat because nothing sounds good and it ends up coming right back up Hap." She started to cry, her body and mind feeling so weak.

It broke Happy's heart to see her breakdown like this. He knew his lady was strong and hadn't really seen her sick before. He didn't like to not be able to be in control and fix whatever was wrong. "Oh baby, I'm sorry." He laid back on the bed and held her as she cried on him. He started thinking about what she said, feeling nauseous, throwing up, and it reminded him of when Jax was talking about Wendy when she was first pregnant. He didn't want to get his hopes up but wanted to ask. "Babe, did you take a pregnancy test?"

She looked up at him and something in her eyes clicked. "You think thats what it is? I've been feeling too sick I hadn't even thought of that. Will you stay with me while I take it?" She had bought a few the day after he told he he was ready to have kids. To be prepared for a moment like this.

"Of course baby, I want to be here for you." He rubbed her back gently as she got up, but Happy cupped her face and kissed her gently. "It's okay if your not, I just figure we might as well check. We just started trying remember." He didn't want to get her hopes up, even though underneath he was getting really anxious. She nodded her head and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later.

They waited the few minutes which felt like forever with her wrapped in his arms, stroking her back which was helping soothing her nerves. Finally the time had come and she led him into the bathroom, holding his hand as they looked down at all three tests. All of them said she was pregnant.

Rachel starting crying again and Happy wrapped his arms around her. "Why you crying babe? I thought you wanted this?" He was confused, she had been talking about wanting to expand their family and now she got her wish and she was crying

"I'm just...so happy..." She got out before crying again and Happy remembered Jax talking about Wendy and her hormones going out of control. He hadn't even thought of that and had no clue what he was in for.

He brought her back to bed as she started to calm down and they shared sweet kisses and cuddled, not wanting an inch to be in between them. Happy couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He knew he would be a good one and not a piece of shit like his dad who just abandoned his mother and him. He knew Rachel would be a very loving mother and this child was going to have a good home. Happy had expected once he got the news that they were, he would freak out or second guess his decision. But there was no stopping the smile he couldn't tear off his face. He was going to enjoy this whole day in bed with his knocked up old lady.

Later in the day, after they took a nap Rachel was feeling much better. They took a long bath together and he couldn't help but rest a hand on and rub her stomach. "Our baby is growing in there." he whispered in her ear, pulling her gently closer to him.

She put her hand over his, couldn't believe how blessed she had become. Having a job she enjoyed, a man she loved, and now a baby on the way. She fought back tears and nuzzled her head in Hap's neck. "I can't believe it. We're having a baby."

"I'm gonna be there every step of the way babe, as much as I possibly can. I promise you that." Happy knew he would miss some appointments but he would try his hardest to not miss much.

"Thank you Hap. I love you." She pulled his head down for a kiss.

"I love you too Rachel." He grabbed the back of her head to kiss her deeper and she moved on top of him. She just stared down at his body rubbing her hands all over him and feeling him getting hard by her touch. "Babe its okay, we can just lay here and cuddle." He didn't ever say that before, but figured she would want to enjoy the moment.

She gave him a hungry look, with her eyes having that sparkle in them since they found out the good news. "I want you inside me." She moved his cock into her without warning and he groaned, always loving the feeling of entering her. She held onto the side of the tub, slowly working her hips and moving up and down on him. He loved watching her on top, with her sexy body and boobs bouncing, the way she rode him drove him wild, she did something different with her hips that he had never experienced before and he couldn't get enough of it. She didn't get to be on top much, mostly because Happy liked to be in control, and especially today he was going to let her. She came into his life and he didn't realize how much of what she did and gave him that he wanted. Never would have thought that before he met her. Looking back, he now noticed how empty he had been with no woman that truly cared about him that he had these deep feelings for. She opened his heart up and showed him what true love was all about. He pulled himself back to reality and away from his thoughts, this being a very emotional day for both of them. She was leaning back as he held her ass in his hands and she started playing with his balls.

"FUCK babe!" He groaned, his balls reacted just like the rest of his body, strongly to her touch. He started sucking lightly on her breast as she started to ride him faster.

"Baby, gonna..." and he felt a rush of juices inside her, groaning it felt so damn good. He couldn't help but follow her and shot his load into her with a loud groan. She turned around and laid back in between his legs as they relaxed, both couldn't take their permanent smiles off their faces.

Later that night, they were cuddled on the couch and eating Chinese. Hap had gone out and got Rachel's favorite and she was able to get some food in her system. "When do you think we should tell people?" She looked over at him hoping he wouldn't want to right away. She wanted them to have time to enjoy it before the chaos of Gemma came around.

"Lets wait awhile, then when you decide your ready, we will let everyone know. Gem's gonna want to have a party." Happy saw the annoyed look on her face and quickly continued, "but I'll make sure she plans it. Less stress for my old lady the better." He patted her stomach gently and she leaned over and kissed him. Words couldn't express how happy she was.

…..

"Thats the last time I get fast food breakfast." Rachel finished saying, as Tara was expecting other news on their lunch date.

"Right, food poisoning isn't fun." Tara didn't 100% believe her, but let it go. She would tell her if it were otherwise when she was ready.

"Happy came by and took care of me though. That was probably the only upside to that. Having him in my bed all day." Rachel sighed as she thought back to that joyous day. It was filled with so much love, affection, and romance it couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"Well Gem wants me to go over after work, spend some time with Abel and I." Tara had said it in an annoyed tone. They were probably always going to have issues with each other.

"Tara its a good thing she wants to be involved, I'd give anything to have my parents in my life, even if they were being too nosy. Family is too important." Rachel tried to rationalize with her. Gemma was a motherly figure to her, along with Hap's mom who she had been talking to once a week on the phone. She enjoyed feeling more a part of the family and didn't ever think a MC club could offer her all this.

"You're right. We are both stubborn and I guess it's hard to get past our issues. I'll try and be the bigger person for the sake of Abel and Jax." Rachel smiled brightly at her at Tara's revelation.

"I'm so proud of you Tara!" She hugged her tightly and got up to toss away the rest of her lunch.

...

Rachel was having her first appointment to check on their baby and Happy showed up a few minutes before they had to get going. "You excited babe?" Happy asked her as she was getting her things together to go.

"Yeah, and nervous. Just hope everything goes okay." She reached Happy and he rubbed her lower back as they walked out the door.

The doctor had her get all setup on the chair and came back in a few minutes later. Rubbing the cold liquid on her stomach she cringed a little but then they were able to look at the ultrasound. Happy held her hand as the doctor looked it over for a moment.

"Looks like you two have a healthy child on the way, congratulations!" She gave Rachel some paper towel to get the stuff off her stomach as she filled them in on what she needed to do from here. The doctor gave her some pamphlets and important information so they wouldn't forget before she left the room.

"Oh babe, I'm glad everything went well." Rachel said relieved, getting dressed and Happy noticed you couldn't even tell she was pregnant, still had her toned stomach.

"Of course babe, we will do everything we can to make sure our little one comes out healthy" He rubbed her stomach gently before kissing her forehead.

**AU: Please be kind and take a moment to review. Thank you.**


	25. Chapter 25

**AU: WOW! I am ****very thankful**** to have got so many reviews of people enjoying this story, my regulars who always review and some new ones. I know my last chapter wasn't that great, I feel I write best when I'm getting feedback of people enjoying this story. I really think this chapter is really great. Thank you to all who reviewed, really means a lot to me. Special thank you to: lizzylou26, jerbear7579, silllygabby (you always review, and I love hearing all your input!), coralelizabeth, and .pie.i. And an EXTRA special thank you to dennib68 who just started reading and reviewing along the way. It's really cool for me to get to see your reaction through the chapters and I appreciate it so much! That is why I decided to put this chapter out early, to all of you who reviewed. Thank you, thank you, thank you...I have been brainstorming and coming up with some really great ideas for future chapters because of all your added inspiration.**

Happy awoke to his woman tapping her fingers on his broad chest. He glanced at the clock at saw it was after 3 in the morning. He had to leave town the next day for a run and figured she wanted to have him again. "Yeah babe?" He looked down at her to see her eyeing him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just really want some pickles and strawberry ice cream. And you told me I'm not allowed to go out at night to get food." He had laid out a few ground rules the other night to keep her safe and one of them was that she couldn't go out after midnight. Unless it was to see him or an emergency with club business, but that was it.

"Can't you wait until morning? I'm tired." He closed his eyes and felt her fingers dancing across his chest still.

"It's not for me, the baby wants it Hap." He cursed her in his mind for using that line on him. He opened his eyes and glared at her for a moment before getting up and getting dressed. He muttered on his way out the door, "fucking pickles and ice cream, who the hell wants that combination?" Obviously his knocked up old lady.

When he got home, she was waiting on the couch and had her spoon out ready to dive in. He brought it over to her. "I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up again unless you wanna fuck." He figured she probably didn't even hear him as she had a pickle in her mouth and was opening the ice cream container with her other hand.

As Happy had started to drift back asleep, he felt the bed shift and knew she was getting back in. Keeping his eyes closed and not in the mood to cuddle, he was about to go sleep on the couch when he felt her move next to him, thinking she'd lay on him. But as soon as he felt her hand stroking his dick, he knew he'd stay in bed.

"What do you want babe? Get fucked or blowjob?"

"Blowjob." His body was tired and didn't feel like putting the energy into sex when he could have her get him off with him just laying there. She was very ruthless on his dick, sucking him hard and deep throating him, rolling his balls around his body felt out of this world. This is one of the reasons why he was with her, by his bodys insane reaction to her. He felt himself cuming minutes later with a rough groan.

Moving back up to the head of the bed, Rachel laid next to him to watch him. She loved seeing his face when she pleasured him but even afterwards he would still be on his high and she thought he looked incredibly sexy. She was thankful he was kind enough to go out and get her food. Didn't know if he would do that kind of stuff for her and the baby. This had been her first craving and she could tell it wouldn't be her last. She knew he was tired and wanted sleep, but also she wanted to thank him and blowjobs were always a good way to do that for Hap. She started falling asleep and felt his hand lay down gently on her stomach and that made her smile. He was making it a habit since they found out she was pregnant to touch and hold her stomach.

The next morning they were saying their goodbyes. It would be the first time Happy would be on a run since they found out she was pregnant. He saw her eyes start to glisten and knew she was about to cry. 'Damn hormones.' He thought to himself. "Baby, don't cry. I'll be gone a few days. I promise." He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, trying to distract her. Rubbing his hands over her body he knew he was going to miss her. This time he wasn't only leaving her but their baby that was growing inside of her. He wouldn't be there if she had a late night craving or horny as hell wanting to either fuck him or blow him. He pushed it out of his mind, not wanting to think about it. He pulled back and she smiled at him, trying to be strong. "Be good while I'm gone." She nodded her head, not wanting to speak because she was afraid if she did she would cry in front of him.

…..

Tara came over after a few nights of Happy being gone. After laughing about new doctor in town that was trying to lay the charm on Tara and failing miserably, Rachel took the last sip of her wine. "Oh, let me get the bottle." Tara went to get up and Rachel shook her head no.

"No, I just want one. Don't feel like having a headache from too much wine." She smiled hoping Tara would buy that. Judging by the big smile on Tara's face, she clearly didn't.

"Oh, your right. Well I'm in the mood to smoke, might as well let loose since our men are gone." Tara pulled a joint out and went to lit it but paused when Rachel spoke up.

"Actually I decided to take a cleanse of that. Taking a few months off." Rachel was known for smoking a few times a week which was another red flag to Tara.

"How many months Rach, 9?" She had a huge smirk on her face and Rachel couldn't hold it in anymore.

"OKAY! Fine, yes I'm pregnant!" Tara's eyes got huge as saucers as her prediction was correct. She jumped up and hugged Rachel and as she went to sit back down saw tear starting to fall down Rachel's face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me-" Tara felt awful for making her cry.

"No, not your fault. It's my hormones, I cry at anything now." Rachel said as Tara handed her a few tissues.

"How did Happy take it?" Tara was curious if he was excited for a baby or just doing it to keep his woman happy.

"He's used to be protective, but its starting to get overly protective now. He keeps adding rules. He texted me last night to make sure to take my daily pregnant vitamins." They both laughed at that, the Enforcer enforcing nutrition.

"How far along are you?" Tara couldn't tell, although Rachel hadn't been wearing anything but work clothes when she's seen her and couldn't tell if she had gained weight.

"A little over two months now. Hap and I wanted time to enjoy it. Please don't tell anyone...well you can tell Jax, but I'm not ready to deal with Gemma yet. I want Happy to be there when I do."

"So he can run interference for you? Smart move." Tara remembered how Gemma had told her about Happy confronting Gem about the last party and to leave Rachel out of it. It wasn't up for discussion. Rachel just slyly smiled at Tara, deciding not to comment on that. "Are you guys going to find out what sex you're having?"

"Yeah, I know I can't wait. Luckily I got a two bedroom so I won't have to move again. We will have plenty of space here for now." Rachel was glad there wasn't added stress of having to move and find a bigger place, that made it a lot easier.

"Well if you need anything, let me know. I'm so thrilled for you two!" She shrieked in delight as they had another laugh about it.

…..

Forgetting a few of her things in Happy's room, Rachel stopped over at the clubhouse. As she was walking out of the hallway, she saw Megan standing by the bar. She hadn't seen her since the last time when she first brought her to the clubhouse. "I see you don't have your bodyguard with you today." She folded her arms across her chest. "Guy was a fucking dick."

Rachel sighed, not feeling the energy to fight with her. She wanted to get home, her two to three hot dogs with heavy sauerkraut on them were calling her name. "Meg, I don't wanna talk right now. You were completely rude that night and I need to get home, I'm starving." As Rachel started to walk away Megan looked at her carefully.

"I'd stick with a salad hunny, your getting a pouch, like a kangaroo." She started laughing as she saw Kozik and Chibs who were nearby look over, having heard it. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she tried to fight them back.

"Fuck you Megan!" As she turned towards the door, she saw Kozik and Chibs looking at her as she couldn't hold the tears back and they fell down her face. She quickly ran out and saw them both come out to try and stop her but she just took off in her car. She was completely embarrassed.

Chibs grabbed his phone and called Happy. He answered on the third ring. "Yeah."

"Hey Hap, I think somethings wrong with your girl..."

"What the fuck happened?" His voice was very threatening.

"Well Megan and her were talking, Megan said the 'lass had a pouch like a kangaroo, should eat some salad and Rachel left crying. We tried to stop her but she took off. Just wanted to let you know. Want us to follow her?" Chibs didn't want to overstep his boundaries, he cared for Rachel because he knew how good she was for Happy. But he also knew how protective Happy was of her.

"No, I got it." And before Chibs could respond, he heard the dial tone.

When Rachel finally got home she saw she had 10 missed calls from Happy. Just as she was about to call him, he was calling her again. "Hello?" She could barely get out before fresh tears fell down her face.

"Baby, Chibs told me what happened. I'm sorry I can't be there to hold you." He knew this was going to happen, her being emotional while he was gone but it didn't make it any easier on him.

"She said I'm like a kangaroo Hap...with a...with a pouch and everything." She started to sob and Happy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back the urge to cry. Happy could count on one hand how many times he had cried, once when his dad left him as a kid, and two his Ma when she was in a lot of pain struggling to fight cancer. He could hear how hurt she was and it was the first time someone had dared to make a joke of Happy's old lady being fat. It would be the last.

"Baby you're gorgeous. Carrying my child, don't let that stupid cunt get to you. She's miserable and wants you to be too. I'm gonna fucking lay into Koz about this." He heard her cry a little longer, but continued to try and calm her down the best he could through the phone. "Rachel, I love you so much babe, I'll be back tomorrow. Can you be strong until then my old lady?" He heard her take a few deep breaths before responding.

"Yes, I'm sorry Hap, its my hormones. I'm sorry to have bothered you." She was even more embarrassed now, not only did an old 'friend' call her fat in front of Haps brothers, but now she was worried Hap would think she's weak and second guess their relationship.

"Don't apologize. I know it's the crazy preggo lady talking. I'm here for you baby. You call me when you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks Hap, I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I got to go now, I need to make my hot dogs with sauerkraut." She heard him laugh on the phone as she said that.

"Thats my baby, have some ice cream too. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up. She washed her face and started preparing her dinner. She had been craving sauerkraut all day.

**AU: What did you think? I promise you these upcoming chapters are going to be good. Hehehehehe. Send me some love. :) Thank you to angiewildcat for pointing out a mistake I made, I corrected it. (It was supposed to be Kozik and Chibs but I had put Tig in a few times...didn't mean to confuse anyone!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**AU: Thank you SO much for all the reviews, I changed a huge thing that I was going to have happen in the story in this chapter...I think it will be better without it. Special thank you are in order for: crazygirl1980 (sorry I missed you last time, couldn't find your username), dennib68, demonicseer, sillygabby, jerbear7579, coralelizabeth, mcicc26, sammiesealface, and loveorpain. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

"What the fuck is your problem? You know Happy's gonna flip out when he finds out what you said. Fuck!" Koz was pissed off. He didn't get why if Megan said Rachel and her were friends why she was treating her that way. Always pissing her off when she wasn't doing anything but being civil to her. He hadn't seen this side of Megan before they came to Charming. She had always been sweet and lovable and he was starting to get sick of her.

"Whose fucking side are you on? I saw you run after her. You're still hung up on her! You know you've said her name in your sleep?" Kozik glared at her, throwing her against the bar.

"You are starting too much shit here. You need to leave before Happy gets back, because I'm not doing anything to protect you from him. You brought this all on yourself." Kozik stormed out of the clubhouse, pulling out his cell phone to send an important text.

Megan was furious. When she had first met Kozik, he was drunk and going on about a woman who he liked with and showed her a picture. Megan knew right away who it was before deciding to seduce him so she could finally see Rachel. She had been ignoring all her calls and it was pissing Megan off. She wanted to go back to having fun and partying at clubs fighting people who rubbed her the wrong way. Kozik had got so drunk he blacked out that night and woke up in bed with her. She had started to fall in love with Kozik and knew he was falling for her too, but a bigger part of her saw the way he still looked at Rachel when she was around and it hurt. Megan had never fell for a guy and now she was his second choice. She wasn't going to back down that easy.

…...

Happy felt his cell vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. Noticing it was a text from Koz, he figured he was probably going to say sorry and to please leave Megan alone. He didn't expect what he read next. 'Do what you need to with her, I'm done with the cunt.' He got his killer smile on his face as he realized he got permission from Kozik to take care of it. Happy knew as long as Megan was around she would be nothing but stress and trouble and since Kozik finally had enough that was all Happy needed.

"Hey Jax, my job is done here. I need to get back to Charming to take care of a few things." Happy had came out with his bag, ready to do what he did best.

Jax saw the look in his eyes and knew it was best to let Happy go. He had a good feeling what the problem but just agreed. "Alright brother, go see your woman too. Bring her some chocolate and flowers too." Jax knew about the pregnancy, but not from Happy. Tara had told him and he wasn't going to make Happy tell him like Tara had told him how she got it out of Rachel. Happy wasn't a pregnant woman who was emotional, he was very protective of his privacy and when he was ready he would tell him.

"Thanks brother." Happy walked out starting to plan his evening. He sometimes would do spur of the moment torture but this one was special. This person was hurting his old lady and that made it personal.

Kozik opened his dorm room, seeing Megan laying seductively on the bed in knee high hooker boots and light blue lingerie, twirling her hair on her finger. "I told you to get out of town Meg." Kozik she noticed seemed different, very distant.

She moved to the edge of the bed, crouched over showing off her cleavage. "I know you didn't mean it. It was a stupid fight. Come here baby."

"Get out Koz. Don't need to see this." Happy had walked into the room and she quickly sat up, her heart racing. She knew what Happy's job was in the club but always thought Kozik would take care and protect her.

"Kozik, don't leave! I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry!" She saw Kozik shake his head and pat Happy on the shoulder, exiting the room and shutting the door.

"Shut the fuck up." Happy knocked her back on the bed with one rough push and quickly used a bandanna to keep her from being heard. "Bad move to come to town. Even worse to start shit with my old lady. Gonna wish you would have left before I'm done with you." He gave her his dark evil grin and it gave her chills, looking around and trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Happy gave her some time to freak out, he wanted this to take awhile and not make it easy for her. He kept picturing his woman on the phone crying to him and amped up the Killer to another level. He threw her head against the wall, knocking her unconscious before tossing her over his shoulder to take out to the van.

Megan woke up as her head hit the side of a car. Her head was pounding and killing her, as she went up to rub it she pulled back and saw blood on her hand. The door to the van opened, at hearing her attempts to scream and Happy was standing there smoking a cigarette. "Good to see your awake." Throwing her over his shoulder he walked up to the cabin. It was in the middle of nowhere which was perfect for torturing and killing people. He tossed her down on the ground grabbing duck tape and wrapping it tightly around her wrists and ankles. "Ready for some fun?" He gave her another dark smile before swiftly sticking a blade in calve and dragging it up slowly. The blood was oozing out of her veins as she attempted to scream at the excruciating pain she was feeling.

…...

Getting home from a long day at work, Rachel was tired. Her feet and back were aching and she was really missing Happy. 'One more day.' She reminded herself to keep the tears back as she made a salad for dinner. Didn't particularly enjoy it but figured she might as well try and curb her cravings.

She heard the door turning and saw Happy walk in the door, with two bags filled to the top. He quickly set them down as she got up and ran over to him hugging him tightly. "Miss me?" Happy laughed and pulled her back to give her a long awaited kiss. "I got you some stuff." He nodded his head towards the bags and she started going through them, seeing her favorite bread and butter pickles, a few jars of sauerkraut, salt and vinegar chips, among other things. "Saw a pregnant lady at the store, gave me a few other ideas of what to get." He shrugged his shoulders not thinking it was a big deal. He saw her eyes starting to glisten and grabbed her. "Don't cry babe." He tried rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I'm just so lucky. You're so sweet to me Hap." She started balling and he picked her up gently, sitting down on the couch and just held her in his arms, letting her cry it out. He felt complete being back home holding his old lady. And he smiled to himself thinking of burying Megan after he had his fill of torture, he had got rid of someone who was harming his old lady. It was the first time Happy had killed someone not for club business but for personal reasons. He didn't regret it and also didn't think it would be his last time. The thought made his killer side quiver with anticipation.

The next few weeks had been extremely busy for the club. They were having a big problem with a gang that was starting to come into Charming dealing drugs. After trying to warn them, negotiate nothing was working yet. Happy was getting frustrated and decided to take a break to go see Rachel. He saw her walking down the steps to meet him as she smiled brightly at him. "Hey Hap."

"Hey babe." He smiled and was walking towards the steps to Rachel. She reached him and they had a long embrace. Happy sighed loudly, letting the stress of club bullshit out. He always felt better when he had his old lady by his side. She looked at him questionably. "Club bullshit."

"I know how much you love to talk and all babe..." She started to say which Happy smiled at her noticing her sarcasm in her sweet voice. "But I was thinking maybe we could go to my car for my lunch break?" She was extremely horny and had been thinking of Hap all morning.

"Babe, you know I love you and think you are the most beautiful woman but I need a little time off." Happys dick was feeling raw from her on his dick or sucking it every chance she got. It was no longer two or three times a day she was now on average 5 or 6 and Happy had never turned her down. He saw her face drop and didn't want it to upset her. "Baby, my cock is hurting he needs a break. Doesn't mean I can't please you though." He saw her eyes light back up as he laughed, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "My sex crazed old lady." He nibbled her ear as she giggled.

…...

Rachel was finally ready to tell Gemma and all the MC that they were expecting. Happy had agreed to be with her to tell Gemma and make sure she didn't have to do any party planning. As she arrived at the club, she walked up to Happy who was making a few notes on a clipboard. "One second babe, let me finish this up and we can go to the office." She was eyeing him in his white cut off tee and with some sweat that was glistening on his body in the sun. Looking over his muscular arms and as she looked up at his face he was rolling his eyes at her, obviously catching the look she was giving. "Fuck babe, can't believe you're making me feel like a bitch to have to turn down sex a few times." She knew she was wearing him out and for her to be wearing Happy out was a shock all on its own. She was constantly attacking him and looked at him like a piece of meat that she had to have.

She blushed, she couldn't control her hormones and knew Happy was trying the best he could to keep her satisfied. "I'll get a vibrator today, I'm sorry it's been too much." He rubbed the top of his head, not knowing how to reply to that.

"I don't want you to have that. Fuck, I'll fuck you with my raw dick okay? You wanna go right now?" he had finished filling out the forms for the parts they would have to order to fix a car. He saw her eyes start to water and quickly realized his mistake. "DAMNIT!" He yelled getting part of his frustration out. He didn't think it would be this difficult with her being pregnant but her moods switched so damn fast and he wasn't good at watching what to say because she was extremely sensitive. He lightly grabbed her shoulders as her bottom lip started to quiver. "Shhhhh, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that. You know I'm trying here." He pulled her into a hug and she cried for a few moments while he rubbed her back. Once she had stopped crying he moved back to look into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah. I hate these hormones, I know your doing so much for me. I appreciate-"

"I know what your going to say is nice, but it's gonna make you cry and we got to talk to Gemma and tell her our good news. Lets go." He kissed the top of her head, walking over to the office with her and seeing Gemma eyeing them suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Gemma could see Rachel had been crying as they both took a seat in front of her desk.

"We're having a baby." Happy answered and saw Gemma's eyes sparkle with delight just as tears started to form in her eyes. Happy silently thought to himself, 'I can't wait until the baby comes so all this crying fucking stops.' He rubbed his head, hating to now see his old lady crying as the two embraced. "Gem, I gotta get back to the shop, bottom line Rachel is not involved in party planning. You leave her be." He kissed Rachel's forehead before heading back towards the clubhouse first, to down a beer. He needed a fucking drink.

**AU: What do you think? Review time. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**AU: Not as many reviews this time around...but I would like to thank: sillygabby, dennib68 (i am really enjoying your thoughts through this whole story thus far), crazygirl1980, storiesfromstorybrooke, rosered88, .i, loveorpain, and coralelizabeth. Enjoy! :)**

"Does this make me look fat?" Happy sighed to himself as he took a glance at his old lady. She had been trying on outfits to decide what to wear for the party tonight at the clubhouse to celebrate their baby announcement.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant. You look great in everything babe." Happy took another drink of his beer, knowing he didn't have to drive and they would be taking her car over. He didn't dare have her on the motorcycle since they got the news, another rule of his.

"But I wanna look good, I've been gaining weight." She looked in the mirror at herself and at two and a half months pregnant she didn't have it too noticeable, but she could tell. She decided on a black dress that showed off her cleavage but was loose and the material was down to her knees. She put on red heels and sprayed hairspray through her long straightened locks. The look on Happy's face made her feel good. She was worried he wouldn't find her attractive during her pregnancy but if anything he was more attracted to her because she was carrying something they made together.

"You're sexy baby." He rubbed his hands over her belly before touching her breasts. He loved touching them but she winced when he did. "You okay?"

"Yeah, they are just really sore, can you not touch them?" She saw the look in his eye as if she was telling him he had to quit the club. "I'm serious Hap, they really hurt." He nodded his head and she threw on her jacket as they walked out, ready to go celebrate.

…..

"What are you hoping to have, boy or girl?" Tara took a drink of wine as her and Rachel were enjoying the party. Gemma actually made it very low key once again.

"A healthy baby is all I care about. I would be blessed either way." Rachel smiled, her skin having that perfect pregnant lady glow to it.

"What does Happy want?"

"He hasn't said, hasn't made a comment about it yet. We haven't talked about it, only about things we are doing to keep the baby healthy. The guys must hate me because they can't smoke indoors when I'm here." Rachel glanced around at a few of them, one went to light a cigarette out of habit and Happy was right there reminding him.

"Take that shit outside. My old lady's party you fucking idiot!" He smacked the guy upside the head, it was some hangaround, the guys knew better then to try that.

"You know...Jax has been talking to me about Abel needing a brother or sister close to his age. I think he's trying to hint to get me to agree to start trying."

"Tara! That would be an excellent idea to have them close in age. There's never a time when your ready, I mean...I'm scared but I'll always be scared. I can't even think about labor yet, it scares me too much."

"I think every woman is scared but that's when you can take all your anger out on Happy and he wouldn't dare say anything back." They both giggled at that. She loved how Tara could always ease her mind if she started to worry. She had been showing up at her office with her favorite sweets for no reason, or one time Rachel was having a hard day and Tara got her beautiful flowers. Of course, when Happy had came to see her a day or two later he was immediately defensive about who the flowers were from until he saw the note was from Tara. Rachel made him sleep on the couch that night for that mistake.

"Plus, we could be pregnant together! Jax and Hap would love it!"

Tara laughed before responding. "They would probably make us live together and they just stay at the clubhouse."

"Well they couldn't live at Jax's place...might get some unwanted questions and Hap would go on a killing spree for someone getting the wrong idea." The women started laughing again as Happy came up and gently rubbed Rachel's shoulders. Seeing she was almost done with her glass of wine he grabbed her a bottle of water and set it down and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"What are you laughing at" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"Tara and I being pregnant at the same time." Rachel smiled and Tara got up to use the restroom. "I've never asked you, but what are you hoping our baby is?"

"Just want you and the baby to be healthy. That's it." He kissed her forehead and pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. They both saw a bright flash and turned in the direction it was coming from and Gemma was standing proudly with a camera, looking at the picture of the two of them with a bright smile on her face.

"Could you love birds be any cuter? Oh yes, once you have that baby of yours, you will be an adorable family." Gemma was beyond thrilled for their to be another baby around. She had been pushing Jax to get working on Tara so they could get her another grandchild, not that she didn't love Abel but because she loved having a large family and Gemma wasn't getting any younger. Not that she would say that to anyone. "I was thinking you will probably want to register somewhere so we can start shopping for your baby shower. I-"

"Gem," Happys tone was warning, "that's enough. Let us enjoy the party." Rachel rested her head on Happy's shoulder thankful that he said something. She didn't want to be rude after Gemma put a lot of work into now two parties for her.

"Damnit, fine. I gotta go check and make sure we still have plenty of refreshments and ice out." She strutted away, barking orders at the croweaters that were there.

"Thank you baby." She smiled up at him and he rubbed his hand on her stomach.

"Anytime. How are your breasts feeling?" He really wanted to graze his hands along them but wanted to make sure they didn't hurt first. They were out practically begging for him to touch them.

"Untouchable still. I'll let you know once that changes. You can go hang out with the guys, I'm having fun with Tara."

"It's our party, wanna spend time with you too."

"Yes, but you have been more than amazing to me and deserve to have some fun with the boys. No crying women. But if I see a croweater trying to get on you, I promise I won't be crying about it."

"Nothing to worry about. Don't pay them any attention since I've met you." He kissed her head before he got up and headed over to the bar to chat with Jax and Bobby.

"Hey brother." Bobby hugged Happy. "Heard the great news, congrats."

"Thanks." Happy knew he would get a great response from his brothers when they found out he was going to be a Dad soon. The SOA always believed in having kids and ones to take over the club when it was their time. He definitely if he had a son would want him to join the club.

"Nervous to find out if you're having a girl?" Jax asked curious. Imagining Happy trying to raise a girl was pretty hilarious.

"Maybe slightly hoping for a boy." He had a small smirk on his face.

"I'm working on Tara to try and let me knock her up. She's not giving in as easily as I thought especially with her best friend being pregnant. Thought they might want to go through it together."

"Well guys, I see a sweetbutt that has me ignoring this conversation, you boys enjoy baby talk." Bobby took a shot before slapping their backs as he walked away.

"Not as easy as you think. Remember, you're gonna be around this one the whole time. Not like that druggie." Happy was referring to Wendy, Abel's biological mother.

"Yeah, rough time dealing with a raw dick. Damn sex and blowjobs all the time. What torture!" Jax laughed as Happy smacked his chest hard, turning around making sure no one heard him.

"Fucking told you that in private. Shut your fucking mouth." Happy didn't want Rachel to find out or get embarrassed, also because he knew she would make him pay for it.

"Relax, nobody heard."

"You just wait until Tara's knocked up. I'm gonna give you so much shit for it. Dealing with a knocked up woman ain't no fucking picnic."

"Well I guess I don't have to worry anytime soon." Jax sighed, glancing over at Tara as they both took a long drink.


	28. Chapter 28

**AU: Where are all the reviews at? :( I spent some time on this chapter, really trying to incorporate things my readers have reviewed about. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Today was the day they were finding out if they were having a boy or girl. They were both quite anxious, awaiting the doctors arrival in the room. It was feeling like it was taking forever and Rachel's leg was bobbing up and down. "Relax baby, we'll know in a few minutes." Happy rubbed her leg affectionately.

"I know, the suspense it just killing me though! I want to start thinking about baby names, and how to plan the nursery, what kind of clothes-" Rachel was rambling off all the things they had yet to do. As if on cue, the doctor walked in and Happy was thankful, she had been going over all the things on her to do list lately but wanted to wait to find out what they were having first. It had been driving him crazy because he's the type to just fix it and do it and he can't yet.

"Good afternoon, are we wanting to know what sex the-"

"Yes, yes!" Rachel blushed after she jumped the gun to answer her question. The doctor smiled reassuringly at her. As she was looking, they saw the doctors facial expression look confused for a second and Happy started to get nervous, though he wouldn't show it.

"Well looks like we have some big news to share! You're having a boy...and a girl."

"Twins?" Hap and Rachel said at the same time looking at each other, certainly not expecting that answer.

"Yes, you have two healthy babies on the way. Congratulations!" The doctor saw their shocked faces and was used to this reaction to the situation. "I'll leave the forms for you to sign here and you can just bring them to the front desk." She walked out as Happy had still been holding Rachel's hand. He always did for the whole time during the doctors visit and he dropped it to pace back and forth, rubbing his head.

"How the fuck are we going to raise two babies? You're always gone on runs and what about when I have to feed or change them? Now I have double the things to buy and I should probably look at getting another place you think? I mean, I was prepared for one but two, they might need separate rooms...unless you think they should be in the same room? Hap?" He turned his head to look at her, not catching anything she had just said. She was dressed at this point and he moved over to her, holding her face in her hands with a big smile on his face.

"Baby, we are going to have two beautiful babies, a boy and a girl. A boy for me to play rough with and teach how to be a man, a girl for you to do your girly shit with and keep away from boys." He kissed her lovingly, excited to be having two kids with his old lady. Family was very important to Happy and he was knocking out two kids in one pregnancy, another added bonus.

She was surprised by his reaction, she was scared about having to raise two kids but he was thrilled. She never thought he would be but he still continued to surprise her, she hoped that never ended. "Oh Hap." She started to cry, thankful to have such a supportive partner as he held her rubbing her back.

…...

"TWINS?" Gemma and Tara said at the same time.

"Yep. Which means I'm going to need both of your help to get things ready before they come." Rachel reached in her purse, looking for her pen and paper.

"Well first we need to decide on a nursery theme. Something neutral.." Gemma started to trail off as she was already jotting down notes on paper. Tara and Rachel shared a smirk with one another. Of course Gemma would already be on top of this but that is what needed to happen. No point in Rachel freaking out about having twins, there was nothing she could do about it but prepare.

"I was thinking a zoo theme, do you think thats silly" Rachel thought it would be cute when she had started brewing ideas in her head. Tara and Gemma agreed and they had one ball rolling.

"I have some of Abel's old clothes I can give those to you. Trust me, with how often you have to change them you will be thanking me." Tara knew all too well, having raised Abel since he was a baby.

"I doubt I will be thanking you when I'm taking care of two babies Tara."

"We are always here to help and we are all going to help you as much as we can. That's what families do." Gemma finished saying and put her hand down on top of Rachel's as tears started in her eyes.

"Gem, don't make her cry!" Tara scolded her, knowing she cries at anything but it felt good to give Gemma shit. Part of Tara was jealous of Gemma being so welcoming of Rachel and than with encouraging her to be with Happy, and now the twins. Not that Tara held any of it against Rachel, it wasn't her fault. Tara just wished she could have that relationship with Gemma too since she lost her mother. But it seemed every time she tried to be the bigger person Gemma assumed she had a hidden agenda.

"Can we order now? I'm eating for three which is probably why I've been gaining all this weight!" Rachel sighed, rubbing her belly. Gemma waved the waitress down immediately so they could get the pregnant lady fed.

…...

"Ma, stop crying." Hap wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to him. They had stopped over later in the week to deliver the good news to her and she was delighted and to the point of tears which Happy didn't even have to look to know his old lady was crying too. Happy had been extremely happy since finding out the news, helping Rachel by already having two cribs set up. He did it all on his own, could have easily had the prospects do it, but he wanted to build his own kids cribs it was important to him to be as involved as possible. He had already painted the walls a baby blue and Rachel had an artist come over to paint all the zoo animals.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become Happy." His mom squeezed him and he gave her a wide smile and a kiss on the cheek before he got up. It really touched Happy to have his mother say that to him. He went to grab more ice tea for his mom and Rachel and filled their glasses before going outside to smoke. He could only handle so much crying before he needed a break to get some of his sanity back.

"What do you two need for the babies yet? His mother was eager to help out. Rachel knew she couldn't be very active but knew she loved to craft and a great idea came to mind.

"We need blankets, it would mean a lot if you could make some for us. I know Happy isn't going to like seeing pink but I would like a blue and pink one for them."

"Sure, I can do that. I'll look online too for some cute outfits, baby clothes are just adorable!"

"I know, tiny little outfits! I have already been stocking up a decent collection so far. I know the last month or two I won't have as much energy as now and I better take advantage of it."

His mother smiled warmly at her. "I really appreciate your weekly calls by the way. You know I look forward to them? Getting to hear good things my son is doing instead of thinking of all the...other things. You two are perfect for each other. Is he planning on putting a ring on your finger?"

"I don't know, I think to him he already did with the crow tattoo. But I would like to eventually." His mother squeezed her hand as they shared a moment together.

"Babe, we got to go." Happy walked in, closing his cell phone.

…...

Rachel was over at the clubhouse, waiting for Gemma to get back from running an errand. Her back was killing her and she was trying to rub it but it wasn't helping. "Hey, heard about the twins, congratulations." Koz said as he walked up to her. Seeing her facial expression that she seemed to be in pain he realized why she didn't answer him. "You okay, want me to call Happy"

"No, it's just my back. It really hurts and these babies keep kicking me."

"Let me rub your back, c'mon." Koz led her to his room and she didn't even think twice before going. All she wanted was some relief on her back. She laid on her side and saw him come out of the bathroom with lotion.

"Really, you have lotion Koz?" She was surprised any member of SOA would, or at least show it to someone.

"I got no problem with it, I like to take care of myself. Look good for the ladies." He grinned at her with her rolling her eyes at him. Typical Koz was back. He started rubbing her through shirt and wasn't doing it. She took off her shirt and put a blanket over her belly. "Are you sure? I don't want Happy to come and kill me or anything."

She laughed at him, knowing he partly wasn't kidding. "Don't worry, just please rub my back Koz?" Even though she couldn't see him he nodded his head and warmed up her back with his hands before applying the lotion. The pain and stiffness she had been feeling was being lifted by Kozik working his hands over her back. With the lotion feeling cool and getting soaking into her back it added an additional pleasure. She couldn't hold back some moans and Koz started feeling weird.

"Uhhhh Rachel, can you not moan when I do this? Trying to be nice here and not get an erection hearing that from you."

"I can't help it." She sighed and grabbed a pillow using it to help cover the moans.

"Koz's getting lucky, who you got-" Koz turned to see Tig at the door, his eyes went wide as he took in what he saw.

"Fuck off Tig!" Koz glared at him and Tig quickly left shutting the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before Tig told Happy and he came barging in ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. He had finished the massage and Rachel put her shirt on standing up to turn to him.

"Where's your woman at? She's normally always around here?" Rachel was curious, she hadn't seen Kozik in awhile and this was the first time she saw just him.

Kozik rubbed his fingers through his hair, obviously Happy hadn't told her yet. "Uhhh, I had to break up with her. She was starting to much drama, wasn't the person I fell for. I'm sorry for her being a bitch to you." He felt bad for all the shit Megan was trying to stir up and if Happy hadn't dealt with it, he couldn't see Megan stopping.

"I'm sorry, I knew you were into her. But at least you found out before it was too late." She gave him a brief smile as he nodded and she opened the door, seeing Happy walk down the hallway. "Hey baby." She smiled at him as he just took her arm and led her to his room. Shutting the door he flipped around to face her.

"Kozik gave you a back rub?" Happy hoped it was just some sick twisted joke Tig was playing on him. But when he ran over to him as soon as he got back and to see her walking out of Koziks room, smelling lotion on her he knew it wasn't.

"Yes, please don't take it the wrong way. He was the only one here, I was waiting for Gemma and my back has been hurting all day Hap. I just wanted it to feel better." She started to tear up afraid that he was going to go off into some lecture about her and Kozik, or go beat his ass. Instead he pulled her close to him and kissed her roughly, grabbing her ass with one hand and her breast with the other.

"Okay. I got to get back to the shop, you sticking around here?"

"No, I'm gonna go home and take a nap now that my back feels better." He nodded his head as they walked out his arm around her.

…...

Later that night..

Rachel awoke from her nap and walked out just as Happy was setting some stuff down on the kitchen counter. She walked over curious and he smiled at her before pulling her in for a kiss. "Got you some things to help with back pain." She looked and saw a cream for back pain, an ice pack, heating pad, and also a appointment confirmation card. She just glanced up at him confused what it was for. "Pregnancy massages, booked you two a week."

She smiled at him, another sweet gesture that he did to take care of her. "Thank you baby."

"Let me know if these don't work, doctor said we can try other things too." He was going to make sure everyday her back was feeling great because he didn't want Kozik giving his woman another back rub. He let this one slide because he knew with all the extra weight and twins her back was hurting more often. But he didn't want Kozik being the one taking care of her, he wanted to do that.

**AU: Thoughts? Did you enjoy the chapter? Send me some love people, reviews are very much encouraged. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AU: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming. Enjoy! **

Kozik woke up to his door slamming shut flipping over in the bed he looked at who was in his room this early and saw Happy standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You gave my old lady a back rub? What fucking part of leaving her alone didn't you get the first time I beat the shit out of you in the ring?"

Kozik sat up in his bed knowing it was too good to be true for Happy to let it go yesterday. "She was in a lot of pain brother. Should I just have left her alone to deal with it? Nothing happened."

Happy moved quickly to the bed and shoved Kozik. "I know nothing happened because I trust my old lady. It's you who I don't trust now. You're still hung up on her and you need to go back to Tacoma, the club doesn't need your help anymore." Happy had wanted to beat the shit out of him but decided he gets one last warning and the next time he wouldn't have a pulse. Happy could only take so much from his closest brother.

Kozik sighed. He knew it was best for him to get away from Rachel and Happy would only take so much before he murdered Kozik. "Fine, I'll fucking leave. Thought I was helping, I'd never try to take her away from you Happy. We've been brothers for how long?"

"Don't give a fuck. I would never have rubbed your pregnant old ladies back because I know it's crossing the line. I'll be back this afternoon and I better see this room vacant. Don't wanna see you around here for awhile. And for the record, she'd never leave me for you if you hadn't learned that when you fucking tried to take her from me." Happy slammed the door as Kozik got up to shower and pack his things. He had missed Tacoma anyways.

…...

"I stayed at my Dad's old house last night. Couldn't argue anymore with Jax about him wanting me pregnant. I need a break from it and he doesn't get it!" Tara said over the phone to Rachel. Tara had hardly got any sleep last night, tossing and turning because of this ongoing issue with Jax.

"Tara, what's the real problem here? Why don't you want a baby with Jax?" Rachel knew there had to be a reason why she was hesitant to have another child with him.

Tara got quiet for a minute, finally speaking what was on her mind. "Ima...I just keep thinking he's going to cheat on me again and I don't want to bring another child into this world with that possibility."

"I understand Tara, trust me. I get it, but at the same time this is your high school sweetheart, you've loved each other for how many years now? There is always that possibility but there are endless possibilities out there. You can't let that ruin your future, I know you want a baby Tara."

Tara sighed, she hated it when her best friend was right. "Okay, I'll go talk to Jax about it."

"Yes! Go make some adorable babies with your man!" Tara and her laughed before hanging up.

…...

"Wow, I didn't expect all this." Rachel was looking at the blue and pink blankets she had asked Hap's mother to make but she completely outdid herself. There were also black, purple, green, and red blankets along with a bag filled with baby clothes.

"I haven't seen either of you for two weeks, gave me something to do. Plus, you'll have to wash those and I figured it would be good to have a few spare ones on hand."

"Hap wanted to come but had something popped up last minute. I could tell he was thinking about telling me not to make the drive here but I wouldn't have had it. I missed you too much." Happys mother embraced her and she loved the affection she got from her, she felt the love from her and it swelled her heart with happiness.

"I'm glad to have you as family now honey. You have a good soul and keep my son in check. No woman besides me could ever be able to do that. You're something special. And you're giving me two grandchildren, I couldn't ask for anything more."

Rachel smiled at her as she got up to check on the lasagna. She was getting extremely big now and it was a workout to get up or move around a lot. She had Happy on her all the time making her lay down and relax. If she tried to argue, he would play dirty and set food out for her. She would eat it, but still glare at him during it. Not that he minded, he was getting his way. She couldn't have sex as much because she was tired a lot and he was very understanding about it. She just started to blow him more often than they had sex, although he would never ask for one if she was in discomfort or exhausted.

Before leaving that afternoon, after she had packed up everything and was saying good-bye his mother quickly realized something. "Oh, I forgot the most important thing! I'll be right back!" She went back to her room and came out with a body pillow. "This is going to be your new man and I guarantee my son will be upset that I gave it to you. He's going to get jealous but it will help you sleep."

"Thank you so much, all of this...I can't even get my parents to return any calls and you have done so much for me." Rachel started to cry as Hap's mother wrapped her in a hug. She had thought that once she told them she was pregnant and she was still with Happy they would come around and see her or at least talk to her. She hadn't heard one word from them still since they had left her place the only time they met Happy.

"It's okay, its their loss. You have a lot of people around you that love you and are your family too. That is one thing I do love about the club, they all take care of each other. Never second guess asking anyone for anything. They all help each other and have helped me, I'm very grateful." They hugged one last time before Rachel wiped her tears away getting in her car to leave.

…...

Happy had finished torturing the gang member, getting what he needed out of him. Blood was dripping everywhere and he was close to dead. Happy glanced at the time on his phone and wondered if Rachel had made it back home yet. She was going to text him when she did to let him know she got home safe. He figured she must be having fun spending time with his mother and decided to take a smoke break before he finished his work.

When Happy got home to Rachel's she still wasn't there and he began to worry. He called her phone but got no answer. When he called his mother, she said she had left hours ago and to call her to let her know she was back home safe. He drove over to the clubhouse and no one had seen her there. He rushed over to Jax's place and saw Rachel's car there and felt relieved, not that he wasn't about to lay into her about it. He walked in and saw Tara and Rachel laughing at the table, having a glass of wine together. "You couldn't fucking call me? Tell me your okay?" Happy voice was very angry as he walked over to them. Tara quickly got up to go check on the kids, giving them some privacy. She knew how protective Happy was especially since she was pregnant and she didn't think it would be a pleasant conversation.

"I stopped here to pick up Abel's old clothes and Tara and I got to talking." She didn't think it was a big deal, shrugging her shoulders. Tara finally figured things out with Jax, letting her guard down and talking about the whole Ima thing. Now they were ready to try for kids and the ladies had a glass of wine to celebrate.

"I was fucking worried about you! Thought you got into a wreck or something." He slammed his hand down on the table, frustrated and she didn't seem to care.

"Well I'm fine, you wanna go home now?" She had enjoyed spending time with Tara but it was getting late and her feet and back were starting to ache. The heating pad and some ice cream sounded like the perfect nightcap.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home to the clubhouse. You don't even care you had me worried something bad happened to you and our kids. Fuck you." He stormed out the door, slamming it. She covered her mouth in shock, he had never talked to her like that since she was pregnant.

Tara came back out after she heard the door slam and Rachel crying. "What happened?"

"Happy's mad at me. I forgot to tell him I made it...back okay." Rachel got it out before she started sobbing again. Tara tried to comfort her but she just moved away. "I'm going home." Tara tried to stop her to get her to talk but Rachel had shut down and Tara knew when to back off. It was one of the great things about their friendship.

Rachel had hoped Happy would cool off and come back and she laid in bed cuddling with her new body pillow up late waiting until sleep finally took over her body. She woke up and looked over and hoped he was in bed but he wasn't there. No messages from him on her phone. She had screwed up this time. Happy had been extremely patient with her this whole pregnancy and she just ignored his concern for her and and their future childrens well-being. She felt like an idiot and knew it was time to apologize.

She got to the clubhouse and saw he was working on a car in the shop. She walked over and felt uncomfortable, not sure what to say. "Um Hap, can I talk to you?"

He didn't have to look from under the car to know who it was. Spent the whole night drinking pissed as fuck at her. "No."

She glanced around and noticed no one else was around so at least she wouldn't get embarrassed in front of other people. "Hap, I'm really sorry."

He swiftly rolled out from under the car and stood up. "You're sorry? That makes everything better. You know how much shit I get for doing something stupid from you? And I just should forgive you for making me think something awful happened to my family because your knocked up. Fuck that, I'm still pissed off at you. Leave." He laid back down and rolled back under the car continuing to work.

She quickly got in her car and drove home in a daze. Happy was still mad and there wasn't a way she could fix it. She would have to wait until he was ready and came to her.

**AU: What did you think of the chapter? Send me a review. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Stopping to see Gemma in the office was something Rachel had to push herself to do. It had been a few days since she was there last, after Happy telling, not asking her to leave. He still had yet to talk to her and she was respecting that and giving him space. Walking into Gem's office the Queen perked her head up when she saw her. "Shut the door." Gem ordered and Rachel shut it and sat down. "Have you and Happy made up yet?" Rachel had filled her in when Gemma came over the other night for dinner on what transpired between the two of them to have Happy not speaking to her. Tara and Gemma had been helping her by giving her a lot of moral support the last few days and she appreciated it immensely.

Rachel sighed as she slowly sat down in the chair holding her belly, the babies had been kicking her ribs all morning. "No, I've been hard on him Gemma and I'm laying off it. I have my first labor workshop breathing thing tonight, will you go with me?"

"Why don't you ask the father of your children? He's going to help you through the birth process."

"Damnit Gemma! I'm asking you because I can't talk to him."

Gemma took off her glasses and set them down on her desk. "Honey, you need to talk to him. He's a man and he will go even if he's mad. You're the one lugging those twins around all damn day, running the bathroom every ten minutes and having insane mood swings. He needs to cut you a break too."

Rachel glared at her and got up although it took her a minute. "I came here for your help because you said you would be there for me. Thanks for just blowing smoke up my ass." She walked out and slammed the door shut as she walked out to her car. Just as she was pulling out of the lot, she saw in her rear view mirror Gemma strutting out, no doubt on a mission.

…...

Seeing the clock and that it was time for her to go to her class, she started to get up just as Happy walked in the door. "Weren't gonna ask me to go with you?" He stood right at the door, not walking further into her place.

"You aren't speaking to me and you have to have two people to be able to participate." Rachel was trying to hide how nervous she felt in front of him. Although she was almost positive he could see right though her, he had a fantastic talent at being able to read people. Part of what makes him talented at his job.

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I won't help for our kids. Lets go." He grabbed her keys off the counter and walked out. She hated how he was being nonchalant and felt like he was disgusted with her. She followed out silently behind him with her head down. He had already got in the driver side of her vehicle and started it, not even looking her way as she walked up.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Happy had turned the music off and they sat in silence the whole way there. When they got there they saw all the other couples being encouraging to one another and quite loving. Rachel was hoping it would rub off on Happy and he would get over being upset at her. They had to touch each other during it, him learning tips and tricks to help different parts of her body that would hurt but Happy was only focused at the task at hand. He wasn't doing anything extra or touching her in a loving manner. It only started to make her more upset on the drive home. When he got there and handed her the keys he was getting on his bike. "Let me know when the next session is, I'll meet you there."

Rachel moved in front of his bike crossing her arms. "No you won't, I get your mad at me Happy but you should have got over it by now. I'm fucking pregnant and dealing with a lot of body changes and I'm sorry I forgot to fucking call you. But having you there today just going through the motions I can't do. You're stressing me and our babies out and I won't have it. Until you can forgive me, I can't see you." She tried to be strong and walk away but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You can't put the blame on me. I wasn't upset over something stupid, you scared the fucking hell out of me. I thought I had lost you and my babies, major shit is going down with the club and you weren't answering your phone. If the tables were turned you would see how serious it would be to feel that way and I can't get over something like that in a few days."

"Happy my mind isn't normal right now, my moods are constantly changing, I'm getting beat up by these rascals all day, worrying about if your fucking a croweater now that we aren't speaking. I'm done feeling sorry for it. I guess if I don't see you soon, maybe I'll call you when my water breaks." She stormed off to her door and was unlocking it when she heard Happy.

"Fucking bitch!" Happy made sure to say it loud enough for her to hear before taking off on his bike. He was frustrated with the whole situation with his old lady. He hit his breaking point from taking shit from her and the part that finally made him snap was her not calling him. He'd never felt more worried in his life. He was more excited about these babies than she was upon hearing the news. Family was the most important thing to him and he was not going to look like some pussy whipped guy crawling right back to her. His pride couldn't take it and he needed space.

…...

That Friday night, Happy was on a mission to get drunk. The club had been working long hours dealing with shit going wrong and unexpected problems arising. Happy would get home with enough time to pass out for a few hours before having to get back up to do it all over again. His body was tired but also glad for the distraction. He hadn't been thinking much about what was going on with his old lady because he had to be on high alert at all times. Getting to kick back and enjoy a night of drinking is when his mind started drifting off to her and he missed her a lot. The croweaters had been eyeing him the last few days and he never gave any indication that anything was wrong between him and Rach. They weren't completely stupid, well some of them were, but they noticed Rachel hadn't been coming around and that was not normal.

Jax walked over and sat down next to Happy, lighting a cigarette. "Your woman isn't coming tonight?" Jax knew they were having problems from what Tara had informed him of. Knew Happy was being stubborn and needed to get back to his old lady and he was going to try and guide him without making him realize he was. Jax knew he was a smooth talker and used it to his benefit whenever possible.

"No." Happy took a long pull from the fifth of Jack he had enjoying the burn he felt down his throat.

"Too bad, miss having her around. Think I'll have her come over for dinner with us to catch up." Jax caught the glare the Killer was giving him and put his hands up in defense. "What? She's my friend too and just because you're being a dick to a pregnant lady doesn't mean I'm going to. She needs people who are gonna be there for her right now, Tara tells me how hard it is on her."

"Shut the fuck up about my old lady. Don't need you making sure she's okay damnit!" Happy was getting very tired of other people in the club feeling the urge to help her or make sure she was okay. He walked outside needing to get some air otherwise he would have punched Jax. Happy was curious who was making she was okay and part of his thoughts drifted to Kozik. Quickly pushing that to the back of his mind he decided enough was enough.

Rachel was laying in her bed, cuddled up with her body pillow watching tv. She heard the door shut and knew Happy was making noise to let her know he was there instead of walking in and scaring her. She didn't move, it was too much work for her lately and the doctor had told her to rest as much as she could. Happy walked into the room, sitting down on the bed watching her for a moment. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's a body pillow, your mother gave it to me to help me sleep."

He was annoyed with it the pillow already seeing her all cuddled up to it. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her lips missing the intimacy they had with each other. Cupping her face he started to kiss her passionately and tried to turn her off the body pillow before she pulled back from him.

"What are you doing here Hap?" She was guarded as she had a right to be. This time away from him had been emotionally draining and she realized how much she missed having him around and not only was he her man, he was her best friend.

He rubbed his head, not knowing what to say. "Missed you." He took off his shirt and pants laying down in the bed in his boxers. Pulling Rach over off the body pillow he had his old lady wrapped up in his arms. He could feel the babies kicking and rested his hand on her stomach. "You feeling okay?"

She hated how she was like putty in his hands. Being back in his arms and him rubbing her belly and asking in his low raspy voice if she was okay and she was already over their fight. "Yeah, they've been very active and I used the heating pad and back cream my back is feeling better now."

He kissed the top of her head, now feeling guilty for being away while she dealt with this alone. "Hungry?" She nodded her head and he tapped her ass with his hands as she moved off him so he could get up. As he started to walk out of the room, she had a sudden craving.

"Hap, grilled cheese and hot chocolate with extra whip cream?" He turned back and smiled at her before heading into the kitchen to make it for her.

"Mmmmm, this is delicious." Rachel was in heaven, sitting up in her bed eating the grilled cheese that Happy put extra cheese on with tomatoes and onions. He had to end up bringing the can of whip cream in because he didn't put enough whip cream on. She kept taking a few sips and adding more to it as he watched trying to not freak out about the crumbs he was seeing fall on her belly or the bed. He would have made her eat it in the living room but he knew she had a hard time moving right now. He made a mental note to mention to her after the pregnancy no eating in bed rule. Happy had never cooked for another person but watching her enjoy her food and laying down with his hand on her belly feeling his daughter and son kick, he would do it everyday for her if she wanted. He was glad to be back with his old lady and even better that she hadn't made them have a talk about the fight. He didn't feel like having one of those 'feelings' talks just wanted to enjoy spending time with his woman.

**AU: What did you think of this chapter? Send me a review with your thoughts. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**AU: 2 chapters in one day...because of my excelling reviewers. Special thank you to: Tisha24 (i love having new readers review after each chapter their thoughts), coralelizabeth, sillygabby, shantigal, loveorpain, lizzylou26, crazygirl1980, meyou744. Since I got a lot of reviews I decided to post a 2nd chapter today. Thank you! **

The following day Happy woke up feeling well rested and he knew it wasn't because he caught a few extra winks of sleep, but that he was back with his old lady. He reached over for her in bed but felt cold sheets opening his eyes he noticed she wasn't in bed. He walked out and saw her already showered and her hair was curled, that beautiful glow she had about her radiating off her skin and she was wearing a long dark blue dress that showed off her ample breasts and curves. She had her skirt pulled up showing off her legs that she still managed to keep toned during the pregnancy and was applying lotion to them, but struggling because of her ever growing belly.

"Let me help you." Hap took the bottle of lotion and sat down next to her as he started massaging it in. She leaned her body back enjoying the feel of his hands on her. Her mind couldn't turn off and now that she had a good nights sleep she needed to have a talk with him.

"Hap, why were you being distant from me? We've fought before but never spent time apart like that it worries me."

He glanced up at her silently cursing in his head. He really thought he had avoided having a talk but obviously not. "It's been hard, you've been on me about little things and I needed a break from it."

"Anytime it starts to get hard are you going to take a break from me and our kids?" She had to know, it was one of the things she would think about on her sleepless nights.

"No, just this damn pregnancy I know its tough on you, but it's tough on the guy too."

"I know. I didn't appreciate you being gone that long. A night or two I can understand."

"Rach, shits been going down with the club that I didn't want you to worry about and I've been working more. I just couldn't handle you being all over the place on top of it, was trying to do you a favor and stay away and prevent a lot of arguments." Happy knew if he was around with all her mood swings and him being exhausted from work, he didn't want to waste the time he had to sleep saying the wrong thing and having her blow up.

"Okay fine, I'll let this go because you've been very good to me during this pregnancy until that. But if after I have our children and you try to pull something like this again, I won't allow it Hap." Her tone was strong as she looked him in the eyes as she said it. He nodded his head at her as he started to apply lotion to her other leg and she rubbed her belly, the babies were already kicking her this morning.

…...

Packing back and forth at Jax's house, Tara was waiting impatiently for Rachel to get there. She arrived a few minutes later and waddled over to the couch to sit down. "Okay Tara, what was so important you had to drag a woman on bed rest over here?" Her doctor had put her on bed rest a few days ago because she was getting closer to her due date and needed to be resting as much as possible.

"I didn't think I could drive...Rach I'm pregnant." Tara handed her the pregnancy test showing the positive sign.

"This the only one you took?" Rachel took quite a few just to be sure, didn't want to get her hopes up with one test being inaccurate.

"No, I took 5 of them, all positive. I have an appointment set up for tomorrow to see the doctor."

"Oh my gosh Tara, that's fabulous! I'm sooo happy for you!" Tara moved over instead of making Rachel struggle and they hugged each other tightly. "We're gonna have babies the same age, oh just think of all the play dates and...wait, have you told Jax?"

"No, he's been doing club stuff all day. I'm telling him tonight whenever he gets home." Tara smiled brightly feeling more excited about this getting to talk to her best friend.

"Great, well lets order some take out and watch some chick flicks, to celebrate until then!" Tara grabbed a menu from their favorite chinese place as they discussed what to get.

That evening, Happy had to stop over at Jax's to take an extra gun to use for the job tomorrow. As they walked in they saw Tara cleaning the kitchen and Happy went to sit in the living room and saw Rachel stretched out on the couch fast asleep. Jax came over and handed him the gun as he put in in his jacket and rubbed her belly gently. For once those babies weren't being hyper and giving their mother a well deserved break. "Baby, wake up. Time to go home." Happy lightly tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes looking at him and gave him a smile.

"Babe, Tara and I had a fun girls night. Chinese take out and chick flicks."

Happy smiled at her glad to see her in a good mood, he decided not to bring up she was supposed to be home resting. He knew Tara wouldn't have her doing something she shouldn't be doing since she was very close to delivering the babies. He helped her up and watched her waddle towards the door. It made him smile, and he thought back to when Tig laughed when he saw it and Happy punched him. He didn't find it funny just thought she was adorable. He was getting even more protective now with her due to deliver in the next few weeks.

When they got home that evening, Rachel was sitting down on the couch rubbing her feet. They were swollen and aching. Happy came in from having a cigarette and saw and came right over taking her foot in his hand and started to massage it. "Oh Hap you don't have to..." Happy had giving her back rubs but never a foot rub before.

"You did too much moving today your feet are going to hurt. Not gonna bitch at you but you better be staying home relaxing tomorrow. I don't want you overdoing it you hear me?" His tone left no room for discussion about it and she knew she needed the rest. The littlest things were making her exhausted right now and carrying all the extra weight was gruesome on her back.

"I know...Tara just had something important to tell me...she's pregnant and telling Jax tonight." She smiled brightly at Happy, it felt good to tell someone else and she knew she could trust Happy not to say anything.

"Wow, good for them." Happy knew it was going to make Jax's year to hear that news since he had been pushing for a child for awhile now. It also made Happy comforted to know they could have the kids hang out with someone he trusted, which Happy trusted very few people fully. Jax and Tara were two of them.

…...

"Will you watch it with me?" Rachel asked quietly, her doctor told her to watch a labor movie to start getting prepared it could be coming up anyday now. She wanted Happy to watch it with her since they decided it would only be them in the delivery room and Happy was warned if he strayed away from her face to look 'down there' she would murder the Killer. She didn't want Happy to see any of that and wanted him instead by her side helping her through it.

"Yeah." Happy hid that he was freaking out now that it was going to happen any day the labor process scared him. Not knowing if she and the babies would be okay, having to see his old lady in pain and not be able to do anything was not something he was looking forward to.

He sat down in bed with her, laying down on her boobs and rubbing her stomach as they started the video. Once the actually pushing started Rachel screamed and turned it off. Happy quickly moved up next to her as she started to cry and rubbed her back affectionately. "It's okay baby, we are gonna get through it."

"Hap, I don't wanna rip or tear. I'm scared, I don't think I can do this." Rachel was doubting herself now after watching just a few minutes of the movie it scared her for the labor which she kept out of her head this whole pregnancy.

Happy cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes as he wiped her tears away. "Yes you can, you know why you're my old lady? Because your tough as fuck, you can handle anything. I'll be there the whole time helping in any way I can and we are going to have two beautiful children when it's all done. I can't wait." He smiled genuinely at her and it made her melt. She was still scared but hearing how he couldn't wait for the kids to get here and he would help her through it all helped ease her nerves. Having Happy around her always made her relax and feel safe.

"You know what to say to make me feel better Hap. I think that deserves a reward, help me up." He got off the bed to help her, figuring it would be another trip to the kitchen for some food but instead she pushed him down on the bed and got on her knees. Before he could even tell her no, because seeing her struggle to move he couldn't find it in himself to ask for anything she already had his dick out and in her wet mouth. There was no way in hell he could say no now but instead enjoy the pleasure his old lady was giving him.

**AU: Review time! **


	32. Chapter 32

**AU: Another chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one, especially because of all the great feedback I've been getting from you guys. I like how even when I update more than one chapter, you devoted reviewers review each chapter and I really am thankful for that. Writing this story has been a fun experience for me and I'm working to get better with my writing as well. Keep the reviews coming!**

"Jax, we need to talk." Tara was trying to get his attention, ever since Happy and Rachel had left he had been running around, his cell constantly going off and she was getting annoyed.

"Tara, it's been a hell of a day. Lots of shit going down at the club. We'll talk another time." Just as he went to answer his phone she blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant you asshole!" She pushed past him and went into their bedroom slamming the door as the tears fell down her face. He finally got her knocked up after bugging her for months to agree and now he didn't have a few spare moments to enjoy this with her.

'Shit!' Jax thought to himself. He'd been caught up with everything in the club going wrong, calls that even more unexpected things were unraveling that he screwed up an important moment in his and Tara's life. He put his phone on silent and left it in the kitchen opening the bedroom door slowly to gage her reaction. She was crying, sitting on the edge of the bed and it broke his heart. He knew he had been neglecting his old lady from time to time when things got busy with the club and right now she needed him more than ever. He sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't know. You have my full attention now." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap as he got her to calm down. He wiped her tears away and could make it right now. "We're having a baby Tara, it means the world to me that you are giving me a child."

She looked at him, her anger now fading as he was paying attention to her now. She saw how his eyes had brightened and he had a huge smile on his face much different than what he had told her about his reaction to Wendy being pregnant. "You think you can handle me being pregnant? Happy is going through a lot with Rachel."

Jax got an even brighter smile on his face as he thought back to Happy complaining about Rachel attacking him at all hours of the day and the pain of having a raw dick. One of the many things Happy and Jax had in common was their unusually high sex drive. He couldn't wait to get that from Tara. "I think I'll manage just fine."

…...

"Tara, just make my water break, do your doctor magic." Rachel waved her hands at her vagina as Tara laughed and continued making stir fry in the kitchen. Rachel was laying on the couch, holding her body pillow sick of being pregnant. She was a week away from her due date and her body was exhausted non stop.

"I wish I could help you Rach, but you have to wait until they are ready to come out. You can try things to help move it along-"

"Yeah yeah, I've been doing all the things the doctor recommended and its not working Tara. These babies are breaking my ribs kicking me, carrying around all this extra weight is killing my back and I want them out!" Rachel was having a very rough day. Tara grabbed out her cell to text Happy to warn him before he got home to see her going crazy. Tara was sure he expected it being with her all this time but wanted to give the heads up just in case.

"Well I'm making this nice and spicy for you and your going to love it and forget for a few seconds about being pregnant." Tara was in a good mood, even her best friend being a crazy preggo couldn't ruin it, it only made her smile more.

"You just wait Tara, it's all lovely in the beginning of a pregnancy but wait until you are a whale and wobble around like a penguin and ready to just start pushing to get the labor process going. I'm scared as shit but I'm at the point now I don't care, I just want it over with." She sighed as she was getting all worked up and Tara came over quickly with a cold wet washcloth placing it over her head. She had started sweating and had the a/c and fan directly on her to make her feel as comfortable as she could at her stage.

"You need to relax, no more talking until I'm done making this food. Take deep breaths or else you aren't getting any of this." Tara looked back at Rachel and caught the death glare she was giving her. Happy really had his work cut out for him with this firecracker.

Happy reached in his pocket, feeling his phone vibrate. Seeing the text from Tara, 'your woman has gone off the deep end, wanted to warn you before you walk into this disaster.' Happy rubbed his head knowing Rachel had been getting worse lately. She was extremely agitated and complained a lot about the pain and how uncomfortable she felt. Happy tried to do the best he could for her, keep her cool and trying all the ways to induce labor early but nothing was working yet. The only thing keeping him sane was that he knew they were in the home stretch and she would be welcoming their children into the world any day now.

Jax walked up and saw the perplexed expression Happy had on his face. "Everything okay brother?" Jax had came and told Happy first of all the brothers about Tara expecting. They were also keeping it a secret until after Rachel had their children to tell everyone, though Jax said it was probably because Tara wasn't ready to deal with Gemma.

"Yeah, Rachel isn't feeling good and wants to get the labor over with. She's psycho doing everything she can to induce labor."

"Like having sex?" Jax loved picking on Happy about having his pregnant old lady having her way with him any chance he got.

Happy didn't respond besides giving him a glare. He couldn't wait to see Jax go through this pregnancy with Tara and realize it wasn't just all about the sex, it was the emotions and body changes and all Jax was thinking about was the abundance of sex he would get from his old lady.

That evening, as Happy was parking his bike in Rachel's driveway he noticed Tara had left and smiled at the other car that was there. Walking inside he saw the older lady giving Rachel a pregnancy massage and her moaning away obviously enjoying it. He figured it would be a good idea since she couldn't leave to have the lady go to her. He walked over to lay a kiss on her forehead, pushing away the hair that had fell on her face. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled lovingly at her and was delighted when she did the same.

"Hey baby, thanks for having Felicia come over, it was a good idea." She was surprised when she showed up right before Tara left and ordered her to roll over. Rachel did exactly that because Felicia's hands were always the thing to help alleviate any pain or soreness she was having.

"Anything for my old lady. What do you want for dinner?" He walked into the kitchen pleased to see Tara had cleaned up lunch to Happys standard of clean.

"Spicy wings and ice tea." She had been drinking a lot of ice tea that helped cool her off because she was hot most of the day. Every meal she was eating now had to be spicy in hopes of during the meal her water would break.

Happy was cleaning up in the kitchen as he was waiting the few minutes for the wings to finish cooking in the oven. Nodding to Felicia who was leaving and seeing his old lady get up and waddle over to him he couldn't hide the huge smile that showed on his face. He had never seen a pregnant lady before that looked breathtaking but his woman with her huge belly made the Killers heart melt. She looked much more rested and comfortable than when he left her this morning. "Thank you Hap." She hugged him and her belly hit him as she couldn't quite get her arms around him anymore.

"Glad your feeling better." He moved her back against the counter so he could rub her belly and felt the kids kicking and moving around. He saw the lust in her eyes as he looked up and she tried to reach for him and instead he took her hands and held them gently. "Not yet, your gonna eat first." It felt odd that Happy was getting used to having to turn her down so she could eat and getting looked at like he was a big, juicy steak that she was craving. It made him feel a bit less of a man because he wasn't used to this and couldn't wait for the things to go back to how they were before, him dominating and exhausting her. She was going to get it once she was healed and ready. He couldn't wait for that.

…...

Gemma came over a few days later with a fun surprise for Rachel. "Ohhhhh, mani's and pedi's, Gemma that's really sweet." Rachel started to tear up seeing the ladies walking in with all their tools and getting things set up.

"No tears, we are going to have a fun old lady time." Gemma decided not to mention her conversation with Happy. He knew she was going to see Rachel today and told Gem she had to stay home and rest, make sure to keep her comfortable, and feed her if she started to get cranky. It made Gemma smile under the smirk she had on her face because it showed her how great of a father Happy was going to be.

Rachel treasured the chat she had while they were getting pampered. Gemma gave her a lot of good labor tips and tricks that had worked for her and a few other old ladies. Rachel relished having Gemma being close to her, she wasn't trying to use her to get to Tara, never talked about issues she had with Tara. Instead it was just about the two of them, it made her feel precious to know that the Queen really enjoyed spending time with her.

**AU: What did you think? Enjoy the chapter? What did you like/wish you had seen? Shoot me a review and let me know! **


	33. Chapter 33

**AU: Where are all my reviews at? I know some people don't check this everyday and I've been posting a chapter pretty much everyday so I am guessing some people are behind. Enjoy!**

Walking into her bedroom Happy scowled at the sight. Once again, Rachel was cuddled up to the body pillow which was quickly replacing any cuddle sessions they had. She would rather be laying on that stupid thing than him and his aggravation was getting the best of him. "Get off that damn thing before I fucking shoot it and come lay on your man."

She looked over at him and shook her head no. "I feel the most comfortable on it Hap. Your too hard and muscular where this baby is all soft and squishy."

"I don't give a shit, you have it all day to cuddle with, now your mine." He pulled the body pillow away from her and tossed it on the ground guiding his woman over to him. Her huge belly hit his stomach as she tried to get cozy laying beside her man. Happy wrapped his arms around her, fond of getting some cuddle time out of his woman. After awhile, she started to move away from him and he knew she was going to get that damn pillow. "Come back here baby, leave the fucking pillow alone for a night."

"I need it Hap." As she stood up about to bend over and grab it she shrieked and Happy looked at her alarmed. "My water...broke." She was astonished and didn't know what to do, thought she would be ready and out the door by now but she couldn't move.

Fortunately, Happy was ready to step up. He quickly got up and grabbed her hospital bag as he leaned forward kissing her forehead gently and seeing her still not moving. "It's time for us to meet our kids babe, lets go." He had a enormous smile on his face and Rachel felt like it was all a blur, him driving her to the hospital, Happy freaking out yelling at employees at the hospital to get her into a room, until she was ultimately in one and they were awaiting for their doctor. Happy saw the male doctor walk in and he glared at him not wanting a male to deliver his kids and more importantly, to see his woman exposed. Rachel slapped his arm trying to hint to let it go. Of course Happy wasn't going to.

"Where's our female doctor?" The doctor briefly smiled at Happy before answering him.

"She's not on tonight and I'm her replacement. I can assure you I've had plenty of experience with delivering babies and will make this a smooth process."

"I requested a female doctor. Go find us one." Happy kept his glare steady as the doctor hastily got up realizing it was best and rushed out to find a replacement for him.

"Damnit Happy, I don't care who is delivering my babies, I want this to start!" Rachel was feeling a lot more pressure and couldn't get comfortable in the hospital bed.

"I care, gonna be a female." Happy pushed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her head as a female doctor walked into the room.

"Hi, I'll be assisting you in the delivery today for..." as she glanced at Rachel's chart, "twins today. Lets check to see where we are at right now." As she sat down in a chair and checked between Rachel's legs she jotted a few notes on the chart. "We are at 2 cm dilated we have awhile to go until we can begin pushing. Continue to do your breathing exercises, relax as much as you can, and I'll be back in a bit to check on you." She walked out and Rachel groaned in pain, feeling a contraction hitting her. Happy was helping her with her breathing and wiping the sweat off her face doing his best to coach her through this whole process.

…..

"Hey baby, brought you a few things." Gemma walked into the room with a bag filled with items. She got to Rachel and kissed her cheek before rubbing her arm. "How are you?"

"Stupid question Gemma." Rachel got out before she felt another contraction hit her. Gem knew they wanted to be left alone, as Happy had warned her a few times already. She brought in a huge container of ice chips, a washcloth and a bottle of ice cold water, snacks, soft cozy socks, disposal camera, crossword puzzles, pens, and a very soft large bath towel.

"Take care of her Happy, I'll be in the waiting room, can't wait to see your babies." She kissed the top of his bald head before walking out of the room.

….

"I see that you requested an epidural." A female nurse was getting the needle ready and stuck it in her back and Rachel yelped in pain.

"What the fuck are you hurting her for damnit!" Happy yelled at the nurse who pushed the liquid from the syringe in her and made Rachel cry out again in pain. Happy was about to jump over and slap the nurse until she pulled back with the needle and looked at him apologetic.

"Epidurals almost always hurt but her pain will be gone shortly." The nurse bolted for the door, still having goosebumps from him yelling at her.

"You okay baby? What can I do to help?" Happy was feeding her ice chips and using the wet washcloth to gather all the sweat forming on her face.

"Never have sex with me again, I can't do this again Hap." She started to cry as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling useless. Seeing her in this much pain before the actual pushing was tough on the Killer and not being able to take the pain away from her, it was out of his control.

"I'm sorry baby. We will get there. Just a bit to go." He sat down on the bed and rubbed her back as she cried on his shoulder.

…...

After Happy could no longer feel his hand and Rachel had called him every name in the book, saying she would never let him fuck her again, and a half hour later two beautiful healthy twins were born. Happy was holding the son as Rachel was holding the daughter once they had got all cleaned up and sitting together in the bed. Rachel looked over at Happy and saw that he was silently crying as he cradled their son in his arms. Both babies were adorable a perfect mix of Happy and Rachel. Happy kept leaning over and kissing Rachel. She had done incredibly well during the labor and he couldn't be more proud of his old lady.

"Thank you babe. Giving me the best gift I could ever want." Happy couldn't stop smiling at his son and gazing over to his daughter. She was too tired and just rested her shoulder on him, the new family all cuddled up together on the hospital bed.

…...

"You both couldn't be any cuter. Look at you princess, you are going to be spoiled, aren't you?" Gemma cooed at the girl. As soon as Happy had walked into the waiting room he said two people could go in at a time for 10 minutes. His rule, because he knew Rachel was tired and wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer.

"And you son are gonna be the future of Sam Crow. Gonna be our new president perhaps?" Clay rocked the boy in his arms as he looked up at Happy who had a huge grin on his face. Happy hadn't talked about it yet with Rachel, figured that would be a conversation they have down the line but he wanted his son to join the SOA.

Happy noticed Rachel's eyes were closed and he whispered to her, "you want them to leave?" She shook her head no but kept her eyes shut, leaning into the comfort of her mans shoulder. She wanted to be around her family and this club was to her.

Gemma and Clay stayed over 20 minutes, Gem saying she needed 10 with each child of course bending his rules. Since Rachel was okay with them staying, even though she had fell asleep he allowed it. Gemma gave Happy a long hug. "I'm happy for you, you know your a son to me too, not just your Ma. Two beautiful children who I am going to spoil rotton and a beautiful old lady. Life doesn't get better than that Happy. Know how lucky you are each and every day." He nodded his head at her, today being an emotional day for him and although he cried in front of his old lady, he wouldn't do it in front of the members of the club. Gemma moved over to Rachel and stroked her hair looking down at her lovingly. Happy could see how much she cared for Rachel and the Queen didn't take a personal liking to old ladies like she had Rachel. He figured they must have some sort of a special relationship and that made him glad to see. He hated that her parents wouldn't be in her life, but she was forming and letting the club into hers and trusting them and it meant a lot to Happy, to see that and how much the club loved her.

Jax and Tara came in last, since Tara was actually working and had just got done with a surgery and showed up still in her scrubs. Unfortunately, Rachel was fast asleep on Happy and Tara was bummed not to get to talk to her, but knew she had to be drained and needed the sleep.

"They are both so beautiful Happy." Tara cradled the son in her hands while Jax was marveling at the daughter.

"Hows it feel to be a father?" Jax asked him.

"Hasn't really hit me yet. Feels surreal." Happy said with a shrug.

As they were walking out Tara started to cry and Jax looked confused why she was crying. "Whats wrong babe?"

All Happy could make out was 'pregnancy mood swing' and Happy smirked to himself couldn't wait to see how Jax handled going through it all.

**AU: Review, let me know if you liked the chapter. Also, please give me some ideas for girl and boy names, I haven't a clue yet what their names are going to be. Thank you! **


	34. Chapter 34

**AU: Thank you to all the new followers/favorites/and reviews from people! This is the final chapter for this story! Thanks and enjoy! :)**

Happy was relieved when they got the okay from the doctors to bring the babies home. The others at the club had offered to help bringing them home but Happy was adamant on it being just the four of them. They were swamped with always having visitors in their hospital room, Gemma barely left except the times Happy practically had to push her out the door. He was anxious for time for them to start spending as a family.

Rachel had chose to breastfeed and it was difficult with having twins. While Happy was making the two of them lunch, Rachel fed the twins holding both of them on her arms. Happy looked over from the kitchen and couldn't stop the permanent smile that was on his face. He had never felt more fulfilled in his life and for the first time his priorities changed, his family first and the club second. Once he had finished grilling some burgers, Rachel had finished feeding them and was fixing her top.

"Can you help me Hap? I need to put them to bed." He nodded his head and was over in a few seconds to grab his daughter from her arms and they carried them into their nursery. Gently laying them down they both took time to admire them as they were fast asleep. Happy walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on her shoulder looking down at their son. Relishing in the moment, Happy grabbed her head and turned her towards him to give her a loving kiss. He started to move his hands down to grope her ass when she stopped him and shook her head no, walking out of the room. "Can't let the burgers get cold Hap. Plus you know we can't do anything for at least a month." She remembered Happy asking the doctor right when they found out they were being discharged how soon they could have sex. She had shot him a nasty glare, sex was the furthest thing from her mind right now after having twins. He just smiled at her innocently and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I know." Happy knew the pregnancy hormones were over and he wouldn't be getting attacked all the time instead it would be the opposite her not wanting to have sex much. The doctor had warned him about post partum depression and to watch for any signs of that but so far, all he saw was her taking on the mother role and cuddling with him. He was hoping she wouldn't go through that and he planned on trying to be there and help her as much as he could to avoid it.

"Thank you for watching them Gemma." Rachel yawned as she walked out of her bedroom, seeing Gemma holding her son as her daughter was still taking a nap.

"No problem honey, you get enough sleep?" Gemma knew how becoming a mother was a difficult transition and luckily could be able to help her out to adjust to this new lifestyle. This time Happy was not getting on her when she mentioned to him she would come over at least twice a week so Rachel could get some extra sleep. The Queen had let him know she needed extra rest and he agreed, knowing she was up every few hours to feed them.

"Yeah, you mind if I take a shower?"

"Go right ahead! It's more time for me to spend with these precious babies." Gemma had turned her attention back to her son and was rocking him in her arms as he fell asleep. Rachel smiled enjoying watching how wonderful Gemma was with her children. Gem had been checking in on her since she got home every few days to see if she needed anything. Happy had told Rachel to let him know if Gemma was starting to get too pushy but Rachel told him she appreciated and liked the help Gem gave her.

After taking a long hot shower her body felt rejuvenated. She took her time blow drying and curling her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She had the extra baby weight which she wasn't in a rush to lose but she still felt beautiful. Having these babies and the MC had given her a family which she was desperately missing in her life. She was done wishing her parents would talk to her, it was their own fault for not accepting her or being there to meet their grandchildren. Putting on yoga pants and a tank top she walked out to see Happy holding their babies, no sign of Gemma.

"Hey babe, where is Gemma?" She walked up to him, kissing him briefly before taking their son out of his arms.

"Booted her out, I'm home for the night." They were sitting on the couch cradling their kids as a realization came to Rachel.

"Hap, we still have to name our kids." Looking down at the sheet of paper they had written potential names. For the daughter-Addison, Serenity, Elena, Faith, and Rose. And for the son- Steven, Quinn, Blade, Dexter, Nathaniel, Caleb, Logan, and Spike.

"Why don't we each pick one?" She nodded her head at his suggestion and chose Rose for their daughter. Happy decided on Dexter for the son because he wanted an ironic name and it was one of Happy's favorite shows. Dexter had even gave the killer a few ideas on how to torture or kill someone.

When Happy came back from the bathroom that evening, he saw Rachel breastfeeding them both in bed and laid down next to her watching. Unfortunately for him, he was only in boxers and his growing erection was not hidden...at all. "Seriously Hap?" Rachel quirked her eyebrow up seeing his hard on.

"What? Your tits are out, can't help myself. When's it my turn to suck on them?" He got his answer as she quickly smacked him upside the head.

"Quit it, if you change them and put them to bed, I'll give you a blowjob." She was tired and knew if she offered him a blowjob he wasn't going to turn it down. She rarely had the energy to satisfy him right now with all the sleepless nights. He immediately got out of bed and took both of them, changing their diapers and putting them in their cribs. Happy never complained about having to change diapers or helping his old lady out any chance he could get. He thought it might be because of his father leaving him and how much that hurt as a child. He didn't ever want his kids to feel that way and wanted to be as involved in taking care of them as he could. The club was being great to them, giving him time to help out as a father and he got to miss the first two runs after their delivery. Walking back into the room he smiled at the sight of her already passed out, still having her breasts out above the covers. The 'old Happy' would have most likely woke her up for that blowjob but the 'new Happy' would give up the mind blowing orgasm she would have gave him to let her sleep. He got into bed with her, kissing each of her breasts before covering them with the blanket and rolled over to fall asleep.

That morning, Happy was having the best dream ever. His old lady was kissing and biting down his body making his dick twitch in anticipation for what was to come. She got to his dick and was slowly sucking and pumping on it as she kept tugging on his balls. He woke up to realize it wasn't a dream, it was how she was waking him up. He thrusted his hips up enjoying the feeling of his dick going that much further in her wet mouth. He wanted to last longer but knew he couldn't because it had been awhile for them before he released into her mouth with a raspy groan. She smiled up at him enjoying watching him look pleasured before she heard the twins start to cry and got up to take care of them. Happy could never get up for a few minutes after she blew him because he had to rest. She would tease him a lot about that which normally resulted in him torturing her sexually later. Happy sighed as he felt incredibly relaxed post bliss and hearing his children getting soothed by their mother made him smile even brighter. Life was good for his family.

**AU: Send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter/story. :)**


End file.
